A Simple Change in Time
by Alatus
Summary: A simple change in time takes us down a different road. Yuuri is captured by Greater Shimaron and Conrad must choose between two masters. ConYuu
1. Capture

**Disclaimer: **I don't have a demon kingdom of my own; therefore I'm playing with this one!

ooooooooooooooooooo

It was going to be a beautiful evening that day. The birds had all returned to their nests, their chirping songs fading from the air as they settled down for the night. The surrounding forest's canopy shone a brilliant orange as the sun began to dip below the horizon.

A single dewdrop glittered brightly in the sunset as it fell from a leaf tip deep in the woods. It plummeted through the air before it promptly exploded, giving way for the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku Shibuya Yuuri Harajuku Fuuri. He gave a panicked yelp as he completed the dewdrops decent to the ground, landing spectacularly right in the middle of a mud puddle.

He groaned, pushing himself up. He rose to his feet, trying to wipe away the mud sticking to his clothing. "Hey, Murata-" He glanced up, cutting himself off as he realized he was utterly alone. He glanced up and down the dirt road that stretched off on either side of him. "Murata…?" he called hesitantly, stepping forward and promptly tripped over something on the ground. He let out another groan as he met mud for the second time that day.

He pushed himself into a sitting position, not caring when the mud began to soak into his light pair of summer pants. "This is going to be one of those days…" He gave a heavy sigh, glancing at what had tripped him. His cheeks immediately turned red, as he let out a squeak, staring at the umbrella that he'd been forced to use back on Earth.

It had just so happened that today, of all days, had decided to pour rain, and _that _thing was the only umbrella in his house. It wasn't just the fact it was a startling neon pink umbrella, or even the bright glow-in-the-dark sparkles, or even the cute little prancing unicorns all across its surface, no the real kicker was that it was here in Shin Makoku with him for _everyone _to see.

He groaned for the third time since he'd appeared, hitting his head against the ground and right into the mud puddle again. "This isn't going to be my day," he declared to the darkening forest around him.

He could see it now, Wolfram wouldn't let him hear the end of it, Gunter would probably find something about the umbrella to go into a wailing tangent that required crushing the young Maou in a tight hug, Gwendal on the other hand would probably find the unicorns were absolutely adorable even though the Mazoku wouldn't admit it to anyone, Greta would love it as well and Conrad-

A sorrowful expression appeared on his face. He'd forgotten again, Conrad wasn't… here or rather at Blood Pledge Castle. Yuuri bowed his head, staring unseeingly at the ground. Conrad was now a part of Greater Shimaron's army and everyone believed him to be a traitor to Shin Makoku.

Yuuri pushed himself up off the ground again, hands tightened into fists. He didn't believe that for moment, he couldn't believe that. There had to be a reason, Conrad just had to have a reason why, and Yuuri was dead determined to find out what it was.

Yuuri had told everyone last time he'd been in this world, after the tournament against Greater Shimaron, that he was going to go back and speak with Conrad. He remembered his friends had tried to stop him and in the end, the decision was taken out of his hands when he'd fallen into the sea with Murata, transporting them both back to the beach on Earth.

He'd been stuck there for just over three months after that, moping around, trying to find a way back to Shin Makoku with absolutely no success. That had been the longest he'd ever gone without the other world since he'd been flushed down the toilet the first time. Things hadn't been settled and he'd desperately wanted to come back, now he just hoped nothing else had happened in his absence. Who knew how long it had been since he'd last been here, after all, time did flow differently between the two worlds.

He gazed up towards the sky, studying the few stars that had started to appear. He frowned slightly, wondering where everyone was. Usually someone would be along to collect him by now. He gingerly rose to his feet, glowering down at the evil mud puddle as he picked up the umbrella. The thing was embarrassing yes, but it was his Mother's favorite and there was no way he would intentionally leave it behind. He needed to start moving soon, otherwise he was going to get stuck out here in the forest by himself, which was not an appealing idea at all.

He glanced up and down the narrow road, wondering to himself exactly which way he should go. He wasn't sure where he was, let along which direction would lead him to Blood Pledge Castle. Just as he was about to randomly pick which way to go, the sound of galloping horses reached his ears. He turned towards the right, a grin spreading across his face as three horses appeared out of the gloom, heading towards him.

"Hey!" he shouted joyfully, waving his arm exuberantly over his head. "Over here!"

Murata had called him up that morning, asking if he wanted to hang out. Yuuri had been in the mind to decline in favour of moping around the house again, when Murata had tactfully added on that he knew where the portal to Shin Makoku was. Needless to say, that had gotten Yuuri moving. He'd rushed out the door, not even noticing the state of his umbrella until Murata had met up with him and commented on it.

"Hey-" the rest of the sentence died in his throat as he caught sight of the riders. All three were dressed in black cloaks, faces covered entirely by flawless silver bird like masks. Yuuri breathed in sharply. He would never forget those masks for as long as he lived. He still had nightmares about Conrad fighting them off, even though his arm was gone and the burning church was closing in around him. And here they were again, come to finish what they started.

The next thing Yuuri knew, he was bolting for the forest, his feet reacting quicker then his numbed mind. He didn't spare a glance as he tore into the woods, weaving wildly between the trees, running faster then he ever had in his life. His heart pounded wildly in his ears, as he prayed that he wouldn't trip on a stray tree root. He heard a crash of leaves of someone following somewhere behind him, making him panic. He banked a hard left, hoping to throw his pursuer off only to crash head long into another. He gasped, stumbling backwards, only to have the cloaked figure he'd crashed into grasp hold of his shoulder with a crushing force.

"Let go!" he yelled, swinging his embarrassing umbrella like a sword at the cloaked figure, trying to force them to release him. The make shift weapon bounced harmlessly off the person, making Yuuri gulp. He gazed up at the daunting figure. "Say, couldn't we- ow!" The hand tightened painfully on his shoulder. "Let go!"

On an impulse he lunged forward at the person, head butting the figure in the stomach. Stomachs, he discovered a moment later, were a lot harder then they looked, as the small lump on his head could attest to but it got the job done, sending them both over and the cloaked figure grip loosing.

He scrambled forward on all four, trying to push himself up, only to have the person's hand clamp down on his ankle. He went over with a yelp, crashing to the forest floor. His mind went into full blown panic as the cloaked figure began to bodily drag him backwards. He clawed frantically at the ground, dragging his nails through the dirt, scratching his fingers on the sharp stones as he did so. It wasn't working though, the cloak figure was easily over powering him, not at all effected by his flailing attempt to escape.

"Let go! Let me go!" His free foot seem to react on its own, working on the sheer terror he had of being caught. He lashed out, hitting the person's wrist full force. There was a sickening crack and suddenly he was propelling himself forward, almost over balancing himself. He scrambled to his feet, dashing away as fast as he could, stomach turning horribly at what he'd done. His feet flew over the ground, carrying him swiftly away.

He chanced a glance over his shoulder, and was relieved to see that he'd gained quite a lead on the cloaked figure. He ducked behind a group of trees, blocking the masked figure from sight, a slight smile appearing on his face. Looked like his luck was finally turning for the-

A gasp escaped his mouth as his foot caught a tree root. He could only watch in horror as the edge of a ravine rushed up to meet him. Sky and ground mixed as he tumbled down the hill side, rocks and twigs stabbing at him as he fell. There was a sharp pain from the side of his head as he hit something, making a collide scope of colour dance before his eyes. The last thing he knew was his back colliding with something hard, bringing him to a complete stop.

_Not again! He'd seen this too many times, he'd lived through it once, he didn't want to see this! Not the flames that had hungrily destroyed the church. Not the half Mazoku who desperately tried to protect him. God he didn't want to see this again!_

_Conrad! Conrad had lost his arm and all the great Maou of Shin Makoku was able to do was stand there in horror as the gruesome scene unfolded before him. _

_He still remembered the unbearable heat, the smoke stinging his eyes and his throat. That at one point he'd tried to cry out to the soldier but his voice had gotten stuck in his throat. And finally right before a blast had thrown him through the portal at the back of the church, their eyes had met for a brief moment, a vow passing the other's lips._

_And then everything fell apart._

_He'd been whisked away, leaving behind the scene of battle and flames. Leaving it all behind… while he was pulled away to safety. How many times had that happened now? How many times did someone stand and fight while he was drawn away from the battle? He didn't want that! He didn't want them to put their lives on the line for him. He didn't want-_

_"Yuuri."_

_Wait… who was…_

_"Don't let them catch you."_

His eyes snapped open, meeting the faint blue glow of Julia's pendent. Without thinking, he slowly reached out, pulling it across the ground back towards him. He gently brushed his fingers over its surface, the smooth stone feeling warm against his cold skin. Where was he?

He blinked sluggishly, setting his hand down over the pendent as he shifted his head off the ground. He winced as his skull began to pound fiercely in protest. He lay still again, waiting for it to calm down, as he stared out into the darkness that surrounded him.

The soft gurgle of a stream reached his ears as he realized he was lying on a shallow streambed. He could just make out the side of the ravine that he'd tumbled down earlier in the darkness. After several more minutes had passed, he slowly began to push himself up, only to discover the log above him. He barely muffled his cry of pain as his bruised back hit the mossy log above him. He dropped again to the muddy ground, gripping tightly at the dirt as his head seemed to pound in time with his back.

"This really isn't my day," he whispered through gritted teeth. He shivered, just then realizing exactly how cold he was. "I've got to get out of here." Slowly and carefully he began to crawl his way out from under the log. Once he was certain he was clear of it, he slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position, gently resting back against the log. His head was spinning but not enough that he couldn't move if he was careful.

His body tensed as he slowly realized that other then the sound of the running stream right beside him, the entire woods were deadly silent. That didn't bode well for him. If he had to guess, he'd say the cloaked figures were still hunting for him. With that thought in mind he quickly stuffed his pendent under his shirt, hoping the cloth would be enough to muffle its blue glow. He was probably lucky that they hadn't spotted him already when he was out cold.

He gave the log a gentle pat before pulling himself up on his feet. "Thanks for the help," he whispered to the fallen tree. He stood gingerly for a moment, making sure he was completely balanced, before taking a step forward. When nothing bad happened, he gave a small sigh before slowly starting to make his way down the riverbed. The stream gurgled softly around his shoes, soaking into the already wet material, not that he really cared at this point. He was soaked, muddy and covered in bruises, there really wasn't much more he could do to ruin his clothing.

He shivered, wrapping his arms around himself. It was chilly here, the ravine probably not helping with the warmth at all. He wasn't even going to bother trying to climb out of the embankments, not with his head pounding the way it was and let alone the fact it was dark out. He probably shouldn't even be moving around, but with the cloaked figures possibly still lurking around, waiting till morning seemed like a very bad idea. He just hoped Blood Pledge Castle wasn't too far away.

"Knowing my luck so far today, I'm probably heading in the wrong direction." He grimaced at the thought. This was the first time he'd been completely alone in this world since he'd first arrived, but even that time had only lasted a few minutes before Conrad had come charging in on horseback.

His feet continued to slosh through the cold water, slowly taking him farther from the moss cover log he'd woken up under. He was starting to feel lightheaded again, but was stubbornly trying to ignore it. He quickened his march, determined to get himself out of this mess, the dream-memory still fresh in his mind. There'd been too many times already where someone else had come to his rescue, so it was about time he pulled his own bacon out of the fire.

He was quite capable of getting himself out of this, all it required was keeping a level head, not running into the cloaked figures again and getting to Blood Pledge Castle before he fainted from exhaustion, so no pressure what so ever. He could do this.

He might be a clueless wimp like Wolfram said, but he was bent and determined to get out of this on his own two feet. He'd been the Maou long enough that he could do some things by himself now. He didn't need people babying his every step like Shori or acting as a shield like C-

His throat tightened, the edges of his vision blurring slightly. He quickened his pace, trying to focus solely on the stream before him. It was so dark out, the treetops covering up any light the moon could provide. His foot caught on something in the streambed, sending him over. He went down hard, the palms of his hands scrapping across the small rocks and fallen branches that littered the ground.

"Oww…" he moaned, his head not liking the sudden change in altitude. The world felt like it was wavering from side to side ever so slightly, making him hesitate as he tried to push himself into a sitting position.

He managed after a moment, slowly sitting straight, with his eyes shut, trying to calm the pounding in his skull. "I knew traveling at night was a bad idea." Once he felt brave enough he slowly opened his eyes, lifting his hands so he could inspect them. They were bruised and scratched but at the very least not bleeding at all.

He sighed heavily, placing them in the chill stream. A tiny smile crept onto his face as the water soothed the sting from his palms. After a while he cupped his hands, gathering a small amount of the water, which he eagerly drank. The cool liquid soothed his throat, and seemed to lessen the pounding in his skull.

"As soon as I get to Blood Pledge Castle I should probably get Gisela to take a look at my head," he whispered to himself. "Hopefully I can find her before Gunter spots me." He grimaced. The last thing he wanted to do was cause a scene, which the lavender haired Mazoku would do as soon as he found out Yuuri was injured.

He could see it now, Gunter would be balling his eyes out, not doubt crushing him in a hug to the point where he couldn't breath anymore and just generally causing a commotion that would, no doubt, attract Wolfram over. The blond would probably start yelling at him, ranting on about him being a cheater and a wimp and anything else Wolfram could think of, but at the same time, the blond would be dragging him as quickly as he could to Gisela to make sure that the young Maou really was alright. Or even run to get her himself if Yuuri couldn't make it to where she was. That would leave him in Gunter's care and Yuuri was certain Gwendal would just avoid the whole mess all together. It just wasn't the same though, not without…

Yuuri buried his face in his hands. He couldn't think about that right now, even though that one person had been on his mind for the last three months, distracting him from everything else. He pushed himself up onto his feet again, breathing deeply. He needed to keep going, even though the world felt like it had permanently gone off kilter in several degrees to his left. That really couldn't be a good sign, he knew, but he brushed it off all the same. He continued onward, moving slower than before, wary of falling again.

"I wonder how far this forest goes on for," he whispered, calming his nervousness of the dead silent forest. There was only one way to find out really. He squared his shoulders, marching resolutely forward. He'd only gone about three steps when there was a loud snap of a branch breaking underfoot, which wasn't his own. He froze, eyes snapping towards the left where the sound had come from.

His heart pounded wildly in his chest as he tried to strain his ears, listening intently for any sound. The stream murmured around him, the soft rustle a stray breeze, and then the crisp sound of leaves moving as someone ran down the embankment toward him.

Without a thought Yuuri took off, not sparing a glance over his shoulder. He abandoned his stealth, splashing loudly through the water, racing to get away. The person behind him sped up, trying to catch him. His heart pounded loudly in his throat, head spinning wildly, making it difficult to keep his footing. He was going to trip, he was going to trip, he just knew it.

He scrambled to the edge of the stream, clambering up the side of the embankment. He had no idea where he was going, just that he had a better chance of loosing his pursuer in the woods then he did down in the stream. He'd almost reached the top when the loose dirt gave out beneath his foot. He yelped, hitting the earthen slope hard as he slid back down. Before he even had a chance to recover he was roughly shoved onto his back, the cloaked figure with a bird like mask looming over him. The person raised a hand and the last thing Yuuri saw was a brilliant white flash.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A single torch flickered absently in the gloomy dungeon, dancing in the icy drafts that blew through the underground tunnels. The firelight flickered, casting wavering shadow lines on the young Maou's face. Yuuri sighed miserably, hugging his legs closer to his chest as he stared up at the prison bars from the back of the cell.

It was freezing here, his breath rising in clouds of vapour before him. He moaned sadly, letting his head hang. Why? Why did things always have to happen to him? He should have been able to get himself back to Blood Pledge Castle but instead he ended up here, the prisoner of an unknown group. No doubt they realized he was the Maou as well, why else would they hunt him down long after the sun had set? They were going to probably threaten Shin Makoku now, threaten his country, with him as their leverage. He wasn't as clueless as most people thought, he knew how much trouble this would cause. Maybe not the full extent but enough to know this was really, _really_ bad.

If the person in charge, who captured him, was smart, they'd know they had a free ticket to the two Forbidden Boxes that currently resided in Shinou's Temple. He pulled his knees closer, burying his face in them. Wolfram was right, he really was a wimp, one who couldn't even get himself out of trouble.

If that person demanded the boxes, things would get messy fast. A war could easily be sparked, Shin Makoku desperately trying to fight to get her king back, but where exactly he would end up in all of that took place, he didn't know. No matter what the out come was, things didn't look good for him currently. Even if the boxes were handed over, there wasn't any guarantee that he would be safely returned. He shuddered, though this time it had nothing to do with the cold.

He rose to his feet, pacing agitatedly back and forth, trying to warm himself up. He needed an escape plan, and fast. He had to get out of here, wherever here was though. "Come on Yuuri think!" he told himself.

He'd woken up a little while ago in this cell, and so far he hadn't had any visitors so far. Come to think of it, he hadn't even heard the sound of another living thing down here, only the echoes of his own feet, marching back and forth across the stone prison.

He strode four steps one way, before he was forced to turn sharply and walk the four steps the other way. He turned sharply again, pacing back his four steps before once again having to change directions. The cell was one of the more roomy ones he'd been in, sadly though, the chain connected to the back wall of the cell and his right ankle made it impossible for him to utilize the full space given to him, as it was, he couldn't even move more then two and a half steps from the wall.

This prison barely deserved the one star he'd decided to give it: there weren't any beds, the leg iron was starting to chafe his ankle pretty badly and the place was freezing. The one and only quality it had was that it was so cold that no sensible rat, or this world's equivalent of a rat, would bother to take up residence down here. Yup, barely one star.

He couldn't help the wistful smile that spread across his face. One time when he, Wolfram and… Conrad were captured, he couldn't remember exactly which time that had been now, he'd gotten bored waiting for something to happen and had commented on how that had been on of the more comfortable prison cells they'd ever been in. Conrad had found that amusing while Wolfram had huffed, muttering about him being a wimp. The idea had caught on though, and anytime they'd been thrown in a cell after that, Conrad would ask him how many stars their newest accommodations received. Yuuri chuckled lightly to himself, the sound echoing unnervingly around the underground dungeon. Even Wolfram had started getting in on it the last few times until…

His smile fell, a heavy sigh falling from his lips. The torch flickered silently on the wall opposite his prison, the only source of light.

Until… Conrad had betrayed them all.

The young Maou gently fell back against the wall careful not to hurt his bruised back, and ignoring how cold the stonewall was. He wondered how everyone was doing or even if they'd noticed that he was missing. They could if they'd found Murata yet, otherwise… he let the thought trail out.

Another sigh escaped him, sitting himself once again upon the stone floor. His head was still pounding badly, a large welt long since formed there. He wrapped his arms tightly around himself as he studied the three walls that made up his prison, glittering gems dazzled brightly in the low light from where they produced from the rough stonewalls. They were beautiful, twinkling in the faint torchlight, almost like stars in the night sky.

Who knew houseki could be so pretty and yet hurt Wolfram, Gwendal and other full blooded Mazoku so badly.

Yuuri still remembered how shocked the others had been to discover that houseki didn't have any effect on Yuuri, or picking up a holy sword for that matter. It seemed they didn't realize that he, like Conrad, was only half Mazoku, or maybe even less than that come to think of it. Mazoku had been on Earth for a very long time, after all, and he wasn't sure how big their population had been to begin with.

Perhaps everyone forgot he was only half Mazoku because he could wield maryoku. He wondered if the could even tell the difference between a half Mazoku and a full. It could just be the fact he'd been raised on Earth and couldn't see the difference but the only thing he'd been told that was associated with Mazoku was the double black hair and eyes, which was only applied to royalty if he remembered correctly. He'd have to ask Gunter about that sometime.

Strange though, anytime he'd disguised himself and gone into human territory with Wolfram and Conrad in tow, he couldn't recall anyone being the wiser, except when he accidentally blew their cover of course. His Maou Mode, as he called it, was just a little too flashy sometimes. Back on track though, he wasn't able to tell the difference between Mazoku, humans, half Mazoku or half humans, so he wondered if anyone else could. Wasn't the entire thing ridiculous then?

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He needed to focus on getting out of here. Not that he really could see a way to get loose from the leg iron or how to get the keys for his jail cell. He pushed himself back onto his feet, glancing around, hoping to find something to help him.

It was then, he heard the echo of several people marching, and by the sound of it they were moving towards him. He glanced up, listening to them approach, he shuffled forward as far as the chain around his ankle would allow him. He took a deep breath, trying to appear as calm as he could. Who knew what was going to happen to him now.

The first guard appeared in the view of his cell, followed by two others. Yuuri inhaled sharply, eyes going wide. He knew that military uniform all to well, it was the same one Conrad had been wearing when they met at the tournament. The young Maou of Shin Makoku was currently in the hands of Greater Shimaron.

There was no doubt then, they were going to use him to get the Forbidden Boxes from his country.

Yuuri hands tightened at his side, there had to be something he could do. There just… wait, Greater Shimaron, that meant Conrad-

A loud click broke into his thoughts. He blinked realizing they'd just opened the door to his prison, two stayed by the doors while the third entered the cell. Yuuri stood there hesitantly not sure what was expected of him. All three of the guards were armed and by the stances of them all, they were ready to pounce on him if he even breathed wrong.

The guard in the cell, pulled out a pair of shackles, holding them open towards Yuuri. The young Maou understood the silent command instantly. Not knowing what else to do, he held his hands out, allowing the cold irons to be snapped shut around his wrists. The guard then bent down, unlocking the chain from his leg.

Yuuri glanced back at the guard, unsure what exactly he was suppose to do now. The guard rose, shoving him roughly forward towards the entrance to the cell. Yuuri yelped, scrambling for his footing, desperate to keep himself upright. He would have gone over, if not for one of the two guards at the door that grabbed hold of him, roughly setting him on his feet.

"Er, thanks," he told them nervously.

He couldn't even see the person's face from the helmet they were wearing. The guards said nothing in reply, simply shoving him forward, indicating for him to follow the first guard who had started marching down the hall. Yuuri sighed, carefully following so not to upset his delicate balance, the last two guards followed directly on his heels. They moved utterly silently around him, not one of them making a sound, if not for the echo of their feet Yuuri would have sworn they weren't even there, and that started making him wonder if they were even alive. They passed row after row of prison cells, all of them empty of prisoners, much to Yuuri relief.

They'd been walking for a good ten minutes or more, when Yuuri hesitantly cleared his throat, "Excuse me, um, do any of you know if… a Sir Conrad Weller is here…?" His question was met with utter silence, not even a twitch to indicate that they'd heard him. He hesitated, not sure if he should try asking again but in the end decided to stay silent.

Not long after that, they reached a staircase leading upwards. The steps were narrow, spiraling upward in a tight loop. Yuuri's head began to spin horribly as they lead him upward and upward in what was starting to feel like an endless spiral. Then all too suddenly it came to an end and he was being led through richly decorated halls, with nicely polished floors. Finally they came to a stop before a large set of wooden doors, guarded by a double set of soldiers. One of them approached his small group, a small key in his hands.

To Yuuri's surprise, his shackles were unlocked, leaving his hands free before he was roughly shoved through the doors into the room beyond and the door slammed loudly shut behind him. Yuuri gathered himself slowly, swallowing hard, as he glanced around the new room he'd been thrown into.

It was an audience chamber by the look of it, expansive with richly decorated walls and yet, there wasn't a single piece of furnishing in the room except for a rich golden throne that sat upon a dais at the far end. Upon the beautifully carved thrown sat the only other occupant of the vast hall.

"Yuuri Shibuya the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku." Yuuri felt the hairs rise on the back of his neck as he stared across the expansive room at Greater Shimaron's King.

Belal looked- he looked terrible, Yuuri couldn't find any other way to describe it. The man's face was sunken in as though he hadn't eaten in days, completely different from when Yuuri had seen him last at the tournament. There wasn't even an expression on the King's face, or in his eyes for that matter. Yuuri shivered, it was almost as if he was dead, like his soul had been sucked out.

Belal spoke again, his voice an utter monotone. "I heard you've been inquiring after one of my soldiers, why would that be?"

Yuuri frowned, how could Belal even know that? None of the guards had entered the room, let along spoken a word, and when Yuuri had asked, they'd been no where near this chamber for Belal to hear him. So then, how did Greater Shimaron's King know he'd said that?

"What business to do you have with Sir Weller?"

Yuuri's skin crawled as Belal turned his head ever so slightly. The man was talking to him, but his eyes, his eyes weren't even focused, let alone looking anywhere near where the young Maou was standing. _'Puppet,' _the word rang out in his mind, making Yuuri frown. Where had that come from?

"I want an answer boy."

Yuuri swallowed hard, suddenly wishing that someone else were in the room with them, he'd even take a couple of those creepy guards right about now. He took a deep breath, studying the man opposite him.

"Who are you?" he asked wearily. His voice echoed around the hall, sending his nerves farther on edge. "I don't know what you're playing at, but you have no right to use Belal like a puppet-" Belal began to laugh.

Yuuri froze, the hysterical laughter not helping his nerves in the slightest. He backed up a step, even though he was already as far away as he could get in the room from Belal. There was a soft rustle of a cloak just out of his line of sight to his left, making him jump. Yuuri whirled around, only to come face to face with a dark cloaked figure, staring at him from behind a silver bird like mask, exactly like the ones he'd seen the cloaked figures in the forest ware.

Yuuri expression hardened as he spoke again, voice deep and commanding as he could get it. "Release Belal now." He wasn't sure how, but he knew without a doubt this person beside him was the one controlling Belal.

Greater Shimaron's King took a deep breath, answering for the figure. "Do you really believe that I will listen to the words of a mere half Mazoku brat, Play King?"

At first Yuuri wasn't sure how to react to that statement, let alone the fact this person realized he was a half Mazoku or even that he sometimes wondered if he was only playing at being Shin Makoku's Maou. Belal chuckled wickedly, the cloaked figure still using the other's voice to speak.

Yuuri ground his teeth together. "Release Belal! You have no right-"

"Me? I have no right?" A dark red almost black aura surged up around the cloaked figure, startling the young Maou. "_YOU_ have no right to speak to me brat!" Yuuri felt his breath hitch in his lungs as he struggled to breathe. The aura around the cloaked figure was growing even stronger. "You know absolutely nothing of this world."

Yuuri panted heavily, struggling to get enough air to speak. "Let… Belal go!" he gasped. He wasn't fazed at all by what the other had said, he'd already heard all that before and it was something he already acknowledged. He was trying to learn as much as he could about Shin Makoku's people but it wasn't something he could just learn over night. "You don't have-" he struggled to gain his breath, "have any right using-" Why couldn't he breathe? What was that aura? "-using Belal as a puppet!"

Cold laughter echoed around the hall, emanating from Belal's throat, chilling Yuuri. "Perhaps I have over estimated you after all, I expected you to noticed by now." Belal chuckled gleefully, even though there was no expression on his face.

Dread crept over Yuuri but still he wearily asked, "Noticed what?"

"There's nothing left of that disgusting human," came the answer from Belal's own mouth. "His soul is gone, all that's left now is an empty shell, which will die as soon as I release it."

Yuuri froze in utter shock, mouth hanging open. No way. He couldn't believe it, Belal was already- "NO!" he roared, his maryoku violently flaring to life around him, making the hall tremble. "I won't let-"

Suddenly the dark aura leapt towards him, grabbing at his limbs, trying to restrain him. He cried out in a mixture of pain and surprise as the aura burned at his skin where it touched. He raised his free hand, striking at the substance, dispelling it with only a stroke, but more latch onto him, coiling around his ankles, his waist, any part of him it could reach. He gasped for air, struggling continuously to hold off the offending substance. It was difficult, his head spun as he struggled to keep himself free in his only half aware state.

Anytime he called upon his Maou Mode, it was like another took control and his own mind drifted away. Sometimes he could vaguely remember what had happened and a few rare occasions he had complete control over what he was doing. This time however, it felt like he was caught somewhere in-between his normal self and his Maou Mode.

He hissed as the dark aura caught hold of his right arm, burning the skin like acid. He wasn't getting enough air into his lungs. He was going to suffocate. His vision swam before his eyes even as he struggled onward. He raised his left arm, aiming to destroy the dark aura. But before he could even connect the blow, his left arm was rough yanked behind his back, the tendril wrapping itself tightly around his chest, effectively pinning his arm to his side.

He gritted his teeth, yanking at his body, desperately to pull himself free with dwindling strength. His own blue maryoku flickered around him, power almost spent, before being snuffed out completely like a candle. His mind was reeling, barely holding onto consciousness.

He gasped, trying to fill his starved lungs, head spinning in circles. The acid continued to curl around his limps, one tendril stabbing harshly into the palm of his right hand. He cried out, though hardly a sound escaped his throat as his palm began to burn as blood leaked across his skin from the large jagged cut.

A deep chuckle sounded before him. "Things are finally coming together, and that is all thanks to you, Play king."

'_Who is that? It doesn't… that's not Belal voice…'_

"You held out longer than I expected, perhaps I should have at least credited you with stubbornness. No matter, now all that's left to do with you, is take what's rightfully mine."

Yuuri struggled weakly, trying to pull free, or even speak at this point, but he could hardly even feel his body anymore. The dark aura tightened around him, pushing him farther into the darkness that was threatening to consume him. He fought fiercely against it, desperately trying to open his eyes to see what was going on.

There was a soft chuckle before the voice whispered from what sounded like only a few inches from his ear. "If you live through this, Play King, remember you brought this entirely upon yourself."

He struggled to force his eyes open a crack, even though he was afraid what they would see. Through his blurry vision he could just make out something being held before him, its surface glowing brightly.

'_A gem…'_

The dazzling stone was a deep blood crimson, its glittering light almost blinding. Everything seemed to disappear as he stared at it, all of the world just falling at the gem's glow grew with intensity. He was drowning but it was still there, sparkling like the sun.

Suddenly something within him rose, trying to break free from him. He cried out but the sound was lost to his ears. It kept trying to pull away, making his body feel as though he was being torn to pieces. He screamed again, shutting his eyes tightly but the blinding gem was still there, a powerful force tearing him apart. Slowly it was breaking away, one connection and then another, snapping away like threats as the gem continued to pull. He wasn't going to last like this.

'_Con…rad…'_

The name came to the forefront of his mind. Where was the soldier? Why wasn't he here?

'_Conrad.'_

The half Mazoku was always there in time to save him. He was always there… always protecting him.

"_CONRAD!"_

"_**You are no longer my master."**_

It ripped. The last strand holding it to him snapped like a brittle string, allowing it to disappear along with the radiant gem, leaving him to fall alone through the blinding darkness with nothing to guide him.

'_Con…rad…'_

Stupid, he berated himself. He'd forgotten again. The one he'd been calling for had betrayed them for Greater Shimaron. Conrad… Conrad wasn't coming to his rescue.

--

And voila! The first chapter of my third Kyou Kara Maou fanfic, well first long story, the other two are one shots. Please tell me what you guys think! Reviews are greatly appreciated.

That's it for now, see ya next chapter!


	2. Rescue

Glossary: (I don't usually use Japanese words but I'm just use to this one)

Heika - Majesty

-----------------------------

Conrad Weller rode silently through the snowy terrain, all traces of his characteristic smile gone. Soldiers and cavalrymen respectively walked and rode behind him. They were currently on the final leg of their journey back to Belal's castle, marching slowly despite the snowstorm that was starting to brew. Dark clouds completely coated the sky, a biting wind whipping pasted them.

They were just coming back from a mission where they failed to retrieve the third Forbidden Box, In-the-Frozen-Soil-of-Hellfire. It had been located in a small weak country that had no standing army of their own, and a King that sadly did not know how to deal with threats. He'd been lucky that Shin Makoku had arrived there first and claimed the box before Greater Shimaron had even arrived. Now there was only one box unaccounted for, Mirror-at-the-Bottom-of-the-Sea.

A little after the tournament had dissolved into chaos, Conrad had noticed that the box Belal had brought with him, End-of-the-Earth, had been replaced with a look alike, something Conrad had kept his lips tightly shut about, even going as far to make sure no one else noticed the difference.

Now all he had to worry about was the last one, the other three were safely tucked away in Shin Makoku. Conrad's expression went grim, at least until for the time being. Not too long ago, a masked figure had appeared at Belal's side, and Conrad knew without a doubt that person alone was a larger threat then Greater Shimaron's King could ever be. He was going to have to keep a close-

'_help…' _

He gasped, heart pounding wildly. Alarm bells went off in his mind, with the all to familiar sixth sense feeling that he got every time was Yuuri close at hand and in danger. His hands tightened on the reins of his horse.

"Yuuri," he breathed.

He hadn't felt this in months, probably not since before the tournament where he revealed himself and there was only one place in the vast white landscape that he could think of that would provoke this level of alarm out of him.

His eyes fell on the grim castle that sat alone upon a hilltop, which they were currently heading towards, Belal's castle. He had to do something. He couldn't just sit by if Yuuri was there, especially with that masked strategist hanging around. Without another thought, he sharply turned to his second in command who was ridding just a little ways behind him.

"You're in charge," Conrad barked at the soldier. The look of confusion on the man's face made Conrad tack on a fake reason. "I'll go on ahead and break the news of our failure to his majesty Belal." He felt disgusted by saying the title in reference to Greater Shimaron's King but it came with the act and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Yes sir!" exclaimed the second in command, utterly failing to hide his delight that Conrad was going to take the full brunt of Belal's wrath for not retrieving the third box. Conrad's jaw tightened ever so slightly, disgusted once more at the lack of discipline of Greater Shimaron's army. He nodded once to the man before urging his horse into a full out gallop towards the castle.

He heard a small cheer go up from the soldiers who had been close enough to hear him, only adding to his dislike. Greater Shimaron's army was a disgrace, not that Conrad would ever try to correct that. It gave Shin Makoku a huge advantage if ever there was a conflict between the two countries. Belal's army was undisciplined and would be decimated with little to no casualties for Shin Makoku.

Yuuri wouldn't care about that though, another part of his mind reminded him. Easy victory or not, the young Maou wouldn't want to see any fighting. After all, that was reason Conrad was here, sporting Greater Shimaron's colours. A world of peace… the world Yuuri wished for.

Conrad shook his head, dispelling his thoughts, urging his warhorse to go faster. He could see the castle clearly now, the stone structure towering over the empty land, cold and unwelcoming on top of a wind swept hill. Not at all welcoming and Yuuri was in there. His heart climbed into his throat, he wasn't getting there quick enough.

He was practically beside himself when his horse finally reached the hill, and carried him through the entrance into the snowy courtyard beyond. Before the steed had even stopped completely, he was leaping from its back, dashing towards the double set of doors that lead into the castle.

He threw one of the doors open, freezing when they banged loudly against the stonewall inside, the sound echoing louder then it should have through the halls. Conrad's hand instinctively went to his sword. He pulled it swiftly from its scabbard, stepping farther into the entrance hall. Everything was dead silent, not a whisper, not a footstep, nothing a sound, as though he was the only living thing there, and that wasn't a thought that sat well with him.

Cautiously he began to move farther into the castle. He let his instincts pull him along, knowing that would be the quickest way to find the young Maou. He slipped quickly through the empty corridors, worry rising as he met no other soul. He increased his pace, turning sharply left around a corner only to come to an abrupt stop when he realized where it was he was standing.

Before him stood the large ornate doors that led into Belal's audience chamber, the place the King had taken to residing in after the masked figure had appeared. Cautiously he stepped forward, not missing the fact the guards that were usually posted by the door were gone.

He readied his sword just incase, slowly pushing the door open and slipping inside the room. The first place his eyes went was the throne at the far end of the hall. At the base of the chair, slumped in a heap on the floor was Greater Shimaron's King, eyes open, staring at nothing. Belal was dead.

Conrad's face remained grim as he surveyed the rest of the room, only then noticing the other figure, lying utterly still, sprawled across the stone floor only a few feet from the door.

"Yuuri…" His eyes went wide. "Yuuri!" He rushed forward, forgetting everything about being cautious. He'd almost reached the teen's side when a memory rose in his mind, reminding him once again of his mission.

"_**Are you willing to abandon everything to create the world that Yuuri's wishes for? **_

Conrad froze, his right hand unconsciously gripping his left arm.

"_**For without the willingness to sacrifice that, his dream will not be realized."**_

He was shaking ever so slightly, without even realizing it.

"_**So I ask you again, will you abandon everything for Yuuri's dream?"**_

He swallowed hard, forcing his hand to release his arm.

"_Yes, I will… for Yuuri."_

He easily remembered the answer he'd given without a flicker of hesitation, what a fool he'd been, not realizing how much pain he would cause by that one little decision.

"I can," he whispered to himself. "I can give up everything." He forced himself to move, stepping towards to the young Maou. "I have given up everything." He took breath, moving closer. "And I don't regret my choice, but I will not leave his majesty here."

This place wasn't safe for Yuuri, even less so now that Belal was dead. The young Maou would be the perfect scapegoat to explain what had happened. That was a concern for later though, his top priority right now was getting them both safely out of the castle without being seen.

He'd finally reached Yuuri's side, sheathing his blade. He knelt down beside the unconscious teen, relieved to see that Yuuri was in fact breathing, shallow as it was. He tentative placed his hand on the young Maou's cheek, sucking his breath in when he felt the teen's tempter. Yuuri was as cold as ice, skin clammy to the touch.

"Yuuri," he called, hoping to rouse the young Maou. "Yuuri. Yuuri!" His worry rose several notches as the teen remained completely dead to the world. Yuuri's face was too pale, his breathing sounding labored. Conrad rolled the teen over, intent to gather him up so he could carry the young Maou in his arms, only to freeze as he noticed the blood smeared on the floor where the teen's hand had been.

With a bit of trepidation he lifted Yuuri's arm, facing the palm towards him. Conrad's expression darkened, jaw muscles tightening as he studied the long jagged wound that crossed from the teen's pinkie to his thumb. Whoever did this was going to pay dearly, Conrad swore it.

The soldier gripped the edge of his coat, expertly ripping a strip off for a makeshift bandage. Carefully he began to wind it around Yuuri's hand before tying it securely in place. He then scooped the young Maou up in his arms like a bride and quickly left the chamber.

Their passage to the courtyard where Conrad's horse was waiting was unhampered, much to the soldier's relief. Tiny white snowflakes had started to fall, making Conrad pause just inside the entrance. The young Maou wasn't at all dressed for this type of weather, in fact it looked like Yuuri had just arrived from his own world. He gently set the teen down against the wall of the entrance, before swiftly moving over to his horse.

He undid one of the pouches that was present on the side of the saddle, pulling out a heavy blanket that was stashed there. He then brought it back to the teen, wrapping the young Maou tightly in the thick blanket, making sure that the top covered the teen's mop of black hair as he did so.

The last thing either of them needed was anyone realizing who Yuuri really was. He then picked the teen up, carrying him over to his horse. Without any trouble he placed Yuuri in the saddle before pulling himself up behind the teen. He urged his horse forward towards the castle entrance, making sure the young Maou was still alright.

Yuuri lay limply against his chest, completely hidden from sight below the thick blanket. Conrad had his arms wrapped around the young Maou, holding tightly onto the reins, had this been any other time the soldier's heart would be fluttering madly about having Yuuri so close.

They passed out of the gate, heading quickly down the hill. Conrad squinted as the wind began to throw snow in his face, trying to see past the small white flakes for the army he'd been traveling with. He wanted to avoid them as much as he could, but now that he looked, they were nowhere in sight.

He should have counted that at a blessing, but all he could currently see it as was a worrying sign. It was as though someone wanted them- no that wasn't right, someone was _allowing _them to escape and that thought didn't sit well with the soldier.

Once they reached the bottom of the slope, he urged the warhorse to go faster. He wanted to be as far away from here as soon as possible. The horse took off at a gallop, its hoofs tearing up dirt and snow as it easily bore the two half Mazoku away from the grim castle.

It was nearing dusk when the weather took a turn for the worst. The once soft snowflakes now fell in a mixture of hailstones and heavy snow, which the howling wind threw around violently, taking visibility away with it.

Conrad struggled to see where it was they were going through the flurries, the world looking almost completely white around him. They needed to find shelter soon, the storm was only going to get worse and night was already fast approaching.

He could hardly see the road before them anymore, the dirt trail almost completely lost below the falling snow. The wind howled, biting relentlessly at his exposed flesh. It was at that moment, in the middle of the storm, Yuuri shifted against him, knocking some of the snow off the blanket.

"Con…rad?" the teen's voice was faint, barely audible over the storm.

Conrad tightened his arms reassuringly around the young Maou, never taking his eyes away from where they were heading. "I'm here Heika," he answered, the address sounding almost awkward from his mouth. It had been too long since he'd last used it.

"Yuuri…" corrected the young Maou. Conrad couldn't help the tiny smile that appeared on his chilled face, even in a situation like this his King still acted the same. "You're… sha…king…"

Conrad started slightly, not even realizing till then that his arms were trembling. He took a deep breath, calming himself. "It's just the cold," he assured the young Maou. "I'm alright."

"Li…ar…" whispered Yuuri, voice growing fainter. "I bet… you hav..en't even… smi..led… si…n…ce… you..." he trailed out, body suddenly going limp.

"Yuuri?" There was no answer. "Yuuri!" Still no reply. Conrad bit down on the panic that was starting to rise in him. They needed to find shelter _now_.

He redoubled his efforts, searching through the howling blizzard, praying that he'd spot something in the fading light. As though answering his prayer, the wind shifted directions, revealing a structure off to their right. He turned the horse sharply, spurring it to go faster. The wind roared, trying to hide the building once again but Conrad knew it was there.

He drew up to the structure, slowing the warhorse. The building loomed out of the gloom, a dark shape blacker than the sky. Once they were right up against the side, Conrad dismounted, the reins wrapped around his shoulder and Yuuri in his arms as he searched for the door.

It didn't take long to locate, and open it with a rough shove from his shoulder the old wooden door opened on screaming hinges. As soon as he stepped inside, the wind died from his ears, the horse happily trotting in behind him. Conrad released the reins, shoving the door shut with his back.

It was dark, but enough light still existed from outside for Conrad to easily move around by. He glanced around, looking for a place to set Yuuri down. The old barn was surprisingly warm, considering it looked to have been abandoned for quite a while now.

He spotted a heap of hay not too far off to one side, which he made his way over to. Gently he set Yuuri down on the hay, before pulling the heavy blanket away from the young Maou's face. A low whimper escaped the teen's throat, catching the soldier's attention.

"Yuuri," called Conrad, hoping to rouse the other. Yuuri's brows knitted together as he let out another pained whimper. "Yuuri." Conrad placed his hand gently on the teen's forehead, feeling for a temperature. Slowly the Yuuri's dark eyes fluttered open. "Yuuri." The young Maou blinked several times, his unfocused gaze drifting up to the soldier's face.

"Con…rad?"

The soldier smiled softly at him. "It's alright, I'm here." Yuuri was still cold to the touch but thankfully not as bad as it had been back at the castle. He started to pull his hand away but Yuuri suddenly reached out, weakly grasping the soldier's wrist with his pale hand.

"D…don't… lea..ve…" Yuuri's voice trembled, tears filling his dark eyes. A sight that made Conrad freeze, and something his memory would hold onto for the rest of his life.

The soldier swallowed hard, gently grasping the teen's hand with his own. "It's alright, Yuuri."

The young Maou shook his head frantically, not caring how much the action caused his head to spin. "Please! Don't leave…" Conrad hesitated. What could he say? He didn't want to lie, not about this, but- "Conrad…" -but he'd already made his choice and given his word.

He just hoped… someday Yuuri would forgive him.

"I'm here Yuuri, and I'm taking you back to Shin Makoku," the soldier promised softly. The young Maou calmed at that, much to Conrad's relief. "Get some rest." Yuuri hesitated, struggling to hold his eyes open. Conrad smiled gently, knowing exactly what was bothering to teen. "I'll still be here when you wake up, I promise." The teen nodded slightly, allowing his eyes to drift shut and with a soft sigh, was sound asleep.

Conrad sat silently beside him, allowing himself to gently brushing the teen's bangs back from his face. The young Maou's hand still held onto his tightly and Conrad made no move to let go. "I won't let anything else happen to you, I swear."

-----------------------------

And I think leaving it right there is perfect. (evil grin) Yay cuteness! I was thinking of having this chapter longer, but then decided the next bit didn't really fit the mood of this chapter. Also think it's cuter with the first chapter revolving around Yuuri and then the second one revolving around Conrad.

Anyway, enough blathering on my part, though on a closing note, I'm amazed how much of a response I got from just the first chapter and I have to say, that's really inspired me to get working on the next chapter.

Big thanks going out to all those who reviews! Till next time!


	3. Recovery

Heika - Majesty

-----------------------------

Shin Makoku was in an uproar. Or more exactly, the inhabitants of Blood Pledge Castle were in an uproar. Or more precisely still, Gunter was in a state of hysterics, Gwendal was organizing another search party, and there were standing orders to not let the news of Yuuri's disappearance spread beyond the castle walls.

Keeping this secret was proving quite difficult, however, because Gunter was putting on a full waterworks show with his tears, not to mention that he was wailing at the top of his lungs in a way only he could. His cries were so loud that they threatened to breach the castle's great stone bulwarks, with a ferocity many an invader would have envied, and escape into the outside world.

This had been going on for almost an entire week now, and everyone had serious headaches, which brought Gwendal to his current predicament. Everyone tired of Gunter's constant carrying on had nominated the oldest son of Cheri to shut the blubbering man up, or strangle him, as other people in the castle had suggested.

Even the new row of stuffed animals Gwendal had knitted hadn't helped his humour in the slightest or improved his outlook on the task before him. He was currently standing outside the dining room, glower at full power, plus several new lines of wrinkles, staring at the puddle that was seeping out from under the door from the probably flooded room, which Gunter currently occupied.

Gwendal wondered again, how it was he was roped into this task? He had better things to do, like trying to find the person who was the cause of this entire affair in the first place.

"Heeeeeeeika!" began the new line of wailing from the other side of the door.

One of Gwendal's eyebrows twitched and he began to massage his pounding head. He might as well get this over with, otherwise his headache was only going to get worse. If Gunter kept this up, Gwendal would be surprised if the neighbouring countries didn't hear him.

The castle had been surprised when Murata had shown up three days ago, bearing the bad news that Yuuri was in their world and missing to boot. According to the Great Sage, he'd been separated from Yuuri while they were transported here and didn't have a clue where the young Maou could have ended up.

Thus the mad search for their king had begun. Now they were running out of kingdom to search, and still there was no trace of their troublesome Maou.

Gwendal sighed, turning his thoughts back to the task at hand. He just needed to get this over with so everyone could have some peace and quiet. He reached for the door, preparing himself for the tidal wave that was sure to be released when he opened it. He turned the doorknob and was about to open it when a guard came diving down the hall, shouting incoherently.

Gwendal turned, glowering at the guard, which brought the flailing babble to an end. "What is it? And slowly this time," ordered Gwendal.

"Sir, his majesty…" gasped Dorcas. "His majesty is at the back gate!"

Before Gwendal could do so much as react, the door to the dinning room banged open, letting free the waves of tears as Gunter shot past them like a bullet and down the hall towards the back gate.

"I'm coming Heika!" cried Gunter as he disappeared from sight. Gwendal grumbled as he began to follow after the crazed Mazoku. But if anyone were to look closely, they would have noticed that he wasn't glowering quite as much, and most of the wrinkles on his brow had disappeared. Gwendal made his way to the back gate, passing all the destruction Gunter had left in his wake. He entered the small courtyard where the back gate was, only to stop short like Gunter had just a few steps ahead of him.

Both Mazoku had their hands on their swords in a second, glaring across the courtyard where a cloaked figure stood, with Yuuri on his back, the young Maou's arms loosely slung around his neck. The Maou's face was pale, while his hair was dyed a shade of reddish brown.

The cloaked figure cleared his throat, speaking clearly. "I haven't been able to get him to a doctor, so I don't know what's wrong with him." Both Gwendal and Gunter tensed more. "I don't intend to harm anyone. If I did, I wouldn't have brought him back."

There was a long moment of silence where no one moved. Finally Gwendal broke it, speaking softly, "Gunter." His order conveyed in that one word. Gunter nodded, releasing his sword before slowly approaching the cloaked figure. Gwendal watched them silently, ready to react if he noticed any shifty moves on the cloaked figures part.

The person knelt down slowly, making sure not to move suddenly as he gently pulled Yuuri from his back, not moving again until Gunter had taken the sleeping King. Then slowly the cloaked figure stood, backing away from Gunter, trying to show that he meant no harm.

"I'll take him to Gisela," Gunter told Gwendal quietly before he hurried, leaving the other two standing alone in the courtyard.

Gwendal studied the other for a long moment, not sure what to make of the situation. The cloaked person returned his gaze steadily, calmly waiting for Gwendal to make a decision. Finally the full blooded Mazoku sighed, gesturing for him to come. "You know where my office is, I want a full explanation of what's going on."

The cloaked figure nodded, not bothered in the slightest about leading the way there. Gwendal was fairly certain this wasn't one of his better ideas, but the other had brought Yuuri back to the castle, even though they were suppose to be enemies… maybe… maybe they'd never been on opposite sides like he first thought…

It seemed all too soon they stood inside Gwendal's office, the door shut behind them. Gwendal sighed, crossing his arms as he sat back against his desk, regarding the other. "Tell me exactly how it is that you came by his majesty, Conrad."

His half brother stood at attention before him, hood still hiding his features, but making no attempt to disguise his voice. "I don't know the full story," he began truthfully. Since Conrad was a child Gwendal had been able to tell when he was lying, now he just hoped his older brother would see that he was telling the truth. "Belal managed to capture him somehow. I was just returning at the time. I went ahead of the army and when I arrived at the castle it was empty and Belal was dead." Conrad paused, allowing Gwendal to absorb the statement.

"How?" demanded the Mazoku.

The soldier shook his head. "I don't know. I believe it has something to do with a masked strategist that was hanging around before Belal's death, nor did I stick around to find out." He paused again, taking a deep breath. "I found His Majesty the Maou in the main chamber, and in worse shape than he is now." Gwendal didn't take well to that bit of information. "I don't know what was done to him, though I got the impression that he did try to fight back."

Gwendal sighed, rubbing his aching forehead. Things just kept getting more complicated. He was definitely going to have to get his knitting kit out again before the day was through. "I don't know what you're playing at Conrad, but after what you've done, to return the Maou to Shin Makoku from Greater Shimaron, of all places, I highly doubt you truly are a traitor." Conrad couldn't help the surprised noise that escaped him. "This isn't going to be easy to explain to everyone." The soldier wasn't sure what kind of reaction he'd expected from his older brother but this certainly hadn't been it. "However," continued Gwendal, "it still doesn't explain what exactly you were thinking trying to trick us into believing you had joined Greater Shimaron, now does it?"

Conrad hesitated for only a second, before deciding to come partially clean on why he'd done it. "It seemed like the best way to prevent them from keeping the Forbidden Boxes. Any they did manage to get, I planned to steal and make off with them." Gwendal's expression clearly stated he knew full well that wasn't the entire truth. Conrad shifted uncomfortably, strongly reminded of the time as a child he'd told Gwendal that his imaginary friend was the one to blame for the missing plate of cookies. That story had gone over worse then a lead balloon.

Gwendal sighed, turning towards his desk. "I have to call off the search but this matter will be cleared up right away," he stated, writing something down on a piece of paper from his desk. "Whether you're reinstated at the Maou's protector is another question all together."

"I understand that," replied Conrad.

He must have given something away in his tone because Gwendal turned sharply to look at him, studying him with a suspicion. "You're not staying," it was more if a statement then a question.

Conrad sighed softly, a sad smile appearing on his face, so he had tipped his hand. Sometimes he believed his brother knew him a little too well.

_The darkness was blinding, almost suffocating like the thick sent of ancient wood that was overpowering his sense. He stumbled, right hand brushing painfully against the splintering wall. He whimpered, cradling his hand tightly to himself, wishing the dull throb would just go away._

_He shook his head, forcing himself to take another step forward. He had to continue on as best he could, otherwise the things in the darkness would get him. He swallowed hard, reminding himself he'd never been scared of the dark, but what ever was out there, they unsettled him greatly. _

_He didn't dare call out for his friends even though he knew they were close by. He could hear them sometimes, voice calling for him, but every time he drew closer their voices would fade out into nothing. He always had to bite down on his panic then, forcing himself to take a step and then another._

_The creatures, for that is what the things were, watched him intently, eyes piercing the darkness. They followed his every move, waiting for him to finally stop so that they could catch him. He ignored it as best he could, moving onward, determined to find someone._

_There was a soft brush of wind, making him slow as he heard the whisper of sound up on it. It grew in volume until he realized it was someone screaming in pain. There was another voice ordering to be left behind, while a third wailed and cried in fear._

_They were all familiar, all of people he knew. They grew in volume, merging all together till he couldn't understand any of them and then a single noble voice that he knew all to well cut above them all, silencing the others completely._

"_I swear to you, Yuuri… I won't let anything happen to you."_

_There was a piercing howl, making Yuuri gasp. The creature, it was going after- "Conrad look-"_

_It was coming after him. Too late the thought registered as the creature crashed full force into him, something punching right through his chest._

Yuuri snapped bolt upright, panting heavily. He groaned as his head began to spin, nearly sending him falling back into bed. Wait… he blinked as his head began to clear, where exactly was he?

He glanced around the dark room and realized a second later he was in his room back at Blood Pledge Castle. All colour drained from his face, he was… Conrad! He threw his blankets away, struggling crawl over to the edge of the monstrous bed.

As he did so he noticed the bandage wrapped around his right hand along with the other around his head. He didn't spare them much thought or even try to figure out where they had come from or how he'd gotten them. Conrad had said he'd take him to Shin Makoku but _nothing_ about staying himself.

Yuuri forced himself to stand, shivering as his bare feet hit the cold stone floor. He teetered dangerously, legs barely holding him as he began to hobble as quickly as he could towards the doors of his room. He struggled along, desperately trying to not to upset his delicate balance.

The journey took far longer than it usually did, but he did get to the doors without falling. He leaned heavily against one of them, lack of breath forcing him to stop. Who knew it could be so hard just to walk that short distance, never mind the fact the room was quite large in its own right.

He straightened again after a moment, yanking the door open and stepping out into the hallway. He didn't dare waist the time or the energy to try and lose the door again so he began a quick shuffle down the hall, ignoring the frigid air. He staggered drunkenly, legs becoming shakier with every step he took but he was bent and determined to find the soldier.

He came to a stop as he reached a divide in the corridor, unsure which passage he should take. _'Conrad…' _His hands curled into fists, he needed to find him quickly. He turned his sights on the far corridor that stretched off to his left, Conrad's room was down there, which made it the best place to start.

That meant, however, that he was going to have to leave the safety of the wall. He took a deep breath, a determined expression coming onto his face. He pushed off, and began moving without any support towards the hallway. His legs acted almost like jelly beneath him, making him wonder if they were going to hold him the entire way.

He gritted his teeth, he couldn't give out now. He was a little less then half way across, if he fell now-

His legs decided at that moment to promptly buckle out from under him. He yelped, slamming his eyes shut, waiting for the impact with the ground but it never came. He frowned, cautiously opening his eyes. Someone had caught him, who it was though was hard to tell in the gloomy hallway.

"Are you alright, Heika?"

He gaped, before exclaiming with both relief and delight, "Conrad! You're here!"

"I am," the soldier smiled gently at him. "But you should be in bed still."

Yuuri gave a nervous laugh, "Sorry about that."

The soldier set him back on his feet, though kept a steady grip on the teen's arm, making sure he didn't fall again. "Let's get you back to bed."

"Right…" The solider started to help him back down the hall. "Uh… Conrad…" he hesitated, suddenly unsure of what to say. "You're not… you're not still thinking of leaving, are you?" The last two words betraying how scared Yuuri was.

Conrad didn't even get a chance to answer as a voice roared down the hallway. "Wimp!" Wolfram marched swiftly towards them. "What do you think you're doing out of bed so soon!" The blond started dragging Yuuri down the hall towards his room, ignoring all the protests the young Maou gave as they went. "You shouldn't be moving around."

Yuuri gave Conrad a pleading look, but the soldier merely smiled in return. The young Maou wasn't certain but he could have sworn he caught a tint of sadness to it. He didn't get a chance to really think about it though, as Wolfram forced him back into bed, dumping the heavy blankets back on top of him and thus helping impair any future escape attempts.

"And don't you dare move from there until Gisela says you're _completely_ recovered," ordered Wolfram, giving the other a menacing look.

Yuuri laughed nervously, hands raised in a placating gesture. "I won't, I won't," he assured Wolfram. "Of course, it might help if Gisela actually had a look at me, wouldn't it?"

"I'll get her," answered Conrad, making Yuuri jump slightly. He hadn't realized the solider had followed them into the dark bedroom. Now that he looked though, he could just make out the soldier standing beside the door on the other end of the room. "If you'll excuse me." The door opened and shut announcing the exit of said person.

Yuuri sighed quietly, turning his attention back to Wolfram who had pulled a chair to his bedside. The blond's expression softened slightly as his eyes met Yuuri's. "How are you feeling?" he asked, worry seeping into his voice.

Yuuri gently rested a hand against his bandaged head, careful not to touch the lump on the back of his skull. After a moment he answered, "I've been better," and he grinned sheepishly.

Wolfram was not reassured. "How much do you remember?" He hesitated, adding, "Gisela said the bump on your head… might affect your short term memory."

Yuuri went very quiet, the smile falling from his expression. He stared down at his hands, eyes following the bandage wrapped around his palm, past his wrist, and half way up his arm. He couldn't even remember hurting his hand. "Just…" he began, more to himself than to Wolfram, "just a vague feeling… and… something red… as bright as the sun…" He shivered, suddenly drawing the blankets closer around himself. "I was terrified." The last part had been whispered, which Wolfram barely caught. "And then Conrad was carrying me," he continued louder this time. "We came here almost entirely on foot… I think…"

Wolfram sighed, leaning back in his chair. "You've been out of it for two weeks," he began, staring out at the room. "A week here and a week…" he shook his head. "So far our only guess is someone interfered with you being summoned here from Earth and manage to pull you to a different location where you then ended up in Belal's castle." Yuuri swallowed hard at that. "Sir Weller found you there as you probably already figured out."

Yuuri felt a feeling bubble up in him, urging him to ask, "What happened to Belal?" Wolfram gave him a startled look, before forcing himself to look away. "Is he…" Yuuri trailed out, not needing to finish the sentence.

"Don't feel sorry for him Yuuri, that man was a tyrant."

Yuuri fiddled absently with the blankets, not looking at Wolfram. "I know he wasn't a good King but… what's going to happen to Greater Shimaron now?"

Wolfram huffed, crossing his arms. "They'll choose themselves a new leader, that simple."

The young Maou was silent for several moments. "Is it really?"

"Of course it is wimp!"

"But Greater Shimaron is a powerful nation, there's going to be a backlash to this and… a shift in the power balance, which I know can't be good." Wolfram gaped, never before had the blond heard Yuuri put so much forethought into a situation like this.

"Yuuri-" he began and was promptly interrupted by the doors banging open.

Heika!" Gunter flew into the room, sparkling tears falling from his lavender eyes. "Heeeeeeeika!"

Gunter's arms were raised, readying to latch the young Maou in a hug, only to have Wolfram purposely stand in his way. "Back off!" Wolfram shouted angrily. "Yuuri's _my_ sick fiancé!" Gunter eeked, skittering quickly away from the fuming blond.

Yuuri smiled brightly, "Hey Gunter, you're looking well."

"What about yourself Heika?" asked Gunter anxiously. "Are you feeling alright? Do you need anything? Are you hungry? Do you want me to fluff your pillow?" Wolfram looked about ready to kill Gunter as the list of questions grew.

Yuuri laughed nervously, trying to defuse the situation. "No, no I'm alright for the moment." He looked up as more people entered his room.

"Good morning Heika," greeted Gisela, approaching the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Not the best truthfully," he replied. Gunter let out another small eek, moving towards the King, only to instantly back off again as he was leveled with a double set of glares from his daughter and Wolfram.

"Well," she began brightly, turning back to the young Maou. "Lets start off by looking at your hand." He offered her his bandaged arm, allowing her to remove the wrappings.

He was shocked when she removed the last layer of bandage, revealing a jagged gash that ran across the entire length of his palm. Wolfram gave an angry growl from somewhere close by as Gisela began to run her glowing fingers gently over Yuuri's injury, trying to heal it.

_He couldn't breath. Someone was too close._ _His arm was being burned off._

He gave a fearful yelp, roughly yanking his hand away. "Yuuri!" The chorus of voices brought him back to reality quicker than the hand on his shoulder. He was shaking, arm pressed tightly against his chest with his palm against his pajama shirt. He swallowed hard, slowly surveying the silent room around him, cheeks burning as he did so. All eyes were on him, boring into him, and soon he had to look away.

"Sorry," he murmured, staring intently at the covers on his bed.

"I think it would be best if everyone left," Gisela told the others, her warning glare more than enough to stop anyone from protesting. She didn't speak again until the room was empty and the door closed behind them. "Are you going to be okay?"

Yuuri was silent for a long moment. "I just…" he swallowed hard. "There was someone else there… and it wasn't Belal…" He hesitated before continuing, "th-they wanted something from me." His voice was barely audible and he was clutching his arm tighter to his chest.

She nodded, finishing her examination of him in silence. "Is it alright if I invite everyone back in?"

He nodded, a faint smile on his face. "You might as well, easier to just to tell everyone in one go."

She went to the door, beckoning them all back in. Wolfram entered first, with Gunter fluttering in right behind him, and Conrad following at a steady pace behind them. Gisela closed the door again, before turning to face the room.

"His majesty is recovering well, although that wound on his hand still has me worried. No matter what I try, so far it hasn't closed at all. The best I can do for it is just keep it clean and hope it heals by itself." Worried looks passed between the occupants, making Yuuri shift uncomfortably.

"What would cause it to act like that?" asked Conrad.

Gisela bit her lip, searching her memory. "The closest thing I can think of that would cause this is a weapon made out of houseki," she answered grimly. "However, those only slowed down healing maryoku, they didn't halt it completely." Wolfram and Gunter exchanged uneasy looks.

"What is it?" demanded Yuuri, his hands tightening on the blankets of his bed. "Has something happened?"

Conrad was the only one to answer, "There's been attacks-" he began.

"Weller!" yelled Wolfram angrily.

"Attacks!" Yuuri exclaimed.

The blond groaned, hitting his forehead. Their sick Maou was going to do something extremely stupid, he just knew it.

"Is anyone hurt?" continued Yuuri. "Who's attacking? Have you tried talking it through with them?"

Wolfram glared at Conrad, but there was nothing he could do about it now. "It isn't the humans, wimp."

"I didn't say it was," replied Yuuri slightly calmer. "Who is attacking us?"

"Wraiths," answered Conrad.

Yuuri blinked stupidly, "You mean as in _ghosts!_" he squeaked, flailing his arms.

The soldier nodded. "They've been attacking villages within the last two weeks and so far they've been described as looking like demonic wolves. Luckily, not one's been hurt as of yet." Yuuri paled at those last words, but a determined look appeared on his face, one that was easily recognized.

"Absolutely not Yuuri!" yelled Wolfram, startling everyone in the room. "You're nowhere near in good enough shape to go gallivanting off! Is that clear?"

"But-" Yuuri began to protest.

"Gwendal is already started to look into the matter," assured Conrad. "I'm sure he'll be able to handle it just fine."

Yuuri opened his mouth to protest but Gisela cut him short. "That's enough talk for now. His majesty needs his rest as well." She then started ushering people out of the room, though Wolfram managed to slip past her, grumbling about stupid Maou's with stupid ideas, while helping Yuuri settle into bed.

Gunter was protesting loudly as his daughter dragged him out of the room. "But Heika might need meeee!" he wailed at the top of his voice, but Gisela wasn't paying him any heed. "But," he began to protest again, "how is Heika suppose to sleep with all this sunshine coming in?"

Yuuri frowned into his pillow. Sunshine? He hadn't even noticed when the curtains had been pulled back. He opened his eyes, gazing across the room towards the window. For a moment he was confused and then it hit him like a ton of bricks what was wrong. He inhaled sharply, heart pounding wildly in his chest.

"Yuuri?" asked Wolfram quietly, appearing again at the Maou's side, a concerned expression on his face. "What's wrong?" Yuuri tried to put a bright smile on his face, but it didn't quite make it. Wolfram sat down again, taking one of the young Maou's hands in his own. "Yuuri?"

The teen gripped the blond's hand tightly, a smile finally coming to his face, completely hiding the panic he felt. "I'm fine, I'm fine," he assured, "J-just tired that's all."

Wolfram huffed, scowling at him. "Then get some rest, wimp."

Yuuri nodded once more, letting his head fall back onto the pillow again. He closed his eyes, snuggling farther under the blankets. It was a long time before he finally drifted off to sleep though, leaving Wolfram quietly sitting by his side.

The blond smiled softly, affectionately brushing a lock of dark hair from Yuuri's face, however the smile disappeared a second later. Wolfram sat back in his chair, worry flickering in his emerald eyes. Yuuri, though still fast asleep, was still clutching the blond's hand in a death grip.

-----------------------------

Boy, this chapter was quite a bit of work, though I have to say I'm quite pleased with it. Brought some more humour, had a nice scene with Gwendal and Conrad (I don't think I've read a fanfic with them interacting much, though it's hard to remember considering how much fanfiction I've devoured. That and it was just fun putting the missing cookies story in), and did a fairly good job of Wolfram (Not meaning to toot my own horn, I just don't like Wolfram very much, though I don't hate him either. I just find it hard to not his character one extreme or the other)

Anyway, that's it for now! Thank you to all those of that you reviewed! See ya next chapter!


	4. Perhaps

Late evening had settled in around Blood Pledge Castle,

Sir Voltaire – Gwendal (His last name)

ooooooooooooooooooo

Late evening had settled in around Blood Pledge Castle, the sun barely visible in the sky anymore. Conrad was slowly patrolling the castle, making sure nothing was amiss. His footsteps echoed through the empty corridors, the only sound in the empty passage. He paused as the hallway opened up into a courtyard, the cool evening air was refreshing and the view was breath taking. Fireflies blinked lazily in the faint light, drifting around the small flowers that has closed their petals for the night.

It was peaceful here, the silence allowing him to relax slightly before he had to continue his patrol. Most of the residence of Blood Pledge had already retired for the evening, leaving a comforting emptiness to the halls in the fading twilight.

The solider was about to move on, when he caught a flicker of movement on the far side of the dark courtyard. He turned sharply, quickly advancing, hand going for his sword, only to come to a dead stop when he realized exactly who it was.

He took a deep breath, relaxing his stance again. "You shouldn't be out here, Heika," he spoke gently to the young Maou who was kneeling over something, back towards the soldier. Conrad approached the teen, intending to escort him back to his room.

"They're beautiful, aren't they Conrad?" There was a desperation in the young Maou's voice, one that surprised the soldier. Conrad's worry doubled as he also realized Yuuri hadn't reprimanded him for calling him Heika either.

Conrad knelt down beside the young Maou, glancing at the blue flower the teen was running his fingers over. The flower his mother had created, Conrad-stands-upon-the-Earth.

"They are indeed, Heika," he assured with his usual kind smile. He was silent then, letting the words sink in for a moment. "What's the matter Yuuri?" The teen sighed heavily, pulling his hand away from the blossom.

"I…" the young Maou trailed off, turning his head slightly away from the soldier. "Why did you stay?"

Conrad stiffened at the question, not expecting Yuuri to ask him that. He opened his mouth, struggling to find something to say. "Yuuri I-" His guilt must have leaked into his voice because Yuuri instantly shot to his feet.

"Never mind, never mind," he blurted. "I'm sorry Conrad, I-I shouldn't have asked. I'm sorry."

He started to run off but Conrad called after him, "Yuuri wait!" The teen paused but didn't turn. "You…" the soldier struggled to find the right thing to say, "you have to understand Yuuri… I was asked by Shinou to gather the boxes."

Yuuri back was still turned, but the soldier could see the teen was struggling to speak as much as he was. When the young Maou finally responded his words came out in a hurried flood, "Wolfram said we've been here a week and I thought- I thought you were going to leave as soon we got here! I don't know why you're thinking that! Greater Shimaron isn't a threat anymore and there's two boxes here. Why can't you help _us_ find the other ones? Why do you have to go galloping off by yourself and leave me here! I don't understand! Why can't I help you?" Yuuri's voice rose with each question, distress ringing loud and clear in Conrad's ears. The young Maou fell silent for a moment, blowing his head, before confessing softly, "I don't get it, Conrad." The soldier didn't answer so Yuuri spoke again, "Why did you join Greater Shimaron to begin with?"

"_Abandon everything to create the world Yuuri wishes for."_

Conrad stiffened, his heart pounding in his chest. He opened his mouth to speak, but no sound escaped passed his lips. He closed his eyes, sighing deeply. He was such a coward. Unable to admit the reason why he'd stayed, why he stood facing Yuuri as an enemy, or why now he could not speak, just because all three answers were tied to a single truth he could never admit, not even to himself. The world Yuuri wished…

"A peaceful world…" whispered Conrad aloud without realizing.

"Huh?" asked Yuuri, turning slightly towards him.

The soldier started slightly but continued speaking, "Greater Shimaron had possession of one of the boxes. Or more precise, the one I-" he only choked slightly but recovered quickly, "that I'm the key for."

Yuuri was silent for a long moment. "And Belal knew that." Conrad nodded, but the confirmation wasn't needed. "Is that… is that why you didn't want to stay here?"

"It's too dangerous to have a box and key so close to each other," replied the soldier. "Shin Makoku actually has three of the Forbidden Boxes now… the last one however is still out there somewhere."

"Then… what convinced you to stay?"

Before Conrad could think of what to say, he found himself deflecting the question. "It's late Heika, you shouldn't be out of bed this soon." As soon as the words passed his lips, Conrad wanted to hit himself.

"Oh," whispered Yuuri, bowing his head.

Scratch that, kick himself repeatedly, though even that might not suffice. Yuuri was clearly berating himself to asking that question again. Conrad tried to say something, but Yuuri was already heading out of the garden and still nothing came to the soldier's mind. With a defeated sigh, Conrad gave up and followed quietly after the teen.

Neither spoke again as Conrad escorted the young Maou back to his bedroom, where the soldier simply bowed, wishing the young Maou a goodnight. Yuuri merely nodded in return, closing the door softly behind him as Conrad departed.

The soldier's guilt was trying to eat him alive, and quite frankly succeeding in it too. Conrad slowly finished his patrol of the castle and retired for what was a very long night of just tossing and turning.

So it was early the next morning, even before the sun had barely started to brighten the sky that Conrad rose to start the day. He dressed quickly, making sure his sword was present at his side before exiting his room with another heavy sigh. He wondered how well Yuuri managed to sleep last night.

"Having problems with your love life, Captain?" Conrad didn't even bat an eyelash as he glanced over at the redhead leaning causally against the wall outside his door. By this point, he was far too use to the other half Mazoku's greetings to even be fazed anymore. Yozak grinned slyly at him. "Because you know that I'm always more than willing to give you advice-"

"Thank you, Yozak," Conrad cut him off, "but I assure you, that's not necessary. What's there to report?"

Yozak's smile grew even larger. "So there _is _someone! Who's the lucky-"

"Yozak."

The redhead sighed, "Fine, fine, but I will get the details out of you."

"I'm sure you will," answered Conrad, making a mental note to avoid his friend until the redhead gave up trying to pry anything else out of him.

"Anyway, Sir Voltaire sent me back to report that the wraiths are steadily heading towards here. We're trying to hold them off but it's not going so well."

Conrad frowned at that. "How so?"

"It's just like the rumours said, swords don't have any effect on them and maryoku only slows them down a bit." The redhead sighed, crossing his arms. "I hate to say it, but I think we're going to have to get the kid to use his power to beat-"

"Absolutely not," Conrad stated coldly, startling Yozak.

"Whoa, calm down. It's scary seeing you act like your older brother." He paused for a moment, before commenting, "I don't see why you're against it though, the kid looked fine when he ran by a few minutes ago. I wouldn't even have known he was there if I hadn't spotted him with my own two eyes, you teaching him stealth?"

Now it was Conrad's turn to be surprised. "No, I haven't."

A worried look appeared on Yozak's face as he glanced up the hallway. "Me thinks we should keep a closer eye on him then," he said quietly, looking back, expression grim.

"Agreed," answered Conrad without hesitation.

"I heard about the cut on the kid's hand, is it really like-" Conrad nodded. "Now that's just weird. How could he have gotten it while he was in Greater Shimaron?"

"Those wraiths are heading straight for us. I highly doubt they're just mindless ghosts."

"So you think there's a connection between what happened to the kid and them?"

"Undoubtedly," answered Conrad. "The only question now is who's the grandmaster controlling it all."

"There're bigger things to worry about then that sadly," replied Yozak grimly. "Those Wraiths are going to be here by noon tomorrow and there's no way to stop them. I've already been ordered to start getting people evacuated from the town, it'll take a while to organize though, so I'll leave keeping an eye on the kid to you, Captain."

He pushed off the wall, strolling down hall. Conrad turned to head the other way when Yozak called over his shoulder, "I expect to hear all the wonderful details about your crush when I get back!" Conrad shook his head, not bothering to retort. He walked swiftly up the hall, never once noticing the black haired teen, they'd been talking about, standing silently in the shadows through the entire conversation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It wasn't until breakfast that Conrad came upon Yuuri. The soldier had entered the dining room, intent on getting a bite to eat and was surprised to find that the room wasn't as empty as he thought it would be.

The young Maou was seated at the table, and strangely enough, exactly one chair over from his usual spot. Last night was still at the forefront of his mind, so Conrad didn't comment as he moved towards the table. He sat down quietly opposite the teen like he did every morning, putting himself one chair over from his own normal place.

"Good morning Heika," he greeted after a moment, his usual warm smile on his face. Yuuri merely nodded in return, not looking up at all from the plate of food he was playing with. Conrad inwardly winced, though his expression never faltered. He really wished he handled that better last night.

He hesitated for just a moment before silently drawing his breath in. "Yuuri," he began. The young Maou didn't look up at him, but his fork did pause from where it was pushing a bit of scrambled egg across his plate. "I wish to apologies about last night, I shouldn't have-"

"You don't need to apologies, Conrad," Yuuri told him quietly. The soldier let his breath out, relieved that Yuuri was talking to him. "I'm glad you're back Conrad, I really am. And… I'm sorry, I-I shouldn't have asked. It really isn't my place asking for your reasons, since they're your reasons and are none of my business to begin with, I mean everyone has their own reasons for doing something, like Wolfram, he'd never admit it but he's glad you're back Conrad, and so is Gwendal, and Gunter too, though he probably didn't try to crush you in a hug when he saw you, not that would be a bad thing mind you but it would- I'm babbling, aren't I." Conrad couldn't hold the amused smile that had spread across his face and was having a difficult time of keeping himself from laughing. Yuuri's cheeks had turned a light shade of pink. "I-I should be the one apologizing," he began again. "After all, it wasn't any of my business. I'm sorry Conrad, I shouldn't have asked."

The soldier was silent for a moment, finally coming to a decision. "It is though, Yuuri," he swallowed hard, suddenly very nervous. Admitting something so personal wasn't his strong suit. He forged on ahead, trying to ignore the confused look Yuuri had. "You see… the reason I stayed was because-"

And at that exact moment Gunter walked in.

Conrad instantly snapped his mouth shut, staring at his breakfast as though it was the most interesting thing the world. "Good morning Heika," greeted the lavender haired man, seating himself, not noticing that the other two were sitting in the wrong places. "I'm so glad to see you up and about this morning, you must be feeling better!"

"Good morning to you too Gunter," answered Yuuri, with a sheepish smile. Conrad was shocked when he felt a spark of jealousy, not at Gunter but rather the fact he hadn't even gotten a hello let alone a smile when he'd arrived.

He mentally shook himself, trying to clear his head before he reached for the bowl of scrambled eggs. He added some to his plate, frowning slightly when he realized Yuuri hadn't eaten much yet. The young Maou was looking much better than he had been yesterday, but currently didn't seem to have an apatite.

The teen was absently running his fork over his plate again, every once and a while pushing his food around. He would then start poking at the bit of egg, before finally stabbing it. At which point he would devour it like a starved animal, confusing Conrad all the more.

Usually when Yuuri was starving, he'd wolf down everything in front of him in a matter of seconds, to the point where one could say he didn't have any manners. But not eating anything when he was clearly hungry wasn't something Conrad had ever seen the young Maou do before.

He glanced over at Gunter, wondering if he'd noticed but the lavender haired man was currently cradling a cup of tea, not paying either of them any attention. Conrad glanced back over at Yuuri, wondering if he should say anything. If he did, then Gunter would certainly blow things out of proportion, which the soldier knew Yuuri wouldn't like but the teen would like a crowd of people hearing about this even less. As it was, it would a while longer before anyone else showed up for breakfast.

"Is everything alright Heika?" asked Conrad, breaking the silence over the table. Gunter immediately looked up at them, concern clear on his face but Yuuri's reaction took them both by surprise.

The teen froze for a split second, like his hand had been caught in a cookie jar before he suddenly snapped to his feet. "I'm-not-feeling-well. I'm-going-to-go-lie-down-bye!" The words were said in a jumbled rush, ending with Yuuri disappearing out of the dining room, leaving two very shocked Mazoku behind.

Conrad sat there gaping, not sure how to react. Yuuri had just avoided his question, and lied straight to his face. Something Yuuri had never done before. Was the teen really happy to have him back? So far every time he'd spoken to the young Maou, it had ended with him putting his foot in his mouth. He was blowing it again. It didn't seem he was ever going to catch a break.

He glanced over at Gunter who was looking just as worried as he was. He calmly rose to his feet, appetite completely gone. "I'll have Gisela look in on him, if you'll excuse me." He made his way towards the door.

"You don't actually believe what he said," Gunter called after him, making the soldier pause. "You know as well as I do that he was lying."

"What do you suggest I do then?" Conrad didn't dare turn around to face the other.

Gunter made a soft exasperated sound. "Well if his majesty isn't feeling well I could always whip up one of my cure all remedies." Conrad struggled not to blanch at that, remembering quite clearly the last concoction had made both Gwendal and Gunter giddier than two year olds just by the fumes alone. The lavender haired man had made his point though.

"That won't be necessary Gunter, I'll talk to him." He didn't turn around as he left the room, knowing full well that Gunter was smirking at him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several hours later found Conrad still wandering the halls, searching for the missing Maou. The teen had disappeared off into some corner of the castle and Conrad could say confidently that it wasn't any of his usual spots either.

He hated to admit it but he was out of places to look, and was now just simply wandering aimlessly through the corridors, inquiring to anyone he saw if they'd seen the young King that morning. As it was, the few that had seen the Maou had spotted him before Conrad had run into the teen in the dining room and apparently no one had seen Yuuri since then. Conrad was just about to try another wing of the castle when a voice shouted down the hall at him.

"Sir Weller!" He stopped in his tracks, turning to see Wolfram marching straight towards him, a deadly expression his face. "We need to talk _now_."

Conrad blinked, wondering what currently had his brother so infuriated. Wolfram marched passed him, leading the way to a small office that the blond had been given but rarely used. He ushered Conrad inside before shoving the door roughly shut with more force then necessary.

He then whirled around, green eyes burning as he demanded, "What have you done to Yuuri?"

Conrad's jaw dropped, shocked by the question. "I haven't done anything to his majesty," he answered truthfully.

"Then why the hell did he run off?" snapped back the blond.

"I don't know."

Wolfram took a menacing step towards him. "I don't believe the for a instant Weller." His eyes flashed dangerously but Conrad was once again in the persona of the unflappable soldier. "You always know what's going thought that wimp's head."

"I honestly don't know what's wrong with him, Wolfram" Conrad paused briefly before finally continuing, "Perhaps… it would be better if you were the one to continue looking for his majesty."

The blond gave him a look that clearly stated he was idiot. "This is Yuuri we're talking about, Weller," he huffed, crossing his arms, loosing a slight bit of his anger. "That wimp wanted to go back for you after Belal's tournament, even despite what you said to him. He would have too if he hadn't been pulled back to the other world. Yuuri is way too naïve to even think about not trusting you." Conrad started to protest but Wolfram cut him off. "Don't try to deny it, you were thinking that." He shook his head. "Forget I said anything. You're more of an idiot than Yuuri if that's the reason you believe he's disappeared on us."

Conrad gave a wane smile. "You should still talk to him Wolfram."

"Don't you think I've tried already!" snapped the blond. "He wouldn't talk to me and I know there's something wrong! He won't spit it out!" He faltered then, hesitating, but added very quietly, "I-I don't know what to do… he… he won't even look at me…" Conrad was surprised that Wolfram admitted that, let alone admitting it to him of all people. It served to remind the soldier all over again, exactly how much everyone had changed since Yuuri had become the Maou.

Conrad cleared his throat. "Perhaps his Highness the Great Sage could help." Murata had a very uncanny ability to read people on just a glance, much better than what Conrad could do.

Wolfram visibly brightened at the idea, nodding his head. "I'll get him at once." He then rushed out of the room without so much as a backwards glance.

Conrad smiled softly at that. His younger brother truly cared deeply for Yuuri. The blond, no doubt, was going to go himself to retrieve Murata from Shinou's Temple even knowing, or perhaps forgetting in his rush to help Yuuri, that he wasn't allowed to enter the temple without Yuuri with him.

Conrad slowly exited the room, closing the door behind him. He meant what he said about Wolfram looking for the young Maou. Yuuri was, after all, Wolfram's fiancé, something the soldier found difficult to remember at times.

He kept reminding himself of that fact, but a tiny selfish part of him, which he tried desperately tried to ignore, wanted to just forget that fact completely.

He also blamed that selfish part for his willingness to tell Yuuri how to break off an engagement, and only had managed to stop himself because the opportunity time to tell the young Maou had yet to present itself. All that was required was one soft tap, or punch if one were feeling spiteful, to the forehead and the marriage proposal would be broken.

No one had even told Yuuri of that and the young Maou probably thought that there wasn't any way out of marrying Wolfram. Maybe if he could just mention it offhand to the teen, he'd have a chance-

Conrad cut the thought off abruptly, guilt eating at him as he quickened his pace down the corridor. Perhaps… he should have left after all.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Hello once again! I'd like to apologies for the lack of break between story and author notes. (Hopefully the new one I've put in will stick around) I just discovered a yesterday that the line I put in didn't take for the last three chapters. It's a pet peeve of mine so I'm going to go back and fix that along with some grammar errors I've noticed. Won't be changing any of the story line around or anything so nothing to worry. If I do, for some reason, change anything major I'll give you guys a head up in the next author note in chapter 5. Hopefully you won't have to wait as long this time, things are settling down quite nicely around here but that might change since I'm coming into the last mouth of school next week, oh my!

Moving along, big thanks to all those who reviewed and really enjoyed reading them all, so thanks once again!

Review Replies for Anonymous reviewers:

**Sitat: **Thank you, I've been trying to get my story as close to anime as possible, it's nice to hear that I'm doing a good job. I'm quite flattered. Thanks a bunch for the review and hope you enjoyed the newest chapter.

**Amanda: **I completely agree there isn't enough Conyuu out there, mostly the reason I started this fanfic I believe. I have this insane idea if I can't find a lot of a certain type of story, in this case, long Conyuu stories, I have to write one myself. Thanks a bunch for the review, and I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter.

Till next time!


	5. Attack

Wolfram had already lost his temper by the time Murata finally showed up outside Shinou's Temple. He had proceeded to shout at the poor sage for several minutes, before finally grabbing hold of him and dragging him back towards Blood Pledge Castle, ignoring every single one of the Great Sage's apologies.

"You know it would help if you told me exactly what the problem is," Murata tried again.

The blond huffed but answered anyway, "I need you to talk to Yuuri." He leading a quick march down the path back towards the castle, yanking Murata, who was struggling to keep up, behind him.

"I take it he's woken up then." He gave a small sigh, "That's the problem with Shinou's Temple, it's far enough away from the capital that we're the last to get any sort of news." He focused his attention back on the full blooded Mazoku. "How is Shibuya doing?"

"Not well," replied Wolfram grimly. "Something's wrong with him and he's not telling anyone what it is. He's managed to disappear into some nook of the castle, even Sir Weller is having trouble smoking him out."

"Has he tried Shibuya's normal hang outs?"

"Of course! He's even tried places Yuuri doesn't visit very often as well!"

"My, my, would seem that Shibuya doesn't want to be found then." The Great Sage adjusted his glasses, making the lens flash. "Perhaps we should try places we don't expect to find him in at all."

"And where exactly would places like that be?"

"Well," began Murata, "the library for one, also where Gunter gives him lessons, any place like that really."

"Weller has already tried those places as well." Wolfram released his hold of Murata's arm, much to the Great Sages relief. "Hurry up, we're almost there." The blond, however, faltered once they entered the gate, a large group of horses were there and people where milling about. "What's going on?" asked the blond bewildered.

He spotted Gwendal through the crowd a second later. "Brother!" he shouted, rushing forward through the throng of people, Murata close on his heels. "What's happened?"

Gwendal turned to them, expression utterly grim. "The wraiths are moving much quicker than we expected. They're going to be within the town any minute now."

Wolfram cursed loudly, glancing around. "Where's Yuuri? Has he been found yet?"

More wrinkles appeared on Gwendal 's brow. "Conrad's still looking for him."

Wolfram whirled around, all intent on rushing into the castle and hunting down his stupid idiotic fiancé, but was stopped by Murata before he could so much as take a step. "There's no point, Sir Bielefeld." Wolfram look ready to explode at that but Murata ignored him, calmly turning to Gwendal. "Have someone tell Sir Weller to try looking in Shibuya's previous residence, he'll know what I mean."

Gwendal gave him a strange look, but ordered a guard to pass the message along. As soon as Conrad received it, he took off at a run down the hall, not slowing down as he entered a stairwell, taking it the second floor. He dashed down the corridor, taking a sharp turn to the left before finally coming to a stop before a door located in the far reaches of the castle.

For a moment he wavered, hand out stretched but not touching the doorknob. It was several more seconds before he finally opened it, stepping into the room beyond. His expression showed utter calmness, while his mind was a turmoil of emotions. After all, he hadn't been anywhere near that place since…

The room was utterly empty, the furniture long since been removed. Dust flittered through the late afternoon sunshine, dancing in a soft breeze that passed through the room. He quickly scanned the area, spotting Yuuri almost instantly.

The young King was on the far side of the room, leaning on the frame of an open window, eyes gently shut. A soft smile was on his face, clearly enjoying basking in the sunlight, the soft wind gently tousling his hair.

Before Conrad could move or speak, the young Maou suddenly spoke up. "It's sad," he began quietly. "This room is so barren… I find it so sad…" the soldier's throat tightened, "…and yet… despite that… there's something comforting about it…" Yuuri slowly turned towards the soldier, eyes down cast, a look of guilt on his face. "It's Julia's room, isn't it…" The soldier couldn't find his voice to answer. "I'm sorry Conrad, I shouldn't have come here." Conrad tried to speak but still his voice wouldn't come. This just wasn't the right time. He stepped forward, taking hold of the Maou's arm. "Conrad?"

"The wraiths will be here any minute, we have to evacuate." He then gently started to lead the teen to the door, making sure Yuuri stayed close to his side as they moved into the hallway.

Everything was dead silent in the corridors, spurring the soldier to move quickly. The deserted castle was anything but safe, meaning his top priority right now was getting his King out of there unharmed.

They were coming up to a fork in the passage when Yuuri abruptly stopped and before Conrad could even ask what the problem was, the young Maou suddenly started dragging him back the way they'd come.

"Heika! Wait, what are you -" A howl echoed down the corridors behind them. Conrad gasped, turning his eyes back to Yuuri who was leading him quickly down the passage. How could Yuuri have noticed that the wraiths were down there before he had?

He didn't get a chance to dwell on it though as they turned sharply around a corner in the passage, and came face to face with another pack of wraiths. Conrad mentally cursed, quickly yanking Yuuri away as he simultaneously stepped forward, drawing his sword with his other hand.

The spectralwolvesgrowled menacingly at him, one of them lunging forward, swiping at him with razor sharp claws. Conrad tried to block the attack, only to discover what Yozak had told him was utterly true. His sword passed harmlessly through the wraith's paw as though there was nothing there. That, however, wasn't true for the reverse. The wraith's claws dug into his flesh, ripping his sleeve, as it left three deep gashes down the length of his arm.

He let out a low hiss, taking a step back, expecting the young Maou to do the same. Yuuri yelped as Conrad crashed into him, making the older half Mazoku loose his balance. They both fell back against the wall, Conrad narrowly avoiding squishing Yuuri in the process.

Without thinking, he grabbed the teen's hand again, dragging him back down the corridor, retreating away from the wraiths. The ghosts followed slowly after, as though they already realized they had the two half Mazoku surrounded, making Conrad hate them all the more.

A snarl from ahead snapped the soldier attention forward only to find more wraiths ahead of them, ready to lung. Conrad grabbed the door to Julia's room, pulling it open, shoving Yuuri inside. The wraith pounced at Conrad as he twisted around to pull the door shut, barely avoiding its claws.

He knew better than to give sigh of relief yet. He rested his hand on Yuuri's shoulder, steadying the teen as he quickly guided him to the back of the room. If his sword didn't affect the wraith, there was nothing he could think of that would stop them from going straight through the door. As though to confirm his point, the ghostly head of one of them appeared through the wood, snarling angrily.

Conrad clutched his sword tightly, expression grim. This wasn't looking good at all. He glanced around the room, desperate to find an escape. Slowly the wraiths were entering the room, through the door, through the walls, they didn't seem to care if anything was solid. But, answer a part of Conrad's mind, that didn't mean, of course, height wouldn't affect them.

He turned, eyes falling onto the open window that Yuuri had been resting against earlier. A snarl far too close by started the soldier, making him swing his sword out reflexively. He needed to protect Yuuri at all costs, even if that meant he himself-

"Conrad." He jumped at his name, turning slowly towards Yuuri who was standing close to his side, silhouetted in the window behind him. "Conrad don't-" There was a fear in teen's voice, apparently he'd figured out partly what the soldier was planning. Yuuri felt tears burn his eyes as he struggled to speak again. "Conrad, please don't-"

An angry howl sounded and suddenly the soldier arms were around him, pulling him close. Conrad tensed, a stifled yell escaping him as he felt the wraith's claws dig into his back. The smell of blood filled the air.

"Conrad!" cried Yuuri.

"I-I'm al…right," the half Mazoku's voice wavered, not able to hide the pain he felt.

Yuuri felt his throat constrict as something warm flowed down the soldier's back, oozing passed his hand. He was going to be sick. This couldn't be happening. That was blood. This couldn't be- Conrad was- Not again- This couldn't be- NOT AGAIN!

The teen gave a heart wrenching cry, an all to familiar buzz of energy building up inside him. "I won't let you!" he bellowed at the wraiths. "I won't le-" His breath caught and suddenly it felt like he was falling.

"Yuuri!"

He was tumbling through an inky void, suffocating. He couldn't breathe. There was nothing-

He couldn't-

Drowning.

Why couldn't he-

Help.

Someone help!

_Yuuri!_

Was that-

_Yuuri!_

_Shibuya!_

He couldn't-

_Wimp! Wake up!_

He couldn't reach them. His arms weren't listening. He couldn't even feel them.

_Yuuri!_

He had to reach them. He had to before they got to far away.

_Heika…_

Conrad… that was… Conrad!

He was rushing upward, the darkness turning utterly blinding white.

"CONRAD!"

He gasped, snapping upright, only to smack full force into someone's jaw. The person above him let out a squawk as Yuuri clutched his head, tumbling backwards only to be caught by a pair of strong arms.

"Yuuri!" exclaimed Wolfram with relief, rubbing his jaw. "Thank goodness you're alright."

The young Maou offered a sheepish grin. "Hi Wolfram… ow…" he winced, gently rubbing the lump forming on his skull where he'd head butted Wolfram.

"Are you alright Heika?" asked a concerned voice from behind him.

Yuuri stiffened slightly, answering automatically. "It's Yuuri, you named me after all."

"My apologies, now how are you feeling?"

"Other than my head? Alright," he replied truthfully, he then paused, glancing around. "Where are we? What happened?"

"Mazo Forest," answered Conrad.

"You should know that wimp. Haven't you been paying attention to Gunter's lessons?" Yuuri merely gave a nervous laugh in answer, not daring to say anything.

Wolfram huffed, rising to his feet. Yuuri could be such an idiot of times. "Don't you dare scare me like that _ever_ again."

"What?" asked Yuuri puzzled.

Conrad was the first to answer, "You… went completely unresponsive back at the castle. I had to carry you out the window."

Yuuri made a soft 'oh' sound at that, a slight embarrassed look on his face. The blond didn't notice, since he'd turned to regard the setting sun through the trees. "We should keep moving," Wolfram told the others. "We're going to loose our light completely soon."

Conrad nodded in agreement, turning back to the young Maou. "Do you think you can stand, Heika?" Yuuri visibly hesitated, making no move to rise. The soldier shifted to his feet, offering to help the young Maou up, but still the teen didn't move. "Yuuri?"

"I'm alright!" the teen blurted out, scrambling to stand on his own too feet, but Conrad could see a subtle apprehension in every one of the young Maou movements.

"Alright, I've put up with this for long enough," snapped Wolfram, glower locked on the teen. "Spit it out Yuuri!"

"Eh?" answered the young Maou, confusion not feigned.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

"Liar!" retorted the blond. "We all know there's something wrong with you! Now tell us what the matter is!"

Conrad gave a soft sigh, Wolfram lacked delicacy in conversations such as these, but on the other hand, the soldier had to admit, maybe being blunt was the only way to get an answer out of Yuuri. He glanced over at the Great Sage who stood silently off to one side of the small clearing they currently occupied, a slight frown on his face, making the soldier wonder what Murata had noticed.

"I already told you there's nothing wrong with me!" retorted Yuuri defensively.

"And going completely catatonic like that is normal!"

Before Yuuri could retort, however, Murata interrupted. "Now, now," the sound made Yuuri jump several feet in the air, immediately catching Conrad's attention. "Calm down you two, shouting at each other isn't going to do us any good." Yuuri clutched his pounding heart, taking a deep breath, adding more to Conrad's existing worry. He couldn't just leave this alone any longer.

"Heika," he began quietly, keeping his voice neutral as possible. "Are you alright?" Yuuri seemed to freeze on the spot, not speaking a word. "Your majesty please, tell us what's wrong." The teen remained silent, turning his head away from them. "Please Yuuri." And yet the young Maou still didn't reply.

Murata sighed, adjusting his glasses. "Shibuya, you should tell-" He didn't get another word in as a loud rustle came from the undergrowth from their right. Everyone tensed, both Conrad and Wolfram automatically reaching for their swords.

A small figure sprang into the clearing, charging at the teen, crying out, "Yuuuuuuuri!" before crashing into said person's legs and immediately clamping onto them. Yuuri let out a yelp of surprise, the impact sending him over. He would have eaten dirt if Conrad hadn't quickly grabbed hold of him.

"Greta!" exclaimed Wolfram with surprise, not at all expecting to see his daughter there.

She had her face buried against Yuuri, sobbing as she clung tightly to him. "I was so worried about you! I thought- I thought when I saw Conrad carrying you out of the castle, that you were- that you were-" She dissolved into tears again, unable to finish her sentence.

Yuuri slowly reached out, hand trembling ever so slightly, his fingers gently brusher her hair before he brought his hand to rest more confidently on the top of her head.

She went quiet, though tears still swam in her eyes, as she gazed up at him. "Yuuri?" she asked quietly.

He smiled softly at her, "It's alright Greta."

"What's wrong?" He instantly froze at her question. Even she had noticed something was wrong with him.

Wolfram glowered at his fiancé. "He won't tell us that."

Her hands tightened on the young Maou. "Why not?" she asked, directing the question right at Yuuri. He stuttered for a moment, and then to everyone's surprise he turned his head away, not uttering a single word.

"Yuuri?" She repeated, voice sounding watery.

"I'm sorry," was all he said.

Wolfram scowled at the young Maou. There was no way the blond was going to let him get away with this. "Yuuri," the displeasure was clear in Wolfram's voice. "What do you think-"

"We don't have time for this," the young Maou stated quietly. His hand had risen subconsciously and was running over his bandaged hand. "The wraiths aren't just going to stop with taking the castle." Conrad grimaced, silently agreeing with that statement. "Was Shinou's Temple evacuated along with the town?"

"No it wasn't," replied the soldier. "There wasn't time to get word out to them." Yuuri's expression turned grim, making Conrad strongly suspect the teen had overhead him speaking with Yozak, meaning Yuuri no doubt knew about his suspicions about there being a mastermind behind all this.

"We need to send word to Ulrike and get the Forbidden Boxes out of there." He paused again, frowning slightly. "How many do we have again? Two?"

"Three," answered a new voice, making Yuuri jump again.

"Brother," greeted Wolfram, as Gwendal came out of the bushes from the same direction that Greta had.

"Right," began Yuuri, drawing everyone's attention back to him. "We should go warn them, hopefully we're not too late as it is."

"I don't think it's wise for you to go, Shibuya," commented Murata softly, the dying sun reflecting off his glasses, masking his expression.

"But-" Yuuri began to protest.

"He's right," agreed Wolfram, "You're not going anywhere dangerous, especially not after what happened back at the castle."

"I told you already, I'm fine!"

"And I don't believe that for an instant Yuuri," snapped the blond. "There's something wrong with you, we can all see that, you realize. I just can't understand why you won't tell us! If you insist on keeping it secret then I have no choice but to keep you away from any place that's even remotely dangerous."

"What!" shouted Yuuri. "That's not-"

"Then tell me!" bellowed Wolfram over Yuuri's retort.

"Why should I, when you-" Yuuri suddenly went rigged, expression going completely blank as he began to crumple boneless to the earth.

"Yuuri!" exclaimed everyone around him.

Murata shouting, "Shibuya!" at the same time.

Conrad's quick reactions once again saved the Maou before he hit the ground, and with Greta's help, they gently set him down on the forest floor. Wolfram was already at the teen's side by the time they set him down, face pale as he shouted the teen's name again. Both Murata and Gwendal hovered anxiously close by, praying for the young Maou to respond.

"Yuuri!" cried Greta, shaking his shoulder with both hands. "Yuuri!"

Wolfram ground his teeth together. What the hell was going on? He couldn't see anything wrong with his fiancé and yet there he was, completely unresponsive to anything they said. The blond felt so helpless and he _hated _feeling helpless. There had to be something he could do.

"Wake up you stupid wimp!" he shouted, temper getting the better of him. He struck the young Maou across the cheek, using slightly more force then he'd intended.

It worked though, because the next instant Yuuri took a deep shuddering gasp of air, as though he'd just been underwater. He let out a soft, "ow," as he panted dazedly.

"Yuuri!" Greta exclaimed joyfully, gently wrapping her arms around him. He tried to sit himself up, one arm placed around Greta, but both Conrad and Wolfram immediately stopped him, pushing him firmly back to the ground again.

"Oh no you don't," snapped the blond. "You're staying down this time."

"What? What happened?" The young Maou was clearly confused. He lay there, eyes shut as he placed his right hand over top of them.

"You went unresponsive again," answered Conrad. "How are you feeling?"

Yuuri shook his head, as though trying to clear it. "Someone needs to warn Ulrike," he whispered, making Wolfram scowl. Yuuri had too much of a one track mind. "After all, I don't think…" he paused again, trying to catch his breath. "I'm not going anywhere right now."

Wolfram glanced worriedly at his brothers, only to see the same expression on their faces. They were all nervous now. Whatever it was that was happening to Yuuri, it as a lot worse than they realized, after all, the young Maou had just willingly conceded to staying behind.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Whoo! Finally got the next chapter up! This one was quite a fun one to write I must say. The forest scene was a bit tough though. I don't do well when there's a large amounts of characters in one scene. I think in that I had Greta, Gwendal, Wolfram, Conrad, Yuuri and Murata, that about the limit I can handle. I remember in the original version of that scene I think I also had Yozak mixed in there but sadly, it was getting to confusing for my poor mind and he wasn't really adding anything to the scene so he cut out.

Big thanks to everyone who reviewed and see ya next chapter!


	6. Revealed

"I'll go." The small group gathered around the young Maou, all turned to look at Conrad who had spoken. "I'll go and warn Shinou's Temple about the wraith." He went to rise to his feet, but Yuuri's hand shot out, snatching hold of his jacket sleeve. Conrad gazed down at the young Maou, feeling the subtle trembling from the teen's hand. Yuuri still had his eyes tightly shut, as he struggled to find something to say.

Conrad smiled gently, placing his hand over the other's bandaged one. "I won't take long," he assured, trying to calm Yuuri's fear. "I promise I'll meet up with you in Belvar by tomorrow morning."

"Belvar?" asked Yuuri puzzled.

"The next town over," stated Wolfram, leaving 'you should know that by now wimp,' to himself.

Yuuri gave a little sheepish smile. "Eh heh, right." He turned his attention back to Conrad again, expression serious. "Be careful okay?" he told the soldier quietly.

"You have my word, Heika."

"Yuuri, it's Yu-uri!"

"Of course, your majesty," replied Conrad, making the teen scowl at him more. The soldier gave Yuuri's hand a gentle squeeze, before the teen finally loosened his grip just enough that Conrad was able to pull his arm free. "I'll be back before you know it." With that he rose to his feet, nodding to the others before making his way across the darkening clearing, before disappearing into the surrounding forest, leaving only a parting message to Gwendal. "Keep an eye on him."

There was a moment of silence after Conrad's departure, before Gwendal broke it. "We'll rest here for a while before moving out." No one said anything, but everyone knew the only reason they were staying put was to make sure Yuuri was alright before they moved out.

Gwendal leaned up against a near by tree, keeping vigil over the little group, while Greta and Wolfram sat quietly beside the young Maou. Murata was the only one who didn't immediately move, he stayed where he was, silently regarding Shibuya. After a long moment though, he sighed heavily, pushing his glasses farther up his nose, making the lenses flash in the dying sunlight.

There were things in life he didn't ever look forward to, and trying to talk sense into a stubborn Maou was definitely one of them. He moved closer to the small group around Yuuri, clearing his throat to get their attention.

"Shibuya, can I speak to you for a moment?" he asked, giving Wolfram a pointed look at the same time.

"Of course," answered Yuuri, trying to stand up but Wolfram stopped him.

"You're suppose to be taking it easy," the blond reminded him. "You two talk, we'll be over there." He then took Greta by the hand, leading her away from the black haired teens. Murata made himself comfortable on the ground facing Yuuri, waiting until the blond was a good ways away. Only then, when he was certain the others were out of earshot, did the Great Sage turn his full focus on Yuuri. "I know what's wrong with you, Shibuya."

Yuuri blanched, struggling to act like that didn't mean anything to him. "I don't know what you're talking about," it was a half hearted attempt at best, but Murata didn't appreciate the denial.

"Shibuya, I think it's very unwise to keep hiding it like this." If possible Yuuri's face turned even paler. Murata sighed, asking quietly, "Why haven't you told anyone yet?"

The young Maou struggled for several long moments, trying desperately to find his voice. "I-I can't," was all he manage to get out at first. "I just…" he swallowed hard, "I know things are getting out of hand but… if I tell them now…" He bit his lip, hands anxiously tugging at the bandage on his right arm. "It's not… it's just…" he sighed heavily. "If they knew… they'd hesitate… Conrad wouldn't have even thought about leaving if he knew." He fell silent for a moment before continuing. "Bigger things are at work here Murata, the boxes are involved, and if we're not careful things are going to go very wrong." He flapped his arms around, trying to emphasize his point.

"Are you sure that the wraiths are interested in the boxes, Shibuya? They attacked the castle after all, and for all you know, they could have been after you." Murata paused for a moment. "They could come after us again you realize, and if they do what will you do then? You can't exactly run away, you know."

"I'll manage," stated Yuuri stubbornly.

"Shibuya, tell them."

"And if I do, and we are attacked, they're going to-" he swallowed the lump that suddenly appeared in his throat, voice wavering as he continued, "I don't want them to act as shields."

Murata knew all too well where that was coming from. It was one of Yuuri's most painful memories but as Yuuri's friend, regardless of how painful a topic this was, he couldn't leave it alone. "You have to understand Shibuya, you're their leader, the head of Shin Makoku-"

"I know that Murata." The Great Sage didn't say anything but he was relieved to hear that from Yuuri. "What kind of ruler would I be though, if I hid behind my friends, using them a-as shields? The Forbidden boxes are in this, if it comes down to it, I want them to save Shin Makoku, not me."

Murata's expression was utterly grim as he answered. "The opposite can be said of that, Shibuya, what good is a country if it's ruler is gone?" He sighed, rising to his feet, "You need to tell them before things get too much farther out of hand, alright Shibuya?" Happy to leave things there, he moved off, allowing Yuuri to think about what'd he'd said. But before he'd gotten more then a few steps, he paused again, calling quietly over his shoulder. "You should also realize by now, there's more then just one thing wrong with you." With that he turned and wandered away, leaving Yuuri to think.

The sun had finally dipped below the horizon when Gwendal declared they needed to start moving again. "We've stayed here long enough," he told them, "Get ready, we're moving out soon."

Wolfram rose to his feet, glancing over to Murata who was offering Greta a piggyback so she wouldn't have to walk. The blond then turned his attention back to his fiancé, who was still sitting hesitantly on the ground.

"You think you can walk by yourself wimp?" asked Wolfram, expecting the young Maou to stubbornly state he could and was slightly alarmed when he didn't.

"I don't know," Yuuri answered after a moment.

"Well," answered Wolfram, tone gentler this time. "There's only one way to find out, come on." He took Yuuri's hand, helping to pull the teen to his feet. The young Maou's legs wobbled underneath him, making him very grateful when Wolfram shifted, taking more of his weight.

"Guess not," laughed Yuuri humourlessly.

They set off soon after that, Gwendal in the lead with Wolfram helping Yuuri close behind, and Murata coming in the rear, carrying Greta on his back.

It soon became apparent though, they weren't going to get anywhere fast. Yuuri's clumsiness had returned with a vengeance and wasn't helping his already wobbly balance. He kept stumbling and tripping over every tree root that came across his path, annoying Wolfram to no ends. It was only the blond's firm grip on him that saved him from diving nose first into the dirt.

"Can you get anymore clumsy?" snapped Wolfram, after Yuuri had tripped yet again and almost taken the other down with him.

"It's not my fault every tree deiced to grow roots here" retorted Yuuri, stumbling only to have Wolfram yank him forcefully back onto his feet.

"We're not getting anywhere like this," growled the blond. Yuuri felt a pang of guilt at that. It was true though, they'd fallen so far behind the others again, that they were just slowing everyone down.

Greta called out encouragement to them, and though Yuuri appreciated it, at that point it would have just been quicker if Wolfram dragged him there, as his pathetic attempt at walking involved him tripping with every step he took.

Gwendal sighed heavily to himself, as Wolfram began to snap at the young Maou again. Why was it always his job to sort things out? Gwendal stepped forward and without a word, picked Yuuri up off his feet. The teen yelped, face turning red as he realized Gwendal was going to carry him like a two year old.

"Put me down!" he exclaimed, struggling against the Mazoku but Gwendal didn't pay him any mind. He continued onward, carrying the young Maou, not at all bothered by the teen's flailing. That Yuuri didn't give up until quite a while later, at which point he had muttered embarrassedly he'd rather be ridding piggyback, to which Gwendal readily complied to.

Their progress was much quicker after that. The small group hurrying through the moon lit woods, Greta had fallen asleep on Murata's back, while the rest of them grew increasingly nervous at the deadly stillness around them. Gwendal had set a brisk pace, which none of them complained about.

Yuuri sighed quietly, his thoughts wandering back to what had happened earlier in the clearing. "Conrad…" he whispered softly to himself.

Guilt ate away at him, as he wished yet again that he'd done more to try and stop the soldier from going. To begin with Conrad was injured from the wraiths' attacking in the castle, which Yuuri was currently berating himself about for forgetting, and even more so when he realized that Conrad's injury wasn't something that could be healed by maryoku, just like his own hand.

Besides that, there was also the fact Conrad couldn't actually do anything against the wraiths, the things he was warning Ulrike about in the first place. If the wraiths went after the temple, nothing Conrad did would stop them.

What only made things worse was his complete certainty that there was a mastermind in all this, and was the cloaked person he could vaguely remembered meeting in Greater Shimaron. A shiver ran up his spine at the vague recollection, making Yuuri swallow hard.

He shouldn't have let Conrad go.

Just as the thought crossed his mind, a sixth sense like feeling shot through him, making him gasp. "Conrad!" he exclaimed, head snapping around, facing the way they'd come. His sudden cry made everyone stop short, turning around to face the same way only to find there was nothing there.

"Idiot!" shouted Wolfram. "What were you-"

But Yuuri cut him off. "Conrad's in danger!" There was fear in his voice as he began to struggle again. "He's been hurt!" Gwendal tightened his hold on the Maou. "Let me go!" Yuuri shouted at the Mazoku.

"Yuuri are you certain he's hurt?" asked Murata, coming to stand beside his friend.

"I just felt it! We can't just stay here! We've got to do something!"

"Yuuri," snapped Wolfram. "There's no possible way-"

"Don't be so sure of that, Wolfram," cut in Murata before turning back to the squirming teen. "Shibuya, just to clear something up, the first time you arrived in this world, did you share something with Conrad? Say a glass of water?"

Yuuri frowned at the question, going still for a moment as he thought about it. "Yeah, we did."

Murata nodded his head, "That explains that then," he remarked cheerfully.

"How?" demanded Wolfram.

"Well, Shibuya has a special bond with Sir Weller-"

"WHAT!" roared the blond, face going red.

"I didn't mean it like that," the Great Sage laughed nervously. "All I'm saying is that they shared the same pact-"

"PACT!" Wolfram screeched, making everyone wince. Yuuri cowered behind Gwendal for protection, not that anyone, besides Wolfram, could blame him. Wolfram looked about ready to roast someone alive.

"Now, now," soothed Murata as best he could. "What I'm trying to say is because Sir Weller and Shibuya both- um, have signed the same contract with the water element, all it means is there's a sixth sense between the two. It's a common side effect, which has been recorded as far-" Wolfram growled menacingly at him. "Uh for example they can tell when the other is in great peril."

All the colour drained out of Yuuri's face. "We have to go after him!"

Murata sighed, playing with his glasses, a growing habit that was going to be very hard to break. "We don't even know where he is."

"Shinou's Temple- inner-sanctum-where-the-boxes-are-can-we-go-now?" he asked all in one quick breath, ignoring the tiny voice in his mind wondering exactly how Conrad got there so fast.

"Shibuya," warned the Great Sage, that same tone of voice from earlier coming back to his voice, but the young Maou wouldn't hear it.

"We can't leave him there! You said so yourself that he was in _great_ peril! He's already hurt, and now probably even more so! We can't just leave him there alone!"

"You can't go after him, Shibuya."

"Murata! I can't just stay here! It's my fault for letting him go in the first place!"

The Great Sage gave a resigned sigh, bowing his head so his expression was hidden. He hated pulling this, but his friend hadn't left him any choice. He drew his breath in slowly, before stating calmly, "Shibuya, you're blind." Dead silence met that statement, leaving no one speaking for several minutes.

Yuuri's face had gone even paler as he swallowed hard, struggling to find his voice. "Not completely yet," he answered weakly.

Wolfram sucked his breath in sharply, Yuuri hadn't denied it, Yuuri hadn't- oh god, and he'd never even noticed.

"In the dark you might as well be, and the last of your sight is fading quickly too," countered Murata quietly.

"That doesn't mean I'm useless," retorted Yuuri, trying to keep his voice level. "I can still fight-"

"Absolutely not," Wolfram's voice shook with emotion as he spoke, a tone Yuuri had never heard from the blond before. "There's no way I'm letting you go anywhere even remotely dangerous. How could you-" he swallowed hard before he could speak again. "How long have you been hiding this?" he demanded.

Yuuri turned his head away, even without being able to see, he found he couldn't face Wolfram when he answered. "Since I woke up… in Blood Pledge Castle…" he whispered.

"And you didn't say anything!" yelled the blond. "Why didn't you tell us? Why did you tell _me_!"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't give me that! I want an answer Yuuri!"

"It's just…" the young Maou sighed heavily, shaking his head. "This isn't the time, Wolfram." He took a deep breath, facing where he thought the others were. "We have to do something for Conrad, we're not just leaving him there."

There was another pause, everyone clearly not willing to just move on but currently they had little choice. Wolfram gave an exasperated sigh, "I'll go and save Weller." Yuuri opened his mouth to say something but Wolfram cut him off. "I don't want to hear it. It's faster if I go by myself, and if those blasted wraiths are still around, it will be easier to evade them too. I'll grab Weller and meet up with you in Belvar as quickly as I can." He didn't even bother to wait to see if the others agreed or disagreed with him as he steadfastly marched away, intent on saving his idiotic half brother. He would never ever admit he was actually worried about Conrad as well.

"Wolfram!" called the young Maou, making the blond pause but not turn around. "Be careful, okay? And… thank you."

Wolfram merely responded with a 'humph' before disappearing in the direction of Shinou's Temple.

The rest of the group didn't linger after that, immediately heading out again, trying to reach the nearest town, Belvar. Gwendal took the lead, Yuuri on his back, with now only Murata following behind him, Greta still fast asleep on the Sage's back.

Yuuri sighed closing his eyes, not seeing the point in trying to leave them open when he couldn't tell the difference. It had terrified him back at Blood Pledge Castle when he realized he was…

And then somehow, that terror had evolved into not telling anyone what was wrong with him, as though uttering a single word about it would make it real, even though he knew no matter how much he tried to deny it, his sight wasn't going to come back by just ignoring the fact he couldn't see. Thinking about it now, he felt utterly ridiculous, but he'd been so scared then, of what, he wasn't sure now.

The second surprise he'd had after that, if possible, shocked him even more. He'd thought that without his sight, he'd easily get lost in the castle but instead found he could navigate the castle with ease, maybe even better than before.

Yuuri frowned at that, an inkling of an idea forming in his mind. He wasn't sure how true it was though. If only he could remember-

"It's not going to do you any good dwelling on what happened Shibuya," Murata spoke up, his voice coming a few feet from Yuuri's left, startling the young Maou.

"I know," he answered after a moment, "but… I can't help but wonder what exactly he- what happened in Greater Shimaron. You would too if you were me."

"Perhaps," hedged the Great Sage, making Yuuri frown.

There was a beat of silence before the teen spoke again, "You know exactly what was done to me." That statement made both Gwendal and Murata stop short, the full blooded Mazoku turning sharply towards Murata.

"That's not exactly true, Shibuya," replied the Great Sage far too calmly. "I'm merely guessing from what I've observed, and comparing it to things I've seen before. It's only a theory at best."

"But knowing your theories, it's very close, if not dead on."

The sage gave a sheepish laugh at that. "You're giving me too much credit."

"I'm not, Murata."

Before the Great Sage coulds respond, Gwendal cut in. "What exactly _is_ your theory?"

Murata sighed quietly, shifting Greta to a more comfortable position on his back. "Well," he began, "all I'm certain about is the type of spell that was used on Shibuya."

"Spell?" pressed Gwendal, clearly not liking that revelation.

Murata nodded grimly. "When I was the Great Sage, I started delving into a certain type of spells and rituals near the end of Shinou's rein." He paused for a brief moment, preparing himself for the reaction to his next statement. "All of those incantations had to do with… souls."

Yuuri sucked his breath in sharply, mouth handing open. Gwendal, on the other hand, was bristling at what Murata was insinuating. "And what _exactly_ were those spells designed to do to souls?" growled the Mazoku.

The Great Sage was silent for a moment, before he took a deep breath, answering quietly, "Removing them."

Yuuri was very glad Greta was asleep right then. His hands were trembling where he was holding onto Gwendal's shoulders, heart beating wildly in his chest. "And that was done to me?" he was almost afraid to ask.

"That would be my theory," replied Murata. "Whoever cast it wasn't much better than myself. When I used it to place Shinou's soul inside the walls of his temple, I wasn't able to retain all of his soul and part of it escaped." His glasses flashed in the moonlight as he turned his gaze to the side, regarding his friend on Gwendal's back. "Whoever did this to you, Shibuya, only managed to fracture your soul."

Yuuri's face had gone deathly pale by this point. "He was trying to take my soul," his voice was barely audible. That feeling, that feeling of something tearing away from him as an object brighter then the sun burned his eyes. That had been-

That had been his soul being torn in two.

"Shibuya?" asked Murata with concern, snapping the young Maou back to reality. "Are you alright?"

"Uh… yea-" He never finished the word as a familiar growl just loud enough for him to catch came not too farfrom their left.

"What is it?" demanded Gwendal.

"Wraiths," breathed Yuuri and that was all it took to get them moving again.

Yuuri held tightly to the other's back, as Gwendal's right arm stopped supporting him, drawing his sword with the loud hiss. The wraiths' cries had gotten louder now, no doubt meaning they were gaining on them. He could just hear Murata puffing loudly a few steps behind him, struggling to keep up with Gwendal.

Greta was awake again, trying to stay brave as Yuuri called out bits of encouragement to her. A howl louder then the rest broke through the air, making the young Maou shout a warning that the ghost was ahead of them. Gwendal cursed softly but Yuuri still caught it, as they turned sharply to the left sailing off in the new direction.

Gwendal had barely gotten fives steps before a yelp of surprise, followed by a thud of a body hitting the ground and Greta crying out for the young Maou, had Yuuri realizing they were leaving the other two behind. Without thinking he let go of Gwendal, instantly dropping off the Mazoku's back. He stumbled slightly as he hit the ground but easily recovered as he took off back towards his daughter and friend.

"Greta! Murata!" he shouted, homing in on her answering call. He was so concentrated on getting to them, he didn't even notice he managed to arrive there without tripping. As soon as he was close to Greta, she latched onto him, burying her face against him. ""It's alright," he soothed, lifting her up into his arms. He could hear the wraiths closing in, their cries sharp and loud now. "Murata?" he asked to the darkness. "Are you there?"

"I'm here," came the pained answer a few feet away and from the ground.

"Are you alright?"

There was a short pause before Murata answered. "Shibuya, you have to keep going."

"What!" exclaimed Yuuri. "I can't just-"

"Heika," Gwendal cut him off, finally catching back up with them. "We have to go." The wraiths would be there any minute.

"We can't just leave Murata!" retorted Yuuri.

"I'm alright," answered the sage, "I'll be right behind you."

"No you won't!" snapped Yuuri, getting more upset. "You're still on the ground! I bet you can't even walk right now! I'm not going to leave-"

"Sir Voltaire!" barked the Great Sage. "Get him out of here!"

Yuuri yelped as suddenly he, along with Greta, were scooped up into Gwendal's arms, and racing away, leaving Murata behind.

"Gwendal!" shouted Yuuri, struggling to get loose. "Gwendal stop! You can't just leave him behind!" The eldest son of Cheri gave him no answer. "Gwendal!"

"I'm sorry your majesty, even if you ordered me, I will not turn back."

"No…" breathed Yuuri. They couldn't just leave Murata behind, they couldn't just-

"_What good is a country if its ruler is gone?"_

Civilians, soldiers, or even friends, nothing more than shields for a King.

"NO!" he yelled, and then he was over the edge again, tumbling downward, unable to breathe, hear or feel anything. What was this?

And then it hit him. Murata had said his soul was fractured and now he realized exactly what that meant.

His Maou mode had been ripped away.

ooooooooooooooooooo

And thus another chapter is completed! Surprise, how many saw that one coming with Yuuri being blind? I know Sea Queen had the right idea, guessing that there was something wrong with his eyes and markyc58 got it dead on. My curiosity really wants to know. Oh my, things keep getting worse and I haven't even reached the climax yet!

Now that's a scary realization, I'm getting close to the climax of the story and that also means I'm coming close to the ending it as well. Horrors! Having ten paged chapters instead of five, makes them go by so quickly! But never fear there's still quite a bit of plot to get through before I wrap this story up.

Anyway, thanks to all that reviewed and see all of ya next chapter!

Till then!


	7. Strength

"Sir Voltaire!" barked Murata with as much authority as he could muster. "Get him out of here!" Gwendal didn't need more prompting then that, much to the Great Sage's relief.

He watched silently as the Mazoku scooped Yuuri and Greta up, before breaking into a full out run, disappearing quickly into the darkness of the forest, though Yuuri's shouts carried back some ways, even after they'd disappeared from his sight.

Murata chuckled grimly, forcing himself into a sitting position, before leaning heavily against the tree behind him, ironically it was the same one he'd tripped over. He gritted his teeth against the pain flaring up his leg. His right ankle felt like it was on fire, and the best he could hope for right now was that he'd just twisted it badly.

Howls were coming from all around him, and he could just make out blurry shapes rushing past at varying distances away from him. He sighed, wondering where his glasses had gone. They'd fallen from his face when he'd gone over, and in the dark he very much doubted he'd find them again.

He watched the shapes rush by, moving silently as though they weren't even there. Perhaps the only reason wraiths howled was to prove that they did exist, that they had been, and that they had affected the world, even if it was just a cry, which always faded seconds later.

He laughed at his own thoughts, shaking his head. What was he thinking? He knew perfectly well that wasn't true. But then what was he going to do now? His laughter immediately died in his throat. He could do something, something that would stop those wraiths from ever reaching the small party currently running for their lives. He wanted to help them, even though he was currently stranded in the woods surrounded by wraiths.

A wane smile came to his face, apparently Shibuya had more of an influence on him then he realized.

A low snarl mere centimeters from his left ear, had him glancing casually over to the side. A wraith stood barely a hairs length from him, face scrunched up in a snarl. The ghost shimmered brightly in the dark forest, lighting up the small area around it. Its fangs were bared but the Great Sage didn't even so much as react. He merely stared it levelly in the eyes, a sad expression on his face.

There was a long pause of silence, where they continued to stare each other down. "You really are gone then."

It hurt to say that, to recognize that truth. He closed his eyes, resting his head back against the mossy tree behind him, waiting, for what he wasn't sure. "I'd hoped…" he let the words hang, finding he didn't have the will to complete them. If this thing had been sent to kill him, it didn't matter what he said.

Minutes passed, and when nothing occurred, he opened his eyes once again only to find himself alone. Wraiths still flickered passed but now they were silent, passing him by with not even a hint of sound.

His throat was strangely tight, eyes blurring with tears as he watched. Finally when he could take no more, he bowed his head, shoulders shaking. "I'm sorry Shibuya," he whispered, voice uneven. "I'm so sorry."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was a scream, but it sounded very far away, like the voice of a young girl. Yuuri couldn't feel his body as he tumbled once again through that inky void. That was until he impacted heavily with the dirt ground, jarring him back to reality.

Slowly, shakily, he pushed himself up, trying to steady his still reeling mind. Greta was sobbing. What was going on? Everything was dead silent, making the hair rise on the back of his neck. The wraiths, the wraiths had stopped howling.

"Greta?" he called nervously, scared to raise his voice too much, but she didn't answer. "Greta!" He called louder this time, but still she kept crying.

He couldn't see anything, he couldn't see what was going on. He couldn't see where his little girl was. "Greta! Where are you?" He started to crawl on all fours, not trusting his balance, trying to move to where he thought the sound was coming from. "Greta?" Why wasn't she answering him? He could hear her but why wasn't she answering? "Greta!"

Suddenly his fingers came in contact with something wet and warm on the ground. What was that? He gasped, recoiling a second later like he'd been burned. Oh god, that was someone's blood there. His heart pounded in his ears, throat tightening sickly. Greta was still crying.

He inched to the right, hoping to move around it, only to brush against something with his hand that felt like skin. "Greta?"

He reached out again, feeling around, trying to put together what his fingers were telling him. It was someone's face, only too large to be Greta's. He brushed his hand over the person's features, trying to figure out who it was, only to come in contact with a lot more blood coming from the person's left eye. He was going to be sick. He knew exactly who this was now.

"Gwendal…" His voice shook horribly. This just couldn't be happening. The full-blooded Mazoku was hurt and he couldn't tell how badly. "Greta!" he shouted, turning to where he thought she was. "Greta, you have to come to me, I can't-" he broke off, panic stealing his voice. Still she wouldn't answer. "Greta!"

He needed to do something. Gwendal was bleeding badly, that much he was sure of. He turned back towards the Mazoku, lifting his trembling hand over Gwendal's face, hoping he had the place where the wound started. He tried to slow his breathing and calm down. He closed his eyes, hoping it would help his concentration.

He'd healed people before, he could do this, he could do this without the Maou's power. He just had to stay calm and concentrate.

But seconds stretched into minutes and nothing changed. He couldn't get his healing maryoku to activate. It wasn't working. Gwendal could be bleeding to death right in front of him, and he couldn't do a thing to stop it. His entire body was shaking now, and suddenly he felt like he was slipping.

He took a sharp breath, violently shaking his head. He needed to stay calm, he couldn't panic, he couldn't panic, otherwise he would slip away again just like he did every time he'd tried to access his Maou mode so far. He clawed his way back, gasping as reality hit him full force, making his head swim more. It was several long moments before he realized it was completely silent and what exactly was wrong with that.

Greta had stopped crying.

He couldn't hear her anymore. "Greta!" he shouted utterly panicked, whirling around, "Greta!" His voice sounded dull to his ears, as though something were swallowing it whole. "Greta!" She'd been right there. She'd been- "GRETA!" He started frantically crawling towards where he'd last heard her, but the still rational part of his mind forced him to stop.

Gwendal…

He couldn't just leave Gwendal to bleed to death, but… his little girl. His stomach clenched sickly. "Greta!" he yelled desperately. "Greta! Please! Greta, you've got to answer me!" His shaking was uncontrollable now, eyes burning with tears. He couldn't do anything. He couldn't do anything! Gwendal was hurt, his little girl was gone and he couldn't do a thing about it.

Everything was too quiet around him, even the wind had died from the trees. Not a breath of air, not even a rustle of a creature, it was as though he was the only living thing there. Terror gripped him full force then, making him retreat once again to Gwendal's side. His heart pounded in his throat, mouth utterly dry. "Wake up," he whispered, shaking the Mazoku's arm. "Please, Gwendal, you've got to wake up." His eyes were burning harder, tears all but ready to fall. "Please, you've got to wake up." But Gwendal gave no answer, his body remaining limp no matter how much the young Maou shook him.

The teen struggled to swallow, as he turned desperately to the woods. "Greta!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, praying she would answer. "Greta!" He didn't know what to do. He couldn't save them by himself. He couldn't do this alone.

He wished more then anything that Conrad was there.

A low angry growl came from behind him, making him gasp. He wheeled around, arm snapping out on its own accord. His hand felt nothing, but his one finger passed through something icy cold. He inhaled sharply, hand slowly falling to his side.

"I see…" The creature snarled menacingly at him. "So that's what you are." He couldn't stop shaking. There was a wraith barely an arm's length away from him. He knew he should try to run away, he knew that's what everyone would want him to do, but he just couldn't. He couldn't leave Gwendal here, not like Murata.

He'd just have to hope Greta had seen the wraith coming and gotten away safely. He took a shaky breath, but it didn't help his nerves at all. He sat as straight as he could, facing towards the wraith.

"I'm making a deal," his voice quivered uncontrollably, refusing to stay level no matter how hard he tried. "Conrad was right when he said there's someone pulling the strings in all this." He could still feel the soldier on the edge of his mind, both Conrad and Gwendal were hurt. He hoped Wolfram was alright, along with Greta. "I'm the one you're after, right? If you swear not to hurt anyone else and leave them all alone, I'll willingly go wherever you want me to." He fell silent, waiting to see what the response would be.

There was a soft swish of leaves being disturbed as the wraith moved closer to him. A second later he could feel its cold breath on his face, making his heart beat wilder in his ears. The wraith snarled, and before he could react, sank its teeth into his left shoulder. He cried out, only to get a mouth full of water as he was suddenly dragged forward through the wraith's jaws.

He was spiraling in a free fall, being dragged rapidly in one direction. Then as quick as it started, it ended, the icy temperature vanishing, making him gasp as gravity suddenly took control again, slamming him, left shoulder first, into the hard unforgiving stone floor.

He barely held back a cry of pain, his face scrunched up in agony, as he struggled to push himself up. He was soaking wet, the cold air biting viciously at him only adding to his uncontrollable shivering. He tried to calm down enough to get his bearings, when a hand touched his right arm.

He gave a yell of fear, striking the hand away, as he scuttered backwards as quickly as he could, over balancing himself in his haste. He toppled over, jarring his shoulder again as he crashed to the floor in a heap.

"Heika! Are you-"

"It's Yuuri!" The retort was automatic, coming out of his mouth before his brain even realized who exactly he was talking to. There was a soft chuckle, making the teen breathe in sharply. "Conrad?" his voice quivered horribly, as he righted himself.

"I'm here." Yuuri didn't care the soldier's voice didn't sound as strong as it usually did, Conrad was there and that was all he cared about.

The tears that had been burning in his eyes suddenly started falling on their own accord. "Conrad." Without thinking he reached out his hand, the permanent darkness before his eyes making him desperate for some type of physical contact with the soldier.

There was a sharp gasp from the other, "Yuuri…" The teen was confused for a second by the soldier's tone, until he realized what he'd done. His hand instantly fell to his side, fingers brushing the rough stone floor. He'd forgotten that Conrad didn't know that he was- "You're-?" He didn't answer. He was too shaken up, he couldn't go through this rigmarole of emotions yet again. "Yuuri, I-"

Conrad placed his hand gently on the teen's right shoulder, and with that simple touch Yuuri crumbled. A sob escaped his throat, silencing what Conrad was going to say. Without thinking, Yuuri launched himself at the man, grabbing hold of him tightly, crying openly, as he buried his face in the half Mazoku's chest.

For a moment, Conrad was too shocked to react. When he finally did get his mind working again, he drew Yuuri closer, wrapping his strong arms around the young Maou.

"It's alright Yuuri," Conrad told him, his tone soothing as ever and Yuuri wanted to believe him. God he wanted to believe that statement so much, but it wasn't true.

"It isn't!" Yuuri shook his head vehemently. "Conrad, it isn't! We left Murata behind! The wraiths came after us and he tripped and we just left him there! Gwendal wouldn't- he wouldn't listen- and then he was bleeding all over! A-and Greta! She was crying and I couldn't find her! I couldn't do anything and they were all-"

"Shhh, calm down Yuuri. It won't do you any good getting worked up like that." Yuuri fell silent, resting his head against Conrad's chest, while the soldier held him closer.

It was soothing, and as they continued to sit like that Yuuri started to fall asleep. His mind had almost completely drifted off when the soldier shifted slightly, "You're bleeding," Conrad said quietly with concern.

Yuuri slowly sat back, trying to shake the sudden fatigue he felt. "It's Gwendal's blood," he answered sleepily, lifting his hand so Conrad could have a better look. He grimaced slightly as he felt the dried blood crack as he moved his fingers.

"I meant your shoulder."

"Oh," answered the teen quietly. He'd forgotten about that injury, funny considering he landed on it when he'd arrived here. Now that he'd been reminded of it, he could feel it throbbing in time with his heart.

"Hold on a moment." Conrad's arms disappeared from around him, but before Yuuri could ask him what he was doing there was a ripping sound of cloth being torn. He then felt the soldier place the fabric against his wound, making him flinch.

"I'm going to bandage your shoulder," Conrad warned him. "This is going to hurt a bit." Yuuri nodded grimly, as the soldier began to wrap the makeshift bandage awkwardly around his shoulder.

"You were right about the wraiths," commented Yuuri through gritted teeth as Conrad worked. "They're being con-" he winced as his wound protested painfully, "controlled, they're not even ghosts."

"Yes, I know," replied Conrad, his calm tone soothing to the young Maou. "Almost done now." Yuuri nodded, face scrunched up. "I was attacked by them in the woods not that long ago. When I came into contact with one of them, I ended up here. Done." Conrad finished tying the bandage, making Yuuri give a sigh of relief.

He sank back against Conrad, forehead resting against the soldier's shirt. "They're made of water, someone's maryoku summon, I think." Gunter had gone into a detailed lesson one day about maryoku, explaining that not only did every Mazoku have an affinity to one particular element but also a creature their element could take on. His examples had been Yuuri's water dragon, and Wolfram's fire lion. Yuuri frowned slightly, asking, "Where exactly are we anyway?"

"Shinou's Temple," Conrad answered, an edge Yuuri couldn't quite understand to the man's voice. "The inner sanctum to be exact."

Yuuri grimaced at that. "Are the Forbidden Boxes still there?"

"Yes, they are," replied the soldier.

"But?" asked Yuuri, knowing there had to be one.

"There's a barrier over the door, we can't get out."

"We're trapped in here?" exclaimed Yuuri, surprised that whoever was behind this wanted them trapped in _with_ the boxes. He thought they'd want to keep everyone away from them, unless…

He brushed the thought away, not wanting to think about it right then.

"I'm guessing Ulrike's not here then," he commented quietly to Conrad.

"Not as far as I know," replied the soldier. "For the time being we're trapped in here."

"There's got to be another way out!" retorted Yuuri, his eternal optimism kicking in. "Otherwise why would we be keeping the boxes in here, if there wasn't another way to get them out?" He couldn't see the man's face but he knew that Conrad was both surprised and impressed with his little bit of logical thinking there. Yuuri couldn't help grinning slightly, while he mentally patted himself on the back.

"One would think so, but the reason the Forbidden Boxes are kept here is because Shinou's soul resides behind the crest on the back wall there. He's able to keep a watchful eye over them this way." That edge in Conrad's voice had gotten stronger as he talked about the Original King, making Yuuri frown.

"You don't trust him," he said quietly.

There was a long moment of silence before Conrad answered, "No, I don't."

Yuuri nodded, shifting so he was sitting beside Conrad, back against the wall and head resting lightly on the other's shoulder. He was feeling so very tired, and Conrad's shoulder made such a very nice pillow. He lay like that for a while, mind drifting, until it came back to an issue that hadn't fully been addressed. "I'm sorry, Conrad, I didn't say anything about…" he spoke softly, eyes shut. "I didn't mean to worry you, and everyone so much."

"I can understand, Yuuri, you were scared."

"Terrified," replied the teen, voice barely a whisper. He opened his eyes again briefly, but other then the feeling of opening them, he saw no change. He instantly shut them again, pressing harder against Conrad's arm.

"Yuuri?" asked the soldier with concern.

"My sight," he answered, voice thick. "Back at the castle, I could still- not much, but- but now…" He began to tremble again, tears pooling in his closed eyes. "I'm completely useless like this, I couldn't help anyone."

Conrad instantly got his arm free, wrapping it around the young Maou. "It's alright," he soothed, pulling Yuuri closer to him. "It's going to be alright. We're going to get out of here, and make sure everyone is okay." Conrad hated seeing Yuuri cry. He swore silently right then and there to make the person responsible pay very dearly for doing this to his King.

"Yuuri," he began again, drawing the teen's attention. "When we get out of here, we're going to have to work together. It's not going to just be you leaning on me. You can hear the wraiths much quicker than I can. This is going to have to be a team effort." He paused there, looking down at the teen. "You understand?"

"Pitcher and catcher, right?" answered Yuuri, a weak smile trying to come to his face.

Conrad smiled softly in return, hoping that in some way it would carry into his voice. "That's right."

Yuuri sighed, relaxing farther against the soldier. "Can we wait a little while before trying though? I'm just… so… tired."

"Of course," replied Conrad quietly. Nothing looked like it was going to happen any time soon, and quite frankly Conrad realized neither of them were anywhere near a hundred percent right then.

He gazed around the silent candle lit hall, nothing had changed in the long hours he'd already spent in there, the three Forbidden Boxes sat silently at one end, while at the other a dark energy barrier continued to twist and wreath, covering the only door out of the hall.

He sighed deeply, barely holding back a wince as his back flared with pain from where he'd shielded Yuuri from the wraiths at the castle. The last thing he wanted was the young Maou to feel him flinch.

He glanced down at Yuuri who was resting against his side. The soldier's arm still slung loosely around the teen. He absently wondered how Yuuri would react if he knew that Conrad was currently without his uniform jacket on. The poor article of clothing had been sacrificed to bandage Yuuri and his own wounds, not leaving much of it behind. They both looked kinda silly what with his jacket pieces wrapped around Yuuri's shoulder, and Conrad with his wrist, back and right leg bandaged where the wraith had bitten him in the forest.

Yuuri had commented once, a while ago, that he'd never seen Conrad without his uniform jacket on, but now…

Conrad hit himself mentally, shoving the thought roughly away. His jaw flexed, lips pressed thinly together all in a very un-Conrad-like expression. He swore he was going to murder the person who'd done this to Yuuri.

A soft sigh against his side startled Conrad, nearly making him jump as Yuuri snuggled closer against him, giving another happy sigh as a smile crept onto his face. Conrad could only stare down at the teen, cheeks warming up with a blush. His heart fluttered and he couldn't tear his gaze away.

"I was worried about you."

It took Conrad a long moment to realize that Yuuri had spoken, and even longer for him to realize he was still staring. He quickly adverted his gaze, praying that Yuuri wouldn't be able to sense his blush.

"You were?" he replied awkwardly.

He could feel the teen's smile grow against his side. "I was," he answered. "Even when you were working for Greater Shimaron." Conrad's face fell at that, suddenly feeling like he'd been dunked in cold water. Guilt began to eat away at him, making him turn away but Yuuri stopped him, gently placing a hand on the side of the soldier's leg. "I'm glad you're here, Conrad." He fell silent, letting the words sink in, until they registered in his own mind. "What am I saying!" he exclaimed, head snapping up. "I shouldn't be wishing you into danger-"

"I am too."

Yuuri stopped short, a flabbergasted look on his face. "Eh?"

Conrad couldn't help the soft chuckle that escaped him. "I'm glad that I'm here to protect you, and that you don't have to face this alone, Heika."

"Oh," Yuuri said quietly, sliding back against the wall, but didn't move to rest his head on Conrad again. The soldier watched him silently, wondering what was going through the teen's mind. "Don't call me Heika," Yuuri finally stated quietly, clearly not really paying attention to what he was saying. "It's Yuuri. You named me after all."

"My apologies, Yuuri."

The young Maou smiled in response, shaking loose whatever he was thinking about, before finally resting his head back down on Conrad's side. Neither of them noticed the soldier still had his arm wrapped around the teen. "I haven't slept well since this whole mess started," he commented quietly after a moment.

"Then get some rest, Heika."

"Yuuri," came the stubborn reply, only making Conrad smile.

"Get some rest then, Yuuri. I'll keep watch."

"But," protested the teen, sitting back up again. "That's not fair to you, and you can't have gotten much sleep either."

"I'll be alright," he assured the young Maou, but Yuuri wasn't convinced.

"But you're injured as well," he retorted. "Don't think I haven't noticed!"

The soldier sighed, wondering how to solve this problem. Yuuri could be whole heartily stubborn sometimes. "It's unadvisable for us both to sleep at a time like this, and it won't do us any good if we're both exhausted if something does happen before we get out of here."

"Then we'll take shifts," answered the young Maou stubbornly. "I don't deserve sleep anymore than you do Conrad, and you said we're going to have to lean on each other right?"

Conrad sighed heavily, rubbing his forehead with his free hand. He'd just been outwitted with his own logic, he really had to be tired. "Very well," he relented, making Yuuri grin brightly. "I'll take the first watch. You get some more rest, I'll wake you in a while."

"Alright," answered Yuuri, snuggling back up against Conrad's side. It was then the soldier realized he still had his arm wrapped around the young Maou, making him blush a bright red. He couldn't really do anything about it though, what with Yuuri pressed up against him, there was just no other place for his arm but to wrap it around the teen.

With another sigh, he slumped back against the wall, trying not to be distracted by the presence at his side. This was going to be a very long watch.

"Hey… Conrad?" asked a sleepy voice from beside him.

"Hm?" he answered, turning his head towards the teen.

"How many stars do you think this prison deserves?"

He thought about it, but didn't get a chance to answer though, because a few seconds later Yuuri drifted off to sleep, leaving the soldier to his own thoughts. He gazed softly down at the teen dozing lightly against his arm, smiling to himself before shaking his head.

"Focus," he muttered softly, turning his attention to the empty hall again. "Focus." He could still see Yuuri in the corner of his eye though, all but wanting to steal his attention.

Yup, this was going to be a very long watch indeed.

ooooooooooooooooooo

I have to say, I really enjoyed writing the fluffiness in this chapter, especially after writing that scene in the forest where Yuuri's trying to find Greta. Whaaaa! I've lost track how many times I've read that and it still gives me the creeps! I had to take a long breather after writing that part before I could continue typing up the rest of the chapter.

Review response: (anonymous reviewer)

**Nananah: **Good for you for figuring out what was wrong with Yuuri. I had no idea how hard or easy I was making for people to figure it out. Well Murata doesn't seem to be doing to bad for sacrificing himself. Hope I didn't drive you too crazy for the new chapter. Hop you enjoyed reading it and thanks a bunch for the review!

Till next time!


	8. Truth

The sensation of something cold and hard against his cheek roused him slightly, making him frown slightly. The side of his face was resting against the stone ground, making his mind whisper to him that there was something wrong about the situation. A second later the answer hit him, driving all traces of sleep from his mind. Yuuri wasn't beside him anymore.

"Yuuri!" He shot bolt upright, heart beating wildly in his chest.

"Yes?" came the calm response.

He snapped his head around, breathing a heavy sigh of relief a second later. Yuuri stood on the other side of the hall, blind eyes turned towards him, a slight smile on his face. Conrad did a quick check of the hall, assuring himself that nothing had changed before he relaxed.

He pushed himself to his feet, wincing slightly as the wounds on his back protested the action. Once standing, he moved over to where Yuuri was, the young Maou's hand pressed up against the stonewall and far too close to the end of the hall where the three Forbidden Boxes were being kept. Conrad came to a halt several paces away, not wanting to get any nearer to the accursed wooden objects.

Yuuri on the other hand, didn't seem to care, or as Conrad thought about it more, the young Maou probably didn't even realize he was so close to them.

"You fell asleep," Yuuri told him cheerfully.

Sadly, Conrad wasn't at all amused by that tidbit of information. It'd been his watch duty that he had drifted off in, meaning for some space of time he had left both Yuuri and himself wide open for attack. He wasn't going to hear the end of this when his brothers found out about it.

He must have been quiet for too long, because Yuuri stepped towards him, reaching out a hand. "Hey cheer up, I was keeping watch while you were resting." Conrad's throat constricted slightly, Yuuri was trying to reach for his shoulder but the young Maou's aim was too far to his right. The soldier reached out, taking the teen's hand in his own, holding onto it tightly.

The smile on Yuuri's face instantly vanished without a trace. "Heika," the soldier spoke softly. The misery that had replaced the teen's smile was utterly heart wrenching. "Yuuri…"

The teen turned away from his voice. "I'm sorry."

"This isn't your fault, Yuuri," his statement was adamant, but the young Maou merely shook his head sadly.

"This all started with me getting captured by Greater Shimaron and…" he trailed out, turning to look toward the Forbidden Boxes. "There's three of them there… right?"

"That's right," replied Conrad quietly.

Yuuri nodded grimly. "I thought as much," he replied quietly. He hesitated slightly before continuing, "You know, if you think about it… the wraiths went after, you, Gwendal, me… and there's three boxes here. What if…" he swallowed hard, "what if we're the keys to the boxes? It would explain why we've been trapped in here with them."

Conrad felt the colour drain from his face at that. He already knew his left arm was the key to the End-of-the-Wind, and he had strongly suspected that Gwendal was the key to the End-of-the-Earth, but until now, the thought had never crossed his mind that his King could quite possibly be a key as well.

He drew Yuuri back quickly away from the Forbidden Boxes. "We need to get out of here," his tone was dead serious, making Yuuri nod solemnly. He allowed Conrad to pull him down the hall back towards the door. However, the second they turned their backs on the boxes, a malicious presence appeared, making both Yuuri and him freeze.

"Leaving already?" the new presence queried, tone far too silky sweet.

It was all Conrad needed to spring back into action though. In a flash he whirled around, drawing his sword with his right hand, while protectively shielding Yuuri from the intruder. The teen was still frozen, hands clinging tightly to Conrad's left arm. There, standing behind the three boxes, Conrad caught sight of an all too familiar figure.

"And things were just about to get underway."

Yuuri made a sound of fear behind him, making Conrad glanced worriedly back at the teen. The young Maou's face had lost any trace of colour, unseeing eyes wide. "That's him," he breathed, his grip tightening on Conrad's sleeve. "In Greater Shimaron, that was him!"

The figure laughed, gently caressing one of the boxes sitting before him. "I'm glad you're still able to remember me, Play King." There was a flash and suddenly a fourth box appeared beside the others.

Conrad growled low in his throat, hand tightening on his sword. "What do you want, Shinou?" Yuuri gasped from behind him, unable to believe that his attacker in Greater Shimaron was Shin Makoku's Original King.

"What I want?" echoed Shinou softly. "I have wanted the same thing since before I resided within these walls." He moved passed the box, letting his hand slide off its lid, making Conrad tense. "The protection of my country, Shin Makoku."

The soldier's face darkened with anger, temper barely held in check. The Mazoku standing before him was the one responsible for sending him to join Greater Shimaron, and, not to mention, hurting and blinding his King. It was only Yuuri's trembling hands clinging to Conrad's arm that kept him from wildly attacking Shinou right there and then.

"I will not let you lay another finger on his majesty Yuuri," growled Conrad, sword at the ready.

A smirk spread across the Original King's face. With a simple flick of his hand, his dark red almost black maryoku sprang to life, racing towards the two half Mazoku. Conrad struck out at the tendrils with his sword, and was relieved when he managed to dispel the.

"Conrad!"

He whirled around, sword raised. "Yuuri!" he shouted. Shinou's maryoku had grabbed hold of the young Maou's arm, yanking him away from the soldier. "Yuuri!" He charged, swiping his sword, destroying it with a single strike. He grabbed hold of the teen's arm, pulling Yuuri to his side. Assured that the young Maou was once again safe, Conrad turned his attention back to fending off Shinou's maryoku.

"Fools," growled the Original King, never once relenting from his attack. "You've done nothing but bring Shin Makoku closer to its doom!"

"You're wrong!" yelled Conrad, striking out at another tendril that lashed out at him. "Yuuri's made Shin Makoku more stable then it's been in a long time!" There was no doubt in Conrad's mind of that.

"Stable! Is that what you fools think!" Shinou's maryoku flared dangerously, making Yuuri choke, just like he had in Greater Shimaron. Conrad's hand tightened on his arm, guiding him as the soldier moved, as he struggled to continue fending off Shinou's onslaught against them. "You've allied yourself with humans! Those backstabbing power hungry vermin will bring this nation to its knees! They will turn on you when you least expect, and destroy everything that Shin Makoku stands for! I will not stand idle while my country is reduced to nothing but ashes around me, because I misjudged in thinking that you, Play King, were more then a mere child! You have not the heart to be a ruler, nor do what must be done to protect this country."

Yuuri's face was ashen, finally realizing what the other was planning. "You're going to use the boxes on them," his horror echoed loudly in his voice.

Echoing cackles filled the hall, emanating from the Original King and making Yuuri's skin crawl. "The only way there'll be peace, is when all those who would think to threaten Shin Makoku are destroyed!"

"I won't let you!" yelled Yuuri, arms trembling. He was still terrified of Shinou. "I won't let you hurt-"

The teen's grip suddenly went slack on Conrad's arm, making the soldier swing around in alarm. "Yuuri!" he cried as the young Maou crumpled soundlessly to the ground. "Yuuri!" He reached for the teen, concentration broken, giving Shinou the opening that he'd been waiting for. Maryoku shot forward, snatching hold of the soldier's limbs.

He struck out with his sword, freeing his waist. He swung his blade around, aiming for the tendril coiled around his left arm. He never got a chance to finish the move. Something within his arm shifted, before the whole limb felt like it burst into flames. He cried out shrilly, the pain like nothing he'd ever felt before.

His vision crumbled away, bringing him dangerously close to passing out. _'Yuuri…'_ the name echoed through his mind, making him fight for consciousness. He had to protect his King. He couldn't let Shinou near him.

It seemed like an eternity before his sight finally came back to him. His left arm pounded dully, the limb feeling completely useless. He was lying face down on the floor, sword gone, breathing ragged as he tried to get his bearings.

There was someone kneeling before him, surrounded by oozing dark red maryoku. Conrad growled, trying to launch himself at Shinou, only to discover the other's maryoku was keeping him pinned to the ground and his arms tightly bound to his side.

"Now, now," chided the Original King, eyes glittering wickedly. "I'll have none of that."

"Let me go," hissed the soldier.

"Tell me, why would I do that?" laughed Shinou, rising once again. "I'm about to win." He waved his arm towards the boxes, something glittering attached to his maryoku struck the End-of-the-Wind. The lid exploded off the box, allowing a dark cloud to shoot high up into the air. It was joined seconds later by two of the other boxes: End-of-the-Earth and In-the-Frozen-Soil-of-Hell-Fire. "And then there was one." He eyed the last Forbidden Box that sat still and innocent beside the other three.

Conrad's heart pounded wildly in his throat, as Shinou turned.

No, it couldn't be-

The Original King glided almost silently across the hall.

It couldn't- The last key, it just couldn't be-

He knelt down beside a dark clad figure.

Yuuri…

"Time to wake up, Play King."

Yuuri gasped as a cold hand roughly grasped hold of his arm, forcing him back to the present. His mind spun, making it hard to think straight. "Conrad?" he croaked with confusion, before he was roughly dragged to his feet.

"Let him go!" bellowed Conrad, struggling vainly against his bonds.

Yuuri's mouth went dry. If Conrad's voice was coming from over there, then the iron grip on his upper arm could only be… "Shinou…" he breathed fearfully. The Original King chuckled softly, far too close for Yuuri's liking.

"You truly are the most pathetic Maou I've ever seen." The teen stumbled as Shinou began to drag him across the hall. He tried to resist, digging his heels into the ground, but it didn't slow the Original King down, or stop him from pulling Yuuri along with him.

"Conrad!" shouted Yuuri desperately.

"Your pathetic soldier is my prisoner, Play King, disobey me and I won't hesitate to kill him."

"Don't you dare!" snapped Yuuri, anger rising. His hands clenched into fists. "Don't.. yo..u…" he couldn't concentrate. His mind spun wildly, and he knew he was starting to slip again.

"Yuuri!" Conrad's voice brought him back, just as Shinou's ice cold fingers dug into his wounded shoulder.

He cried out, struggling to get away, but ended up just twisting the Original King's nails farther into his skin. Shinou snorted, hand tightening on Yuuri's shoulder, electing another cry from the teen as he was dragged bodily up a few sets of steps by his injury. A second later Shinou released him, allowing Yuuri to collapse to the ground, panting heavily as he gripped his freely bleeding shoulder with his right hand.

"Yuuri!" Conrad cried out again.

"I'm- I'm alright," replied the young Maou shakily. Even without sight, he knew exactly where he was. He could easily feel the power pouring off the three boxes around him, and the fourth, which was barely an inch in front of him, was waiting almost hungrily for the key that he carried.

He swallowed hard, but it didn't do any good. "I'm not going to cooperate," whispered Yuuri, voice thick. "I'm not going to let you use the boxes."

There was a soft rustling as Shinou knelt down beside him. "What can you do to stop me, Play King? You're blind, not to mention, missing part of your soul, which leaves you completely and utterly at my mercy." Shinou was just toying with him, quite willing to play Yuuri's game of trying to buy time. "There's nothing a pathetic cockroach like you can do."

Yuuri tried to grin confidently, but he doubt it looked convincing. "You'd be surprised."

Shinou laughed at him. "Should I let you in on a secret, Play King?" he taunted. "Even you must have realized by now that you can't access a single drop of your maryoku."

Yuuri tightened his hand slightly over his shoulder, turning toward where he thought Shinou's voice was coming from. "What of it?"

"Didn't anyone tell you?" A soft chuckle made Yuuri's skin crawl. "Maryoku flows from a Mazoku's soul. I took your maryoku as well when I ripped your soul in two." Shinou's voice was getting closer. Yuuri jerked backwards and his head collided with the box behind him. "I've left you as powerless as that soldier behind us."

"You're wrong," he whispered, struggling to keep his voice steady. He didn't like being this close to the Original King. "I still have maryoku, I have to." A grim look crept onto his face. "Like you said, I'm blind," his voice quavered, forcing him to pause to regain his calm,"and so was Susanna Julia. I've inherited her soul, so I have her power as well, and that was not something you ripped away from me." His expression hardened to a look of determination. "And I will use it to stop you."

"Yuuri look out!"

Conrad's warning came too late. An ice-cold hand clapped down on his throat, choking him. He struggled, clawing at Shinou's hand, but it didn't do any good. "Is that what you think?" There was a deadly note in Shinou's voice. As he rose to his feet, he drew Yuuri up with him. "You think Susanna Julia's maryoku will have the power to stop me? All she was good for was healing others, she never learned an attack spell in her life." His hand tightened around Yuuri's neck.

"Let him go!" roared Conrad, but Shinou paid him no heed.

The Original King smirked, voice silky sweet again. "Your soul, Play King, was one of the most interesting combinations I ever put together," he chuckled, shaking Yuuri slightly to make sure the teen was conscious enough to listen. "You couldn't imagine the lengths I went to procure both parts that made up your soul. They never did mix together well, which is probably the only reason you're alive today." Another soft chuckle, but Yuuri could hardly hear it. His ears were ringing. His fingers barely able to dig into Shinou's hand, let alone claw at it. "You were such a disappointment." His neck was released a second later, allowing him to gasp for air. He crashed to the ground, hitting his head hard against the wooden box as he went down. "I should never have let someone as worthless as you anywhere near my soul."

Yuuri froze, head snapping around.

"…_Now all that's left to do with you, is take what's rightfully mine… …If you live through this, Play King, remember you brought this entirely upon yourself."_

"No way…" breathed Yuuri, voice shaking. "No way… it can't… the Maou Mode… it can't… there's no way it was apart of your-"

"Denial won't change facts, Play King, and I took back what was mine to begin with." Yuuri felt like he was going to be sick. "I really must thank you for making it so easy to get. I haven't been whole since the Great Sage placed me within these walls." A hand roughly grabbed hold of his chin, forcing him to turn his head, no doubt to where Shinou's face was. Yuuri winced as the maryoku surrounding the other's fingers burned his skin. "Now I'd say it's time that we got down to business, don't you?"

"Leave him alone!" Conrad's voice echoed in the darkness present only to Yuuri. "You hear me Shinou! Get your hands off him and leave Yuuri alone!"

The hand left his jaw as Shinou rose, turning to face Conrad. "What will shouting at me accomplish?" retorted the Original King. "You can't stop me, and you can't hurt me, or even shield your precious Maou."

"Lay one finger on him again, and I'll kill you."

"You think I will listen to the words of a disloyal soldier? Or do you forget the vow you swore to me?"

"I swore you nothing," hissed Conrad, sounding nothing like the soldier that Yuuri had come to know.

Shinou gave a mirthful laugh. "Abandon everything to create the world Yuuri wishes for, is that what I told you? And did you not agree to those words?"

There was a moment of silence before Conrad unwillingly answered, "Yes, I did agree to those words once." Yuuri gaped, unable to believe what he was hearing. Conrad had given up everything… for him? "And I willingly broke those same words when I took Yuuri back to Shin Makoku."

"And you would do it again, wouldn't you," the silky tone was back in Shinou's words, making the hair rise on the back of Yuuri's neck.

His head was throbbing, and he was still so short of breath. He was too close to Shinou's maryoku, making the air hitch in his lungs every time he tried to draw it in.

"You'd break your word, something you hold in high regard, to stay by his side, wouldn't you, and yet… never once breathing a word of why." Shinou's eyes were on Yuuri, the teen could feel them, making his heart thunder loudly in his ears. "He never told you, did he."

"Don't!" yelled Conrad, a level of desperation Yuuri had never heard in his voice before. "Don't you dare drag him into this!"

"But this has everything to do with him, does it not?" There was a smile there, twisted and wicked, Yuuri just knew it. "The reason you stayed, the reason you broke your most sacred word, the reason you protect him even now, when there's no hope for victory, and it's such a simple reason too." There was a pause, a gloating look at Conrad's expense, Yuuri guessed. Shinou's focus was back on the young Maou a second later. "All because he's in love with his King, because he fell in love with you, Yuuri."

Yuuri felt his breath stick completely in his throat. He couldn't get his mind around it. This had to be a trick. Love…? Conrad was…

But the dead silence coming from the soldier told Yuuri everything he needed to know. Shinou was telling the truth. The soldier's gaze had to be on him, fearful of his reaction and the teen couldn't understand, how could…

Conrad… second son of Cheri… catch partner… godfather… soldier… protector… confidant… friend…

The second the thought crossed his mind, something lurched inside of him, bringing with it waves of molten fire. He cried out, clutching his body, as every fiber of his being burned.

"Yuuri!" This soldier's voice echoed in his ears, but it sounded so very far away…

The teen wanted to answer, but there wasn't enough air in his lungs. He curled further in on himself, unable to scream as the searing pain grew worse, trying to eat him alive. He was yanked to his feet, as something before him pulsed hungrily. It drew him in like a beacon, beating in time with his heart.

It pulsed again, and for some reason he was able to discern its shape. A box… old and splintered… without a single mark of paint upon it… Mirror at the Bottom of the Sea…

His right hand was covered in his own blood, the source coming from his wounded left shoulder. He reached out, the box almost humming, eagerly anticipating the crimson liquid his fingers were drenched in. His hand continued forward, now barely centimeters from its surface.

"_YUURI!"_

Wait…

"_Yuuri stop!"_

Why was he…

"_Your blood is the key!"_

That voice…

"_YUURI STOP!"_

That voice was…

…lover…

"Conrad…"

The name reverberated through him, making the detached feeling rush away. He gasped, jerking away from the Forbidden Box, pressing his hand tightly against his shirt, as he backpedaled away from the box that was yearning for his blood.

He crashed into someone, making him whirl around, only to catch a heavy blow to the face. Shinou gave a roar of fury, as he sent Yuuri flying. The teen crashed full force into the stairs, tumbling roughly down the steps and several feet across the cold stone floor before finally coming to a stop. He immediately forced himself up, knowing how dangerous it was to stay still in a situation like this. His hand brushed against the cold metal of a blade, nearly making him jump out of his skin, until he realized it was Conrad's sword. Without hesitating, he grabbed hold of the hilt, breathing heavily as his new bruises made themselves known as he rose to his full height.

He'd barely lifted the heavy blade, when something struck against it, sending him stumbling back several paces. He swung out reflexively, hitting something that vanished the second the blade contacted with it. "Yuuri!" shouted Conrad fearfully, from somewhere to his right. "This way!"

Shinou was furious, meaning all his attacks were random without coordination. If there was any chance of them defeating Shin Makoku's Original King, Yuuri knew that it would have to be now, and for that he needed to rescue Conrad.

The teen turned sharply towards the soldier, dashing forward, blade still raised. "Your left, look out!" Yuuri swung out in the indicated direction, not once slowing down. The blade hit something for a second before the maryoku tendril vanished.

He was a little over half way to Conrad's aid when the soldier shouted another warning. "Above you!" Without breaking stride, he swung the blade above his head, only to hit nothing. "Behind you! Waist height!" He turned on his heels, swinging out like he was batting, striking another hit against Shinou's maryoku before he bolted the last of the distance to Conrad's side.

"You're going to have to cut me loose," the soldier instructed carefully. Yuuri nodded and proceeded to follow _exactly_ where Conrad told him to swing the sword.

Once the soldier was free enough, Conrad took the blade from him, and finished up setting himself loose. Yuuri took hold of Conrad's shirt, following the other as he moved. "Yuuri listen carefully," ordered the soldier, his tone leaving no room for argument. Conrad swung the sword again, struggling to hold the enraged Shinou off. "Your blood is the key to the fourth box, you have to get out of here." Yuuri tried to protest but Conrad cut him off. "Listen to me Yuuri, we don't have time to argue." The young Maou was still silent behind him. "Yuuri!"

"Conrad, I won't," he answered quietly. "I won't let you face Shinou alone."

"We don't have time for this! The barrier's gone from the door, this could be your only chance." Yuuri suddenly felt a wall against his side. "The exit is behind us. Now get out of here!" Conrad's only working arm struck his hands, knocking them loose of the soldier's uniform.

"Conrad!" protested Yuuri, but the half Mazoku was already gone from his reach. "Conrad!" The soldier was going to take on Shinou alone. He could hear the half Mazoku's battle cry as he charged, feet pounding against the stone floor as he raced fearlessly towards Shinou. "Conrad don't!"

This wasn't what Yuuri wanted. They were suppose to work together, either to defeat Shinou or to run away. But instead, here he was, on the sideline while Conrad was risking his life yet again. The soldier was always protecting him, always keeping him out of harms way, always saving him from trouble, and… not once had he ever said anything. They were pitcher and catcher, they'd promised to work together, why wouldn't Conrad-

_Because he's in love with you._

There was a flicker, a beat as a familiar feeling washed over him, making Yuuri gasp.

Conrad's challenge came to a crescendo, only to be stopped by Shinou a second later. His sword clattered to the ground, a strangled cry escaping the soldier's throat.

"Conrad!"

"Is this your loyalty to your King?" sneered Shinou, voice absolutely venomous. "I will not accept such disloyalty from my soldiers! I have helped protect this nation for centuries, your oaths are to me! Not some pathetic Play King that I mistakenly chosen!"

Conrad's voice was barely audible, but Yuuri still caught the words. "I swore you nothing, Shinou."

"Then die with the knowledge that you have failed, and that you have doomed also the one you cared for so deeply, you pathetic love struck-"

"Leave him alone!" Yuuri commanded with a strength that surprised even him, as he stepped away from the wall. He marched steadily towards the front of the hall, straight for the Original King and the Forbidden Boxes. "It's not any of your business what Conrad feels! You absolutely have no right to flaunt his feelings around!" He could feel it, beating in time with his heart.

"Business?" snarled Shinou, and this time Yuuri showed no sign of fear of the Original King. "A lowly soldier has no right to harbour feelings for his master!"

It was growing, building, bringing him closer to foraging a new connection.

"Then I stand here as his equal!" Yuuri answered boldly. "Not as his King or his master! If he truly has feelings for me, then I accept him as he is!" Power began to flow around him, glowing blue maryoku that was so familiar and yet something he'd never wielded completely on his own. "It's my turn to step up to bat, and this time, I will protect Conrad."

ooooooooooooooooooo

Whoo this was a bloody tiring chapter to write. I kept getting interrupted while writing it, that and all the restructuring I kept putting the chapter through, it took me something like five and a half hours to get it typed up out of the note book I had it written in! And that's not even counting subsequent editing or checking for spelling and grammar. I think that's the longest that it's ever taken me to do that.

I also kept hitting snags with the chapter, trying to keep it interesting while revealing some more surprises that I've been keeping under wraps like the Maou Mode being part of Shinou's soul.

I also came to the realization, while working on this chapter, that in the anime, for some reason, all the Keys for the Forbidden Boxes come from the left side of the body. It's Gwendal left eye, Wolfram's heart, Conrad's left arm, and for Yuuri it's just blood so I had it come from his left shoulder to keep with tradition. An interesting tidbit that and as far as I know, there's no explanation for why it's the left side. The only thing that I can think of that might have something to do with it, is that left side of the body represents past and the right future or present. Which is a theme Cowboy Bebop plays with, not to mention some of my fanfics.

I have to say, and this might be considered gloating but, I'm quite pleased with some of the speeches that I've got in this chapter. Yuuri's one at the end of the chapter is one of my favourite, for the dastardly evil Shinou not so much a speech but the fact he's planning to use the boxes to "protect" his precious Shin Makoku. Sadly, I can't really think of one for Conrad at the moment, poor Conrad. He mostly just shouted "Yuuri" quite a bit in this chapter, though the opposite can be said for Yuuri. Also thinking about this chapter I had Yuuri being yanked around a lot by Shinou and Conrad. Poor Yuuri, they're going to have a tug of war over him if he's not careful. Hee.

I've also got the chapters counted out till the end of the story, I believe there's going to be 11 chapters in all for this story, give or take a few pages. With more action, suspense and twists up my sleeve. (Talk about an author gloating here) I can't believe I'll be finished this story in three chapters! Waaaaaa!!

As a final note, I reposted the first chapter again, just did some polishing up of it, no major changes though, just grammar and spelling. Please let me know if I missed anything, please and thank you.

Anyway, that's it for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Till next time!


	9. Confrontation

**Attention: **Anyone interested in doing beta reading for the last chapters of this story please see author notes at bottom.

0000000000000000000

Blue maryoku flowed steadily off Yuuri. It was his power, and he wasn't afraid: not of it, or of Shinou. "It's my turn to step up to bat," he declared boldly. "And this time, I will protect Conrad!"

The last word had barely left his mouth before the Original King's power flared dangerously. The ceiling over Yuuri's head gave an ominous crack, before it split, releasing a torrent of water from the fountain in the courtyard above.

"Look out!" Conrad practically screamed the warning, "Yuur-" Shinou, with a mere tightening of his hand, cut off the soldier's air supply, effectively silencing his prisoner's warning.

Conrad could only watch helplessly as a ton of water fell towards Yuuri. The teen gazed upward at it with unseeing eyes, and in reaction simply raised a maryoku glowing hand. The water veered aside, morphing into the form of Yuuri's water dragon as it hurtled towards Shinou.

The Original King sneered and outstretched a hand. Dark maryoku twisted angrily around him and the stream of water turned an ugly, poisonous red. Yuuri's dragon broke itself free of the torrent, as Shinou took full control of the water that birthed it. The water returned to its original path, falling towards Yuuri, as the face of a wolf, jaws wide, emerged from the froth. The dragon twisted about in the air, flying back to save its master.

"Yu-uri!" Conrad could barely even choke out the name, let alone breathe. The dragon wasn't going to make it in time, the soldier could already see that, and Yuuri wasn't moving to get out of the way. "Yuuri!"

The teen's hand snapped upwards and from his palm came a light so intense it was almost blinding. In an instant, the wolf was gone, and the hall was bathed in a warm, heavy rain.

The teen turned his head, blind eyes somehow locking straight onto Shinou. A chill ran down the Original King's spine and for the first time, the blond was frightened of the young half Mazoku standing opposite him.

The thick flow of water from the ceiling was frozen above Yuuri's head, once again a pristine blue, awaiting the young Maou's command. Yuuri slowly stepped forward, out from under the water, which instantly tumbled to the ground behind him. With one step, and then another, he brought himself steadily closer to Shinou, each movement barely seeming to disturb the water running past his feet.

Shinou was terrified. "Don't come any closer!" He sounded frantic, even to his own ears. "Do so and I'll break his neck!" The Original King's hand tightened around Conrad's throat.

Even though he couldn't see the threat, Yuuri slowed, before coming to a stop. A growl from his dragon had him ordering it back to his side. The maryoku summon complied, protectively coiling its long body around Yuuri. The teen rested a hand against the liquid scales of the beast.

"You're not going to win, Shinou," the young Maou spoke with utter confidence, like he was stating a fact.

Shinou bristled. "You think that bluff will work on me?" Shinou's confidence was back in full, his voice practically oozing bravado. Water was slowly filling the hall. It lapped against the bottom step of the Forbidden Boxes' platform. Conrad was standing on his knees. His legs were submerged, and numb from the cold. "I'm not as gullible as you, Play King."

"It's the truth, Shinou, you're not going to win," the young Maou repeated again. "We both use the same element. I can simply nullify any of your attacks."

The Original King's maryoku flared violently. Conrad winced as the volatile energy danced close to his skin. "And you think that gives you the advantage!" snapped the blond king. "Have you already forgotten about my hostage?"

Yuuri's hands tightened at his side. "Release Conrad now, Shinou."

Shinou laughed. "Why should I?" he taunted.

Yuuri's expression suddenly darkened with anger. Conrad felt his heart twist painfully. That was an emotion the soldier had hoped never to see on the teen's face, and now that it was there… Conrad was afraid of what would happen next.

"Release him now," hissed Yuuri.

"No," answered Shinou bluntly.

"Then you leave me no choice." Conrad froze at those words. The same words that Yuuri used when dealing out punishment. A roar sounded from above his head, but Conrad barely heard it. His entire focus was on the dark haired teen, fearing what he would do.

Shinou gasped as soon as the dragon made itself known, twisting around to face it. The maryoku summon snarled at him in return, rising more from the watery floor as though it were a deep ocean. Only its head and neck were visible while the rest of its body still rested behind its master, ready to protect the teen.

Without hesitation the dragon came down at Shinou, jaws opened wide. Though large, its pointed teeth were aimed perfectly, striking the Original King dead on and missing Conrad.

Shinou went over, and the second the blond king's hand was gone from the soldier's neck, Conrad scrambled to his feet. He took off running, moving blindly away. For a short moment he wasn't even sure if he was moving. He gasped wildly for air, blinking his eyes madly to clear his vision.

He hadn't even made it six steps, when a large explosion knocked him to the ground. Waves sloshed over his head, making him gag even as he pushed himself up again. He looked up, just in time, to see Yuuri's dragon reeling backwards away from Shinou, its bottom jaw blown clean off.

The Original King picked himself up, eyes ablaze, as he clutched his right arm. "You'll _pay_ for this Play King!" he roared, face twisted with fury.

The blond King's maryoku shot into the water, making it shudder before creatures began to rise to the surface like sharks. Wolves, Conrad realized a second later, the creatures everyone had been calling wraiths. They moved in a team, legs pounding the ground even before they were level with it, heading directly towards Yuuri.

Conrad called out a warning to the young Maou, before swiftly wheeling around, and searching for his missing sword. He'd dropped it when the Original King had grabbed him. He needed it now to protect Yuuri. Even with the new ability the teen possessed, Conrad knew there were far too many wraiths for Yuuri to destroy with just a few flicks of his hand.

The soldier ground his teeth together. Where was his sword? If he didn't find it soon…

He couldn't think of what would happen. He glanced up, swearing softly. There wasn't any time left, the wraiths- Shinou's maryoku summons- whatever they should be called- they were on top of Yuuri now, forcing the teen to shift all his focus to defending himself.

Later, Conrad would attribute his next actions to his desperation, and upon his utter lack of a weapon. Without fully thinking, he turned his sights on the giant water dragon Yuuri had created, and shouted at it, ordering the dragon to protect the teen.

As foolish as it sounded, it seemed to work. The next instant, the dragon was diving passed Shinou, missing jaw forgotten. It dove downward, aiming for the wolves, claws poised at the ready.

That taken care of, Conrad refocused on his own challenge. Shinou stood opposite the soldier, a confident smirk on his face. Hatred boiled in Conrad's veins. All thoughts of his sword vanished and without thinking, he charged the Original King.

Fists clenched, the soldier swung, aiming for the blond's face. Shinou easily sidestepped out of the way, and added insult to injury by knocking Conrad away with his maryoku.

The soldier twisted with the blow, changing the results to him only sliding backwards in the water. He would have charged forward blindly again, if his eyes hadn't caught site of a familiar object in the water.

He snatched hold of his sword, yanking it free from the growing lake. Droplets flew from the blade, as he brought it above his head. With a mighty bellow that helped give him the name 'lion of Ruttenberg', he charged at Shinou. Maryoku tendrils came at him, but were just as easily dispatched by a single attack, forcing the blond King to retreat.

Without pause Conrad slid into his next attack, a smirk clear on his face. He knew Shinou's tricks now, and he was not going to fall for them again. Conrad dispelled the next maryoku attack, advancing again, sword raised. The Original King growled as he was forced to retreat, or otherwise allow the soldier to get closer.

Conrad's blade was in constant motion, not giving the blond a chance to breath. Shinou twisted sideways just in time, as the soldier came far to close to landing a blow. The King's growl was more pronounced this time, as he sidestepped.

Conrad gaze flickered for a split second behind Shinou, to the on going fight between: Yuuri, his maryoku dragon and the wraiths. The soldier was relieved to see that the young Maou was holding his own against the wraiths. Refocusing again, he attacked in a wide sweep from the right.

In a few more steps time, they were going to be right in the middle of Yuuri's fray. That was something Conrad wanted to avoid at all costs. So he struck again with the intention of forcing Shinou to change directions. He was shocked when the Original King did exactly what he had hoped for on the first attack. The blond smirked, lashing out with his maryoku, only to have it dispelled a second later by the soldier's blade.

He was wary of the blond now. The Original King had far too easily complied with the new direction. It was better than the alternative though. The last thing Conrad wanted was Shinou anywhere near Yuuri.

As it was now, in a few more steps the Original King was going to quite literally run himself into the back corner of the room, right beside the-

Horror rushed through Conrad as he finally realized why exactly the blond was so easily giving ground. Shinou wasn't retreating, he was carefully moving himself towards the Forbidden Boxes.

With a new rush of adrenaline, Conrad recklessly lunged forward at the Original King. Maryoku grazed his useless left arm, as Conrad was forced to twist awkwardly out of the way of an attack he'd practically thrown himself at. He gritted his teeth, twisting himself further to the right to avoid the secondary attack coming from the same direction.

Shinou always planned his attacks out two or three steps ahead, and though quite a deadly strategy, Conrad had already seen through it and knew to defend himself an extra step with each attack Shinou made.

He ducked, before going into a roll, taking the blond King completely by surprise. Only to spring out of it a second later, placing himself directly between Shinou and the boxes. Conrad's body was tensed in a crouch, sword held out ready at his side.

"I won't let you anywhere near them," he growled at the King.

Shinou stilled, hands falling calmly to his side, as he coldly regarded the soldier before him. "Out of the way, half breed."

"Not on your life," snarled Conrad in return.

Shinou raised a glowing hand threateningly. "Then face your-" He never got a chance to finish his sentence. Before he'd even started, Conrad had launched himself forward, sword held straight with the point aimed right at Shinou's chest. Maryoku came at the soldier from either side, but the Original King's attacks were seconds too late. Conrad's sword drew nearer and now there was nothing Shinou could do to stop it.

Time did strange things at moments like that. The sword tip was less then centimeters form Shinou's chest and in a second more the blade would run Shin Makoku's Original King through. In that split second before the sword impacted, Conrad saw terror in Shinou's eyes. Fear of death, something Conrad recognized all too well, and something the Original King had been cheating for far too long.

Death… Yuuri hated death…

The teen might never forgive him for this act, regardless of the circumstances.

It was too late to stop the blade though, and in all truth, Conrad wouldn't have stopped even if he could. Shinou had caused far too much pain, and to protect his precious Maou, Conrad accepted the consequences this would cause.

This– This right now– This was what a soldier was for. To stain his hands, so Yuuri would never have to.

The blade hit, sinking into Shinou's chest, straight through his heart, and Conrad didn't feel an ounce of regret. Everything was still; the Original King's remaining wolves dissolving into nothing more than water. Conrad's expression was stern, his expression unwavering, while Shinou's was frozen in horrified shock.

Yuuri paused as the maryoku wolves melted around him, finally allowing him to catch his breath. He glanced up at the room, straining his ears trying to understand what had just happened.

He felt, barely a millisecond later, his skin prickle, a sign he associated with Shinou using maryoku. "Conrad, look out!" Yuuri's bellow was a moment too late. Shinou's maryoku flared violently, followed scant seconds by a sickening crack of a body bouncing off the back wall, and impacting heavily with the ground.

Yuuri's throat tightened, his stomach turning. He didn't need his sight to know what that had been. "Con-rad!" his voice was thick, an acidic taste coming to his mouth. He was shaking, unable to believe what had just happened. A soft wicked laugh to his left, made something inside of him snap. Fury unlike any Yuuri had felt before coursed threw him, making his entire body burn with unbridled anger. "_Shinou!_" he roared.

Yuuri lashed out, that was the only explanation for what he did next. With his raw maryoku alone, he attacked Shinou, even launching himself bodily at the Original King with every intention of inflicting as much pain as he could upon the blond.

Shinou simply laughed at his futile attempt, easily knocking him away. Yuuri didn't quit there. He was on his feet in seconds, lashing out with his maryoku, only becoming more infuriated when Shinou blocked all of his attacks. There was a hiss of metal when the Original King moved, a sound Yuuri was all to familiar with. Conrad'ssword and it was in Shinou's clutches.

With a sound of fury, he launched himself at Shinou again, blasting as much maryoku at the blond as he could. Shinou merely snorted, batting him harmlessly away once more. It barely even looked like Yuuri went down, before he was charging yet again, not even conscious of the water he called up around him, twisting wildly as he rushed towards the Original King.

"Foolish," taunted Shinou. "You're even more naive then I realized." Yuuri wasn't listening to him though. The teen swung wildly with his fists, homing in on Shinou's maryoku to find him. "You're going to waist all your maryoku at this rate." The teen threw another savage attack, an angry cry building up in his throat.

The teen fist never connected, as the Original King sent him tumbling into the deepening water on his back. He struggled up, gasping for air, limbs trembling, but still his temper was at full force.

"I didn't even know such a wrathful temper existed in you," taunted Shinou with a slightly bored note in his voice.

Yuuri growled, his body tensing to launch himself at Shinou again, only to freeze as something large shot overhead, barely missing him. His water dragon he realized vaguely. A creature he'd created to protect both him and Conrad… but then…

"Yuuri!" The sound of that one voice made any trace of anger vanish like a puff of smoke. Yuuri was so relieved to hear Conrad, alive and well, that he missed the warning in the soldier's tone.

The water around the young Maou's feet suddenly twisted, making him stumble forward. With a gasp, he went over, the air rushing out of his lungs as something heavy slammed onto his back, making him go face down in the water.

"Yuuri!"

His body drew a breath on its own accord, making him choke as he inhaled a part of the growing lake taking over the room. He struggled to push himself up, coughing violently. He only managed a snatch of air, before he was forced down by the weight on his back.

His face hit water again, water that was far, far deeper than he was expecting. He couldn't hear anything as the liquid wrapped around his senses. It was everywhere, in his mouth and completely covering his nose, ears and useless eyes. His lungs began to burn, and a cough was building strongly in his throat.

He fought against the thing holding him down, wildly flailing his arms, trying to hit the creature on top of him. Its claws dug into his back, nails needle sharp, holding him in place and his head below the surface.

His mind spun, ears ringing. His lungs felt ready to explode. Desperate, he twisted sideways, winning a bit of freedom. He surged upward, mouth open to gasp. His ears broke the surface first, making him wince when the boom of noise hit them. He could hear fighting and what sounded like the crackle of a large fire.

"Yuuri!"

Conrad's voice called out to him again, but the teen didn't get a chance to answer. The wolf, the sharp clawed creature on his back, forced him down again just as he went to draw breath in. Unable to stop his reflex in time, he inhaled water instead, sending it straight to his lungs. The world went razor sharp for a split second, every pain in his body feeling ten times worse, before everything.. just seem to… dissolve away…

The next thing his disoriented mind became aware of was Conrad trying to get his attention. He tried to answer, only to choke instead, spitting out some of the water he'd swallowed. "Yuuri! Oh, thank goodness." The soldier was holding him up, away from the wet floor.

The teen alternated between coughing and gasping for air that smelled strongly of burning wood. Yuuri frowned to himself at that, not even noticing his hand had clutched tightly hold of Conrad. The only thing wooden in the room was…

He gasped, and this time it wasn't from lack of air. The Forbidden Boxes were burning… Conrad must have set them alight. But where was-

"You'll pay for that, half breed!" roared Shinou. Yuuri whipped his head around, Conrad tensing behind him. Yuuri tried to call upon his water dragon, only to discover that it was no longer there. Shinou must have destroyed the maryoku summon when it lunged at him.

The blond King was advancing on them, Conrad's sword in his hand and maryoku rolling thickly off him. Yuuri took a deep breath, trying to create another summon, only to discover that he'd used up far too much energy and no longer had enough to do so. Conrad's arm tightened around him, ready to pull the teen to safety when Shinou made his move.

But it never came, as the Original King froze the same instant Conrad gave a soft gasp of surprise. "What is it?" asked Yuuri quietly. "What happened?"

"His hand's disappearing…" whispered Conrad. "And so is the rest of him." Yuuri gaped, unable to believe what the soldier had said. The room was deadly still, with only the sound of burning wood filling the air.

"You're…" began Yuuri, without realizing he was speaking, "You're attached to the boxes." The Original King's piercing eyes were on him again, but Yuuri didn't waver. "Is that… Shinou, is that why you wanted to open them?" He wanted to understand the blond's motives, but Shinou merely snarled at him. Conrad's arm tightened reflexively around his stomach, trying to tell him to keep silent, but Yuuri wasn't ready to listen. "I'm sorry it had to come-"

"Shut up! Shut up you insufferable brat!" The Original King exploded, startling Yuuri more than anything. "The last thing I ever want is your pity!"

"It's not-" began Yuuri, only to have Conrad speak over him.

"It's over Shinou. Your plan has failed, and the boxes are burning." There was no remorse in the soldier's voice. All Yuuri could hear was barely controlled anger directed solely at the Original King.

There was a soft step, as though the foot wasn't entirely there. Yuuri tensed, realizing that Shinou was standing directly in front of them now. The Original Kings' eyes were fixed on him, making the teen swallow hard.

"Save your pity for yourself, Play King," Shinou stated far too softly. "Or have you not realized? There's more to being a key than just being a descendent of the first who carried it."

Yuuri felt his entire body go numb at that. He'd known. The second condition, without entirely realizing, he'd already figured it out. That was what had saved him from touching the Mirror-at-the-bottom-of-the-Sea with a blood covered hand.

There was a hiss of a sword, but Yuuri was already moving. His blood- the key- what it took to activate- it needed unrequited love, and that would mean the death of the one he held dearest.

Conrad gasped as Yuuri tackled him to the ground. The soldier didn't have a chance to react, all he saw was the flash of his own sword over the teen's shoulder. Barely a moment later Shinou brought it down, and neither half Mazoku made a sound as it did. The blade went straight through Yuuri's back and out his stomach, before the tip pierced into Conrad's own abdomen.

The second the blade stilled though, an anguished cry escaped Yuuri's throat. The teen's entire body stiffened, while his hands clamped like vices onto the soldier's shirt. The Original King's hand tightened on the hilt before he ruthlessly yanked the blade back out. Yuuri didn't make a sound. His grip tightened on the soldier for a second before going completely slack.

Conrad was stunned. His mouth hung open, lips moving in a phantom word, which his voice refused to supply. The blond raised the sword again, and without thinking, Conrad merely reacted. He sprang at Shinou, allowing the teen's limp form to roll off him. His only thought was of getting that sword away from the blond King.

Shinou's entire form was shimmering now. The place where Conrad had run him through earlier, now expanding as it contributed to blond's vanishing. The Original King smirked, raising his sword to strike, only to have it slip through his fingers as his entire hand faded completely. A second later Conrad's fist slammed into the King's face with a satisfying sound. Shinou stumbled back, raising an arm in what could have been a gesture to protect himself.

Conrad went for another blow, putting as much force as he could behind the attack. The punch never connected though, instead his hand passed right through Shinou, throwing him off balance. The soldier stumbled, passing through the other as though they weren't even there.

He twisted around, anger burning in his eyes. It didn't last long though, as a pained cry escaped Yuuri's lips, making Conrad remember himself.

"Yuuri." The teen's name came out only as a breath. The soldier rushed to his beloved Maou's side, ignoring the now harmless Shinou. Conrad bent down beside Yuuri, trying to calm his whimpering. "I'm here," he tried to sooth. "I'm here. I'm here." He kept repeating those two words over and over again. All his focus though was on trying desperately to do something to stop the teen from bleeding. Yuuri was loosing far too much blood.

In a mad frenzy, he sacrificedthe rest of his white shirt for bandages, ripping away the parts soaked in his own blood. Not once while he worked did he stop murmuring words of comfort to the teen. Once satisfied enough, he wrapped the water logged cloth around the teen's stomach, effectively covering the wound.

A tickling sensation on the back of his neck, had Conrad whipping around only to find Shinou standing right behind him like a shadow. There was hardly anything left of the King's form now, only a faint outline, of which his face was the clearest. Conrad bristled at him, but otherwise went back to work to saving Yuuri.

That didn't stop Shinou, however from commenting softly. "You're not going to be able to save him."

Conrad didn't even spare him a glance. "That's what you think," he snapped back. "You have no idea how stubborn Yuuri can be." There was a wry smile on the soldier's face, and a statement he very much believed.

"Even cockroaches have their limit," retorted the Original King. "He'll be _lucky_ to live long enough to see midday." Conrad was silent. "You've seen wounds like that before, you should know his-"

"That's what you think, Yuuri's-"

"Stubbornness won't save him from blood loss," retorted the Original King. "It didn't save Julia either, despite everyone saying that as well."

There was a long moment of silence. Conrad's hands trembled as he fought to continue working. "Julia didn't die of blood loss," he said after a while, voice shaking.

"Ah," countered Shinou. "But it's the same principal. She died of maryoku exhaustion, of which she used the last of her power to save you, the foolish girl." The blond paused there just long enough to let the point register. "She sensed your soul heading for the afterlife, and being the noble person she was, used her maryoku to hold you back long enough that you lived, and sealed her own death in the processes." Shinou's voice dropped to a low whisper. "Another little nasty trait Yuuri seems to have inherited from her."

"Shut up!" roared Conrad, before forcing himself to focus on what he was doing. He was almost finished and then he could get Yuuri out of here. All he had to do was tie off the knot to the makeshift bandage. "I won't let him die." With shaking fingers, he finished tying the bandage, not once noticing that his left arm was working again. "I won't let him." He rose to his feet, Yuuri held protectively in his arms.

"Believe that for as long as you like, soldier," replied the Original King, voice faint. "It'll be all the more fun to watch whenit all comes tumbling down on you.

Conrad's arms tightened around the teen. "You won't be around to see it."

"True," replied the blond, voice far too sly. "You did win, but I hope with all my soul that you are forever miserable in your victory."

Conrad turned, a sharp retort on his tongue,only to find the hall was completely empty. He didn't wait around to see if the blond King was truly gone. He took off across the hall, charging out the doors and into the passage beyond.

"Hang on, Yuuri," breathed Conrad, not sure if the teen could hear him. "Please just hang on." All the passages he passed were empty, and the only sound was that of his feet, echoing as he raced along.

He had to get Yuuri help, but he feared the answer to how close the nearest Mazoku was. Both the capital and the temple were evacuated, and the majority of those people were no doubt heading the opposite way of his current location.

It would take him a good part of the day to get to Belvar, the nearest town, and by then it would be too late for Yuuri, as much as Conrad hated to admit it. Yuuri had just lost too much blood, and… Shinou had been right. It would be a miracle if Yuuri lived to see noon.

Conrad shook his head fiercely at that. He needed to think. There had to be another answer to all this, he just had to come up with it. _'Come on,' _he thought to himself. _'Think.' _The word echoed in time with his steps, not bringing him any closer to an answer. _'Think!'_

He'd reached the entrance of the temple, and three steps later, he was outside, running down the path that lead back to Shin Makoku. The sun was up, shining brightly, while birds sang cheerfully in the near by trees. It was getting close to noon, and the sky was a perfect blue. It was as though the world didn't realize the tragedy that was about to take place.

A cold feeling hit Conrad's gut, making his insides twist sickly. He wasn't going to let that happen, he wasn't. His powerful legs pounded against the ground, kicking up dust. His own stomach wound was bleeding freely, leaving a gruesome trail of blood in his wake.

"Hang on, please," he whispered. He was startled when a pained whimper answered him.

All his attention instantly snapped to the teen. In a very slow manner, Yuuri lifted his head slightly from the soldier's bare chest, his blind eyes fluttering open slightly. "Con…rad?" the young Maou's voice was so very faint.

Conrad tightened his arms around the teen. "I'm here, Heika." He hadn't meant to say the title, he really hadn't, but his emotions were out of control, and so, like always, he'd automatically spoken with only the words of a soldier, completely hiding the person underneath.

His heart ached painfully in his chest, feeling like any minute it would break. And when it did? His breath caught slightly. He didn't want to think about it. His heart had been broken at Julia's death, and this time… he was certain he wouldn't be able to pick up the pieces.

"Don't call… me Heika…." The young Maou admonished him softly. "It's Yuuri." Conrad's throat constricted at that, stealing his voice and leaving tears burning strongly in his eyes.

He couldn't loose him. He just couldn't loose Yuuri. He just couldn't survive loosing his precious Maou.

"Conrad?" Yuuri called quietly. "You're… shak…ing…"

God, this was like an echo, the mirror image of the conversation they had when fleeing Belal's castle, racing across the snowy planes, with the young Maou resting against his chest…

Only this time… this time things were much, much worse.

"I-I know," he couldn't keep his voice steady when he answered. His usual calm demeanour was shot all to hell, and there was no sign of it recovering anytime soon. "I know," he repeated, stronger sounding, but his own pain spilled into his words. "Just hang in there, I'm going to find you help."

There was a long moment of silence. Conrad kept running, while Yuuri gently rested more of his head against the soldier's chest, listening to Conrad's heartbeat. "I'm sorry."

A chill went to the very core of Conrad's being when Yuuri said that. He opened his mouth, ready to beg the teen to hold on, only to have the words completely stick in his throat. The once pristine white of the makeshift bandage was now almost completely dyed crimson.

Time was running out.

Yuuri's hand suddenly came up, wavering until it found his arm, trying to offer him comfort. "I'm sorry Conrad…" Yuuri's voice was already loosing volume from what it had been moments before. "This is… entirely my fault." The teen took a deep breath, forcing him to pause. "Shinou… he was… he was going to kill you…" Tears filled the teen's eyes, freely rolling down his face. "I couldn't let you die, Conrad… not again…"

The soldier just kept running, unable to trust his voice to speak. If he did try to say something, all that would come out would be the words of his station, of how the young Maou should have let him take the blow, of how the teen should have thought as the leader of Shin Makoku, of how a lowly soldier could be easily replaced, but Conrad couldn't. He couldn't say that to Yuuri, not when the teen had just acted the way he always had, even… even though it had led to this.

"Where… are we?" Yuuri's voice was weakening still, the pain he'd been hiding till then leaking into his words, making Conrad wince. "This isn't… doesn't feel like… t-the temple…" The teen's breathing was getting shallow. They needed to find help soon.

"We're heading back towards the capital," answered Conrad mechanically, focusing on running.

The road stretched out before them towards the city, Blood Pledge Castle rising before them, standing proud in the morning air, but completely devoid of another living soul. So faster Conrad went, praying that they'd run across someone who could help.

"And Shi-" Yuuri's voice hitched, face scrunching up in pain. His left hand crushed Conrad's arm, though there was barely any force behind it. "Sh-Shinou?" The teen barely managed to bite the question out.

"Gone, and hopefully for good," replied the soldier, eyes on where he was going, and his focus on moving one foot and then the other, not caring he was running flat out as it was.

Yuuri was quiet again in his arms, grip loosening after a moment. "Good," he whispered. "I don't… I don't think we'd have lasted… much longer…" his voice trailed out at the end, alarming the soldier, but Yuuri was still breathing.

"I'm glad," Yuuri suddenly spoke, a smile gracing his far too pale face. "I'm glad you're here… Conrad." His smile quivered slightly, but still remained upon his face. It hit Conrad in that second though, and he realized right then how very afraid Yuuri was. "I-I know it's… selfish, but-"

"Nothing's going to happen to you!" Conrad's desperation forced him to speak. His retort was sharp, leaving no room for argument. Tears came back to the soldier's eyes, and this time no matter how much he blinked they wouldn't disappear. "We _are_ going to find help." His vision shimmered, nearly making him stumble, but tears kept building up, ready to spill at any moment to join the ones that were already slipping silently down the teen's face. "You just-" Conrad's voice choked, but he forced himself to keep speaking. "You just have- please, just please don't give up!" He didn't care that he was begging; he didn't care at all at this point.

"I won't," Yuuri replied, tears falling faster, rolling down his cheeks and onto Conrad's bear chest. Yuuri was resting more heavily against the soldier now, still listening to Conrad's steady heartbeat. "I'll keep going… as long as I can… I just… I just don't know how much… longer that'll be…" he trailed out again, but Conrad already knew the unsaid words. Yuuri had already reached his limit and was fighting every step of the way now.

It was probably a miracle the teen was even still conscious, especially considering how much maryoku he'd used up.

Conrad could feel his own fatigue setting in, but even then the soldier would not slow down. There was no way he was stopping until they'd found someone to help. He'd fought so hard to protect Yuuri, sacrificed so much, loved Yuuri to the point where his heart would burst, and he would be damned before he let Yuuri die here.

"I meant what I said." The teen's voice jerked Conrad back to reality.

"And what would that be, Heik- Yuuri?" It was amazing how hard it was to get himself to speak the young Maou's name.

"That… I want to be your equal… Conrad." Yuuri's eyes fluttered shut, as he took a deep breath. "I just…" though the teen's face had given away his fear, for the first time since Conrad started running, did Yuuri's voice quiver. "I just wish… you'd told me sooner."

Conrad's heart seemed to stop for a moment. He couldn't find his voice to say anything. Yuuri was smiling at him again, even though his voice was barely audible. "I am too stubborn to give up, you know." He took a shuddering breath. "And… that means… no matter what… happens… don't you dare give up either, Conrad."

The soldier knew the other meaning behind those words. Yuuri wanted him to keep going, even if… even if Yuuri didn't. His heart constricted. He felt sick to his stomach. He couldn't do that. He couldn't keep going this time, he'd already carried on after Julia, and that had been hard enough, he couldn't do it again.

His voice didn't betray his feelings though. "If that is what you wish, Heika."

Yuuri, however, seemed to sense them. "I don't… want… to order you to." He had to pause and catch his breath. Shallow gasps that scared Conrad more than anything. "You'll make too many sad… Who would look after Wolfram, Greta and… everyone else f-for me?" Yuuri shifted his hand, resting it against Conrad's chest, beside his heart. "Please don't hurt the others like that." The teen's hand weakened, falling away to lie limply against his stomach.

"Yuuri!" Alarm rang clear through Conrad's voice, while his fear reached new heights.

"I'm.. here…" The soldier was never been so relieved to hear the teen's voice. "Ju..st… too hard… to hold my hand like that… sorry…"

"Don't. Please don't apologize."

Time. Their time was almost up, and they were both very aware of it.

Yuuri sighed, words mumbled together. "I hope… the oth..ers… are okay…" He took a shallow breath. "I left them behind… but Wolfram… he was coming to save you."

Before the last word had even left the teen's mouth, Conrad had veered off the path, heading straight for the woods. Wolfram had to be close by. If his younger brother was heading towards them, there was a chance they'd run into each other. This was Yuuri's last chance.

He refused to acknowledge the fact that, by all rights, Wolfram should have been at Shinou's Temple by then. Conrad charged onward, diving passed trees, jumping over roots all the while praying that around the next trunk he would see his younger brother.

"Co-Con..r…a…d……"

The bare whisper of his name, jerked his attention instantly to Yuuri, and so it was, he was taken completely by surprise when his foot was caught on a tree root. On instinct alone he twisted around, protecting Yuuri from the fall and letting his own back take the brunt of it.

They hit hard, bouncing once before coming to a complete standstill. Conrad didn't even feel the new injury, which began burning on his back. At that moment of time, all his focus was on the teen lying across him.

Yuuri tried to say something, but the words didn't get passed his lips. His face was barely inches from Conrad's, his shallow breaths brushing against the soldier's skin. Tears fell like rain from the young Maou's eyes, pattering lightly against the soldier's cheeks. Yuuri's eyes were open again, searching for a face he wouldn't be able to see.

Conrad's heart clench. "No," he whispered, his voice breaking. It was too soon. It couldn't- Yuuri couldn't- Not Yet!

Yuuri still had the strength to smile, and that broke Conrad's heart completely.

This was goodbye.

Yuuri…

Just like that, their time was up.

"Please," he begged the dark haired being who'd stolen his heart. "Don't go. _Please!_"

It was already too late though. The teen's eyes had gone so very dull, the life leached out of them completely. His head sank forward, no longer supported, resulting in his lips brushing lightly against Conrad's in a soft kiss.

Their first one, given in the middle of the forest, on a beautiful sunny day, and there was nothing that could stop it from being their last. Conrad cried out, the teen limp form cradled in his arms, wishing with all his heart that there was something he could do.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Sorry, sorry, sorry! I'm so sorry about how long this chapter took! Things have been insane here, I've literally hit the ground running with school and that's made the last few months tumble passed on me. I've had to switch back into college mode quite quickly, and before that it was finding a place to live, moving me and all my stuff that I wanted, and then the internet hasn't been working here until recently and I've already had a zillion projects handed to me and due back. (takes a deep gasp for air) Please also excuse me if I sound a little wired and crazy, lots and lots of stuff to do here.

(takes a deep breath) I tried to make it up by making this chapter a little longer, though the nasty thing decided to be mean to me. I had soo much trouble writing the ending for this chapter, I hope it's alright.

On a pausative note I've already got the next chapter started. Which brings me to my footnote at the top, due to lack of time at the moment, I was hoping someone would be interested in possibly becoming a beta reader for the last few chapters? Only requirement I have is that they'd be able to get a chapter I hand them done with in a week or two's time. The last beta I tried took months to get back to me and required quite a bit of nagging.

Let me know if your interested, otherwise… and I really don't mean to make this a threat, but the next chapter might not be seen for quite a while.

Thank you to all my reviewers! See ya next chapter!

**Ani: **Thanks very much for the review. ConYuu is such a nicer pairing then Yuram. I really don't see Wolfram and Yuuri getting together as long as Wolfram acts the way he does. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter.

**RedFish: **I'm glad you like it and that my hook on the first chapter worked. (hee) Yeah, I really like Yuuri's baseball reference. Yup, Shinou did catch up with Wolfram and got the key from him as well. If you remember he was heading by himself toward the temple. Well I've already got a couple of one shots that I've been toying with. As for long chapter ConYuu I've got an idea I'm not sure if it'll go anywhere though. If I did write the multi-chapter one, it would probably be a sequal to this story. I'm glad you like my writing. I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter and thank you very much for the review.


	10. Revival

Big thanks to Nami schwan for betaing the chapter.

ooooooooooooooooooo

He awoke to something pressed against his shoulder, and the sound of sobbing in his ears. The forest's canopy filled his vision, and it took him several moments to realize he was on his back. Sunlight poured through leaves almost too bright for his eyes to take. There were songbirds in the nearby branches, singing merrily together.

He blinked as the weight against his shoulder moved, drawing his attention. A small head and familiar curly locks greeted him, catching him by surprise. "Greta..." he whispered.

Two teary eyes instantly looked up at him. "Wolfram!" she wailed, leaping forward and capturing his neck in a tight hug. Wolfram winced at the action as he was made aware of several injuries he hadn't noticed. He struggled to sit up, gently removing his daughter's arms before she strangled him.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked with confusion. She should have been with Yuuri and the others in the nearest town by now. "Where's Yuuri?" There was no way that wimp would be careless enough to let their daughter wander off on her own!

Greta's small hands suddenly grabbed hold of his uniform, fear clear in her eyes. "They got him!" she exclaimed. "They got Yuuri! The Wraiths attacked and got him!"

"Wraiths!" Wolfram felt sick to his stomach. His fiancé-

His mind didn't get much farther than that as his memory suddenly kicked in. Those wolf-like creatures had surrounded him, forcing him into a desperate struggle to fight them off. One of the wraiths had taken him by surprise, getting a clear shot at his chest. All he remembered after that was an excruciating pain in his heart.

He was on his feet in a flash, pulling Greta tightly to his chest. He went for his sword without thinking, only to discover that it wasn't there. "Wolfram?" Greta's questioning voice made him jump. "What's wrong?"

He was breathing heavily, heart pounding against his chest. "I was..." he gestured vaguely with his free hand at the empty clearing and shook his head. "Never mind, we've got to find Yuuri! Do you know where the Wraiths took him?"

She merely shook her head in reply, brushing tears from her cheeks. "No, I-I couldn't-" She broke off, swallowing a lump that appeared in her throat. "I-I didn't see. I'm not even sure if he's alright." The sick feeling in Wolfram's stomach got worse.

He was at a loss of what to do. He glanced anxiously around the wood for a clue, not once expecting to actually get one so easily. An anguished cry broke through the trees seconds later, scaring the birds away. Fear gripped Wolfram intensely as he took off running towards the sound. That was his brother's voice... Conrad...

He was terrified to find out what had caused the soldier to let out such a despairing cry. Wolfram didn't know how many steps it took to get there, but it seemed like an eternity. He burst through the last stand of trees, only to freeze at the sight that greeted him.

"Yuuri..." the name escaped his throat, but his legs were utterly frozen to the spot.

Nestled in the large roots of a nearby tree, was a haggard looking Conrad with Yuuri lying limply across his lap.

It was Greta breaking free of his arms that roused Wolfram into movement again. "Yuuri!" her voice was shrill with panic. "Yuuri!" She raced towards the two half Mazoku, drawing the soldier's attention. Wolfram's throat constricted painfully as his gaze locked with the other. Conrad's...his brother's eyes looked as if all life had gone out of them.

Conrad's gaze only held his for a second longer, before his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Greta screeched to a halt at their side as the soldier crumpled soundlessly to the ground. "Conrad!" Wolfram didn't want to admit it, but his own voice echoed just as loudly as Greta's did.

He scrambled to the side of both half-Mazoku, dropping instantly to his knees. His heart was pounding wildly. "Please don't be dead, please don't be dead," he repeated the words over and over again without realizing. His eyes flickered quickly between the two, assessing as best he could their condition. They were both out cold. While Conrad was breathing deeply, Yuuri was barely breathing at all.

The soldier had quite a few wounds, but nothing that appeared fatal. It was Yuuri's condition that made Wolfram pale considerably. There was a makeshift bandage around Yuuri's waist and from what he could see it was rapidly turning crimson. The blond cursed loudly, grabbing hold of the young Maou. He intended to drag the teen off Conrad so he could get a better look at the young Maou's stomach, but was surprised when found that he couldn't move Yuuri.

Conrad had wrapped his hand tightly around Yuuri's and even though the soldier was out cold, his grip was like that of a vice. Wolfram cursed loudly again, as he struggled to move the teen. It ended with both Conrad and Yuuri on their sides facing each other, with their intertwined hands resting lightly on the ground between them.

Wolfram instantly set to work, not bothering to get a closer look at the wound on Yuuri's stomach. The blond drew a deep breath, forcing as much healing maryoku into his hand as he could. He'd never been good at the healing arts, which was made only worse because he'd considered it a waste of his time when forced to learn what he did know. He very much regretted that decision now.

Yuuri was paler than a ghost, and breathing shallowly. Even Gisela would be hard pressed to save the young Maou's life, and Wolfram already knew he was nowhere close to her level of expertise.

"Come on," he growled through gritted teeth. Sweat beaded on his forehead, the strain growing harder the longer he had to use the healing maryoku. "I didn't march all this way just to see you die!" Greta was sitting tensely beside him, not making a sound.

Time ticked passed, one second slowly slipping into the next. Minutes slowly came and all too quickly piled upon one another. Greta continued to wait quietly at his side, while Wolfram fought to keep his fiancé alive. It was looking quite grim when Wolfram swore he felt, more than anything, a subtle change in the Maou's soul.

It was like a pulse of maryoku, shifting and swirling within Yuuri, though Wolfram was certain that the young Maou wasn't the origin. The strange energy grew stronger and with it, to the blond's relief, the effect of his maryoku. Yuuri began to breathe easier, and moments later the colour returned to his face.

Wolfram let out a relieved sigh, allowing the glow to fade from his hand a second later. He sat back on the grass, letting out a weary breath. "He's going to be alright," he told Greta, closing his eyes.

There was a long moment of silence where neither spoke. "Wolfram." The uncertainty in Greta's voice made his heart stop. "Conrad's not looking too good." Wolfram's eyes snapped open, instantly locking onto his brother. After a sharp intake of breath, he was hastily scrambling around Yuuri to Conrad's side.

The soldier's skin had turned ashen and his breathing was starting to slow dangerously. What in the worlds was happening now? He'd already checked, and Conrad didn't appear to have any life-threatening injuries. The deepest cut the soldier had was on his back and those cuts were only bleeding slightly where they'd been torn open again. The only other wound bleeding was a more recent looking cut, a shallow line on his stomach made by what looked like the tip of a sword. None of those were sufficient to bring Conrad to death's door so quickly.

Unless he'd been poisoned.

Wolfram had never felt his stomach drop so fast. If that was the case, and Conrad was poisoned, there was little he could do for him. Poison was one of those things that maryoku had no effect on. While he could heal the damage done to Conrad's system, there was no way he could purge the poison from the soldier's blood.

His eyes flickered over to Greta, who was staring back at him anxiously. He hesitated for barely a second before he spoke. "Greta, I need you to do something." This was something she shouldn't see. She nodded her head rapidly, making Wolfram give a weak smile. "That's a good girl. I know it'll be scary, but I need you to go look for help. There has to be someone looking for us by now." The last part was said quietly.

Greta was on her feet already, heading quickly for the trees. "I'll be back as soon as I can," she called over her shoulder before she disappeared from sight.

Wolfram let out a deep sigh. Conrad was already several shades paler. The blond reached out, gently placing his hand over his older brother's heart. He could feel the rhythm continuing to slow.

"Sorry." The softly spoken word escaped his lips, startling him as it broke the deadened air around him. He drew a shaky breath, suddenly fighting back tears from his eyes. He called forth his healing maryoku, even though he already knew it was going to do little good. He wouldn't let his brother go without a fight, even if it would only buy a little time. "I'm sorry." And so he sat there, hand aglow, waiting.

Time. Time was an enemy and friend. Wolfram scowled slightly at that thought, but otherwise left it alone. How long had he been sitting here anyway? He knew it had been quite a while, since the sun had moved and was already working its way into late afternoon. Conrad wasn't looking any better, much to Wolfram's dread.

He couldn't believe it. He really was going to sit here and watch his brother die. His stomach twisted as he came very close to being violently ill. He gasped greedily for air, all the while struggling to keep his concentration on the flow of maryoku. One slip up and Conrad's chances of making it through this would be drastically cut.

Wolfram blew out a slow breath, eyes drifting to the trees where Greta had disappeared into. There _was_ a faint hope that she would find someone to help, but in all truth he'd just wanted to get her away from here.

He was going to have to stop using his maryoku very soon or risk killing himself from maryoku exhaustion.

He wondered if the others would understand that. He didn't think Greta would… and Yuuri…

His eyes drifted to the dark haired teen. The young Maou looked so peaceful, lying there among the leaves with the sunlight playing upon his face. Yuuri's life was nowhere near danger anymore. Wolfram just silently prayed that the teen wouldn't wake up anytime soon.

Yuuri had pulled off some amazing miracles before, but Wolfram was certain even the Maou's powers couldn't stop poison. He sighed deeply, forcing his concentration back to the task at hand. Even if it was for only a little while longer, he was going to do everything he could. He owed Conrad at least that much.

"Wolfram!" The shout startled him, nearly breaking his concentration.

He whipped his head around, calling back. "Greta?" His heart twisted painfully in his chest. What was his daughter doing back so soon?

There was a crash of leaves, before Greta appeared, racing towards him. "I found help!" she exclaimed, eyes bright with hope.

Wolfram couldn't find his voice as Gisela came rushing forward. She knelt down beside Conrad, taking over, while simultaneously ordering Wolfram to rest. It was a shock to say the least, and for a few moments Wolfram was certain he was becoming delusional.

He sat there, watching Gisela as she checked Conrad over. "What…" he began, confusion clear in his voice. "What are you doing out here?"

"Well," answered a voice from behind him, making him jump. He whipped his head around to find Yozak, carrying Murata and followed by a very battered looking Gwendal. "After we realized how many of you were missing, we came to help and find out what happened. One of the easiest tracking jobs I've ever done, I must say." He gave a cheeky grin at that, before sobering. "How's the captain?"

"Not good," replied Gisela grimly. "It's like something's draining away his maryoku." Yozak blinked with surprise as the Great Sage tensed ever so slightly in his arms.

"But that's impossible!" snapped Wolfram, sitting forward. "Conrad's only _half_ Mazoku."

"I realize that," answered Gisela calmly. "But it doesn't change the fact he's displaying all the symptoms of maryoku exhaustion."

Wolfram didn't know what to think or say to that. He'd been wrong. Conrad wasn't poisoned, but that knowledge was only a small comfort and did little good to any of them now.

"There has to be something you can do." It was Greta who spoke, small voice pleading with the green haired doctor.

A pained look passed over Gisela's face. "All I can do is delay the inevitable." She bowed her head. "I'm sorry that I can't do more." Her hand still rested against Conrad's chest, a brilliant glowing green of healing maryoku. "This is exactly the same way Julia died." Everyone was dead silent, unable to speak after that. Wolfram felt his eyes burn, making him blink fast, lest tears started to form in his eyes.

"It's not over." All eyes turned to the Great Sage, who had spoken. "Conrad's using his maryoku to anchor Yuuri's soul here. We break that connection and we'll be able to get them both through this."

It must have been the way he phrased it, because Wolfram's mind instantly latched onto a single word. Connection…bond…Conrad and Yuuri…their hands were wrapped tightly around each other's…wait. "Their hands!" he exclaimed, lunging for them. "Separate their hands!"

"STOP!" Murata's sharp order made everyone gathered around freeze. His tugging on Yozak's sleeve was the only thing that caused the redhead to start bringing the Great Sage closer. "Pull their hands apart and you're not going to like the consequences. This situation is very delicate. We can't just turn his maryoku off cold turkey."

Wolfram sat back hard on the ground, suddenly feeling very shaky. "Did this," he began too quietly. He cleared his throat, trying again. "Did this happen because… because of that…the bond they have?"

Murata hesitated visibly before answering the blond's question. "There is more to it then that, but essentially what is needed is a close trust between the two." Yozak set him down just before the two half Mazoku's heads. He reached out, gently gripping both their hands before pulling them towards himself. "Gisela, I need you to keep healing Conrad while I try to break the connection. Gwendal, you do the same for Yuuri."

Wolfram tried to protest, but Murata cut him off. "You've used up almost all your maryoku already. You've done your part, it's our turn now." The Great Sage smiled at him, but Wolfram was still displeased about the whole situation. He didn't say anymore though, knowing full well that time was of the essence here.

Murata took a deep breath, cupping Conrad's and Yuuri's hands within his own. His eyes slowly drifted shut, while he exhaled deeply at the same time. A white glow appeared around the Great Sage, which traveled down the two half-Mazoku's arms before engulfing them completely.

It was an amazing sensation for Murata. The bond between the two was impossible to miss. He'd felt its presence even before he'd completely blocked out the physical world. He was utterly stunned at how strong it was too. They were wrapped so tightly together. Two perfect, complete souls, and it was impossible to tell where one soul stopped and the other began.

The Great Sage felt a stab of guilt at that. He quickly hid the feeling though, hoping that the other two hadn't sensed it from him. That would be the last thing he needed to deal with right now.

Thoughts aside, he set to work quickly, knowing this entire operation hinged on Conrad's maryoku not running out. Slowly he began to pull them apart, all the while projecting a feeling of calm towards them. They relaxed in response, and vaguely Murata could feel the muscles in their hands relaxing as well.

Continuing in a slow systematic way, he gently disentwined their hands. All too soon and with little time to spare, he gently parted the last two fingers, before parting them completely. His eyes slipped open a second later, holding the two hands separately in his own.

The sun was, to his surprise, low in the sky now. It was then he noticed how intently the others were staring at him. He gave them a tired smile in response. "They're fine," he told them, much to everyone's relief. Murata turned his attention to Gisela and Gwendal. "Just keep healing them for another minute or more just to make sure, and then we should be able to move-"

He didn't finish as Conrad let out a groan, startling them. The soldier's eyes fluttered open a second later, much to Murata's surprise. He hadn't thought either of the half Mazoku would be conscious until tomorrow. This could complicate his plan significantly.

An excited babble had gone up, almost drowning out Conrad's voice. "Yu…uri?" he called softly, a fearful note in his tone.

It was Gisela who answered him. "Don't worry, his majesty is alright." She glowered at the other's to hush them. "It's been a long day, get some more rest. There's nothing more to worry about."

Conrad blinked slowly, not completely comprehending what she was saying. His gaze however, managed to find the teen lying beside him. A sigh of relief escaped the soldier, as he saw that the colour had returned to Yuuri's face.

It was however, what happened next that shocked the small group clustered around them. Conrad reached out, tenderly caressing the side of Yuuri's face like that of a lover.

Hidden underneath his hand, Conrad saw Yuuri smile in return at him, whispering his name. That was enough for Conrad to know the teen would be fine. Gently he retracted his hand, letting his eyes drift shut once again. Through it all, Conrad failed to notice that the crowd around them had fallen deathly quiet.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Hello Hello! And welcome to the end of another Simple Change in Time chapter! I'm the author Alatus, and I've been spending far too much time working on a script for the show I'm directing for college. (shudder)

Okay, now that I've got that out of my system. Hey everyone hope you enjoyed the update. I have to say this was another fun chapter to write. Gave me a chance to play with Wolfram's character, which was a nice change of pace. I haven't written a lot for him, and personally he's not one of my favourite characters so it was a nice challenge.

One thing that came to mind after a wrote this chapter is I don't think I've ever seen Greta and Conrad interact at all in the series or in fanfics for that matter. I wonder why that is. I know with at least this story, though Greta and Conrad haven't really interacted in this, that I had quite a bit of trouble of having her character add something to the story. Like one of the early drafts of the chapter above, I had Greta there the entire time through the chapter and sadly the way it was written I could have taken her right out and nothing would have been missing.

Didn't want to keep it like that, so tossed that draft and wrote another one. I've actually lost track of how many variations I've written for this scene. Oh well.

Just want to give a big huge thanks to everyone who offered to beta read for me. I really appreciate it.

Big thanks also going out to all reviewers. With the last chapter the review count hit over 100, which was a big shock to me. This is officially the first fanfic I've written to hit over 100 reviews while I was still posting chapters. So big thankyous once again!

Anonymous reviews:

**incessant insanity: **Thank you very much for the high praise. (grins sheepishly) not sure what to say. I've gone on several KKM rampages, devouring every remotely conyuu fanfic in sight. Then I have to sit around for a while and let the archive get some new fanfics. Which sadly takes a while, I wish conyuu was more popular. That battle chapter was actually quite difficult to write. I remember reading a draft of it at one point and thinking that it was really boring. I'm quite proud of it now, I have to say, one of the few chapters I keep going back and reading even though I just posted it recently. With some of the chapters by the time I post it, I can't stand even looking at it anymore. I know with the ending of that chapter I brought tears to my own eyes by one of the things Yuuri says to Conrad, don't remember which line now. Thanks for the beta offer as well. Got a very nice beta working with me, and hopefully the update speed will pick up after this chapter and won't leave you waiting for long periods of time anymore. And by the way, I really love long winded reviews (grins) and I really appreciate you taking the time to write so much about my fanfic and honestly I enjoyed reading every word of it. Thank you so much once again and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**Twitty****: **I hope the wait wasn't too long for you and that you enjoyed the chapter. I'm still working on the ending to this story, not sure how I'm going to end it right now. The betrayal arc has so much stuff to play with for a story, especially taking it from Conrad's point of view. Sort of a challenge to myself for this storywriting it from Conrad's perspective, usually with a fanfic I take it from the main character's point of view like Yuuri for example. Those are my two favourite characters as well, I can't stand Wolfram when he's being obnoxious, which was a my challenge for this chapter. The thing I see with Yuuram _if _(and that's a huge if) they ever did get into a serious relation, which I don't see, Wolfram has to do a lot of maturing and growing up first, which I haven't seen much of. I also agree, Wolfram way to violent and possessive of who Yuuri talks to. Caring through violence, just isn't caring at all. I find it a little creepy sometimes with some of the books and anime I've seen that brushes it off like it's nothing. That's another thing that I thought about playing in a one shot possibly, Wolfram calls Yuuri a wimp and cheater _quite _a lot and I was wondering if that has any effect on Yuuri. Haven't developed an idea much beyond that though, other than it would be a Conyuu oneshot. Anyway, thank you ever so much the review and really enjoyed reading it and I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter.

**Hatori Soma****: **What can I say? I'm a fan of writing cliffhangers and driving readers nuts. (evil grin) Hope the wait hasn't been too long. Good to know that I've got a good style, I'm always worrying about errors when I'm writing. Though I'm quite pleased with the way this chapter and previous one turned out. Hope you enjoyed the newest chapter and thank you very much for the review.

**Blue_Shayde: **Tuda! An update and on the very next day too! Hope you've been enjoying the story and thank you very much for the review.

That's it for now! See ya next chapter!


	11. Sight

Big thanks to my beta reader Nami schwan for all the help with this chapter.

ooooooooooooooooooo

The stars were breath-taking that night, shining just as brightly as the full moon. Murata, even in his weary state, couldn't help but gawk at them. Plus, he had the perfect view. He'd only been seated there for a few moments, waiting for the swelling in his ankle to go down. He ignored the fact that he was supposed to be a patient in Blood Pledge Castle's infirmary, not visiting the other occupants as he was right now.

He blew his breath out, finally turning his head towards the bed that he was beside. The bed's occupant was fast asleep, completely unaware of the world, or who was sitting beside him. Murata turned away again, staring out the high window at the luminescent full moon.

It truly was a beautiful sky.

His smile was weak, and if it were not for the moonlight reflecting off his glasses, his guilt would be visible for any to see. His lips parted and without really thinking, he began to speak. "You know," his voice was soft, the words carrying no farther then the bed beside him. "You've got quite the luck. You manage to dive head first into the worst of problems and yet…" he trailed out.

It took most of his will to turn, facing the empty room. Two beds were full, the one beside him and the other at the far end. "And yet somehow, you've always managed to land on your feet again." He sighed, head dropping. The moonlight high above cast a pale circle around him, creating heavy shadows across his face. "I wish…" his words were barely audible. "I wish this was the end of it."

His hands tightened into fists. "But, I can't take the risk." He closed his eyes, shaking his head. "I can't let this country take the risk… after all… I did so before… and… that wasn't fair to anyone." He lifted his head, a bone weary sadness etched in every line of his being. "I know..." He was forced to stop again, throat suddenly closing up. "I know you can't hear me. That's the only reason I have the courage to say any of this, and to…"

His lips moved, but now there was no sound behind the words. "…and to… say that I'm-"

The loud scream of hinges had Murata instantly snapping his mouth shut. He looked up, his own expression mirroring the surprise of the blond standing in the doorway of the infirmary. "Wolfram," he greeted with a cheery smile.

The blond hesitated for a split second before slipping into the room. "How are they… doing?" he asked, moving slowly to where Murata was sitting. Wolfram didn't even bother commenting that the Great Sage should have been resting as well.

"Well," answered Murata. "Shibuya's out of the woods now." He made a vague gesture towards the two beds. "They're both lucky. Sir Weller probably didn't even realize what he was doing."

"You mean with the soul anchoring?" asked Wolfram quietly. Murata merely nodded. Wolfram looked away, his hands twisting nervously around each other. "You said… you said there was more to it then just…" He trailed out, unable to finish.

"Wolfram," began Murata just as softly. "There is more to it, a _lot_ more to it in fact." He sighed, glancing back up towards the moon. "And it's not entirely what you think either."

Wolfram looked at him sharply. "Then-"

"I'm not saying either way," cut in the Great Sage. "And I think for you, it would be best not to jump to conclusions." The blond was silent again, eyes cast to the side. "Being able to anchor a soul… it's very rare that a Mazoku can do it, and even rarer that they live afterwards to tell the tale."

An alarmed look passed over Wolfram's face. "You didn't say that before!"

"It wouldn't have done us any good in the woods. The chances still wouldn't have been in Sir Weller's favor." Murata sighed, sitting back in his chair. "That was his first time tapping into his own maryoku, we're lucky he can be as stubborn as Shibuya at times. Things would have ended differently otherwise." He then fell silent.

"How is he now?" Wolfram asked hopefully.

The Great Sage offered a slight smile, glancing to the bed at the far end of the room. "He'll pull through just fine."

Wolfram nodded, only to have it punctuated by a yawn. Murata suppressed a laugh as Wolfram glowered at him, daring the Great Sage to comment. A huff escaped the blond's lips as he sharply turned, folding his arms across his chest. For a moment Murata thought he was going to leave, but Wolfram didn't move.

"I wanted to thank you." The statement startled Murata, especially since it came from Wolfram. "This all could have ended…" Wolfram shook off whatever it was he was going to say. He faced Murata once more, meeting him squarely in the eyes. "I owe you a great debt for saving my brother's and Yuuri's life." He gave a stiff bow, before sharply turning once again and this time headed for the door.

"Wolfram!" Murata called out, just as the other was pulling the door open. The blond turned slightly toward him. The Great Sage's lips moved in several half formed words, but nothing came out. "It's…" he shook his head, smiling. "Good night, Lord von Bielefeld."

Wolfram nodded slightly. "Good night, then." Murata waved slightly until the blond disappeared back into the hallway, closing the door behind him.

The Great Sage once more sat beside Yuuri's bed, surrounded by silvery moonlight. He moved not a muscle and took a while to speak. "Are you going to hold this against me?" he asked softly, utterly miserable. "Although, 'would' is more appropriate…" He shifted forward, studying Yuuri's sleeping face. "What else can I do though? I know how much you love Shin Makoku, Shibuya. So you would understand that…"

He reached out a hand, gently placing it on the teen's forehead. "Understanding the rest of it though… I'm not sure…"

An aura of silver light formed around his hand, lighting up the young Maou's face. Yuuri's brows knitted together, his breath quickening. He didn't wake though, and Murata didn't expect him to. A minute later he settled, mouth open slightly, as his breathing began to slow again.

The maryoku disappeared from around Murata's hand, and a moment later he lifted it away from the teen's forehead. He sat back in his chair once more, making no move to stand. He cradled his hand in his lap, silently watching over his friend.

"I'm sorry, Shibuya," he whispered. "This isn't fair to either him or you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Vivid feelings had swirled around, and through him. Love had been the strongest, singing out, resonating within him. Everything had been so undefined, no lines to point to where he ended and the other started. They had been so tightly wrapped together, and had no wish to let go. _

_Only emotions had rung out clearly there, and so all his love for the other had been finally revealed. It had shone out brightly and the other had basked in it, returning the feeling in full. Pain and heartache had washed away, leaving him truly at peace._

_Until guilt stabbed through him, emanating from a third presence._

Conrad was surprised how quickly he became aware of things again. His body still felt weak, deeply craving sleep, but one thought kept him from succumbing to slumber again.

What had happened to Yuuri?

From his sense of touch and smell alone he knew he was in the infirmary at Blood Pledge Castle. He'd meant to attract the nearest medic's attention, but the plan went out the window the moment he opened his eyes. He was instantly greeted with the brightest smiling face he'd ever seen.

"Yuuri…" he whispered.

The teen was leaning over him, expression joyous. "Conrad!" exclaimed the young Maou. "You're awake! You're alive! I'm so glad you're alright!" Before the soldier could react, Yuuri pounced on him, giving him a tight hug. "I'm so glad."

Conrad instantly felt a blush creep across his face, which only intensified when he remembered the kiss Yuuri had given him. When the young Maou finally pulled back, he did a double take, giving Conrad a surprised look. "Hey… are you blushing Conrad?"

The soldier sat bolt upright in the bed, embarrassment forgotten. "You can see me!?" It was an exclamation, much like the one Yuuri had made upon discovering that the soldier was awake. Conrad's heart swelled with joy. Yuuri could actually see him, was in fact staring right at him. It was several moments later though, that the teen's expression finally registered with his mind, making the soldier falter. "Yuuri?" he asked quietly.

"Eh? Oh right." The young Maou gave a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of his head. "Um, well you see… you know that little adventure we just had?"

"Yes," Conrad answered slowly. 'Little' was the last word he would use to describe it though.

"You see…" began Yuuri again, taking a deep breath. "I don't remember any of it."

Conrad was speechless.

"I was really confused when I woke up."

It felt like he'd been punched in the gut.

"I thought I was still on Earth."

He could barely breathe.

"And that you were still working for Greater-"

"Stop." Conrad's voice wasn't loud but the harsh tone behind the word instantly had Yuuri snapping his mouth shut. "Just…" pain laced his voice, but he couldn't say anymore.

"Con…rad?" asked Yuuri timidly.

The soldier turned his head away. "Just…just go." His words were barely audible, but it was enough. Slowly, and without a word, Yuuri rose to his feet. He walked away hesitantly, glancing back even as he exited the room, but Conrad made no response.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was an infuriated blond that awoke him later from a sleep-like state, which he had no memory of falling into. Conrad looked up at his brother through bleary eyes, as he tried to collect his scattered thoughts.

"What did you _say_?" It was the end of a tirade, and Conrad for the life of him couldn't remember anything else Wolfram had said.

"Pardon?" asked the soldier.

"Yuuri!" snapped Wolfram, face livid. "You said something to him, Weller! What did you do to upset him?"

Conrad's eyes instantly locked onto the white infirmary blanket he was under. "I wanted to be alone."

"Do you realize how much trouble you've caused?" shouted the blond. Conrad had no answer for him. "Yuuri's been worried sick about you! He's been sitting with you practically every day! An-and now you have the audacity to act like _this_?' He threw his arms up in disbelief. "I should burn you to a crisp for that!" Wolfram's voice was a hiss, and if Conrad was not mistaken, the threat was utterly serious. "What have you to say for yourself?!"

"Yuuri doesn't remember anything." He wasn't sure what he'd meant to say, but it definitely hadn't been that. Conrad didn't even want to acknowledge to himself how much that realization hurt.

He was shocked though by Wolfram's reaction. The blond went very still, and for the first time Conrad couldn't read his little brother's expression. "You two…" began Wolfram before cutting himself off. He took a deep breath, staring Conrad right in the eye. "Do you love Yuuri, Weller?"

The soldier choked, suddenly feeling like a cornered animal. "Wolfram, I don't-"

"The truth," Wolfram snapped coldly. "You owe me at least that much." Conrad jaw clicked shut, unable to find the words to say. The blond's expression darkened, becoming further infuriated as time slipped past and Conrad sat unresponsive. "Do you disrespect me that much, Weller?"

A hurt expression passed over the knight's face. "Wolfram…"

"Then give me an answer!" exploded the blond.

Conrad turned his head away, trying to hide the deep sorrow in his eyes. "WELLER!" Even Wolfram roaring in his ear elected no response from the half Mazoku. "Answer me! Yuuri's only alive right now because of what you did! I don't care what the Great Sage says, some silly little water pact doesn't cover what I saw between you two in the woods!"

"What?" gasped Conrad.

"Don't play dumb! I saw you!" Wolfram continued to yell at Conrad, but he was no longer listening.

A feeling had been stirred up inside Conrad from what Wolfram had said. He needed to speak with Murata. Abruptly Conrad rose, startling the blond. The knight passed his brother without a word, no longer even registering what Wolfram was screaming at him. He exited the infirmary, with no attempt on Wolfram's part to follow him.

So it was then that Conrad found himself moving swiftly through the corridors alone, with little idea of where he needed to go. He ran into no one, as he moved deeper into the interior of the castle. He finally reached a set of very old doors, leading into a dusty manuscript room. He slipped inside, shutting the door behind him and stood there, with his back resting against the frame, blocking the only exit.

After several minutes there was a rustle of someone moving, and Murata appeared from behind one of the shelves. "So, you found me," his voice was subdued and even from where Conrad was standing he could see the guilt the sage was feeling. "You probably don't even realize how you did that." Conrad's jaw tightened, but he gave no other reaction. "I'm surprised you're up and about so soon. That was, after all, your first time using maryoku."

Conrad glowered slightly. "I don't have maryo-"

"Yes, you do," cut in Murata. "Maybe not as powerful as a full- blooded Mazoku, but you are the son of the previous Maou. If I had to guess, your strong connection to Shibuya is what allowed you access it." Conrad remained silent. "But… that's not what you're here to discuss, now is it?"

"No, it's not," replied the soldier, barely concealing his fury.

Murata turned slightly, resting his back against a near by shelf. "What are you looking for an answer to then?" He folded his arms defensively across his chest, an action Conrad didn't miss.

The soldier's retort was instant. "You were there," he stated, the edge in his voice becoming sharper.

Surprise again appeared on the Great Sage's face. "Yes, I was," he answered, not bothering to deny it. "If I hadn't, no one would have been able to separate you and Shibuya properly." Conrad's confusion must have shown, because the Sage elaborated. "You held Shibuya's soul back from death, a process that requires maryoku." Murata finished there, but Conrad didn't let it be.

"And a close connection to that person," his voice was quiet, eyes searching for any response from Murata.

The Great Sage sighed, closing his eyes. "That's right," he replied.

"Then what did you do?" his expression became harsher.

The Great Sage gave a world weary sigh. "I see that you noticed my guilt." A self-deprecating smile graced his face. "I should have realized you would." Conrad's stance tightened, his suspicion blossoming into concrete fact.

"What did you do to Yuuri?" The harsh demand was out of his mouth before he even realized he'd said it. His temper, which had been building the entire time, was leaving him dangerously close to abandoning words and resorting to violence.

Murata sharp gaze was on him, an undecipherable look upon his face. "Soul links are very dangerous things, Sir Weller."

"What did you do to him?" repeated the soldier, anger rising.

"You probably didn't realize that either."

"Answer me!" snarled Conrad, taking a threatening step towards the Great Sage.

Murata wasn't intimidated in the slightest. "Why are you so angry? I thought you had better control over your temper than this."

Conrad took another dangerous step towards him. "Not when it comes to people harming Yuuri."

"Who said it was I who harmed him?" It was an oddly phrased question, spoken with only curiosity.

Conrad's temper only worsened because of it. "Don't deny it!" He was only a step away from the Sage now. His hands curled tightly as fists, trembling with fury at his sides. "Yuuri- he should know! He should-" Conrad couldn't find the words to explain it. They'd been so close, on a level that was impossible to describe or forget. "He should-" His shoulders shook and he suddenly felt the hot sting of tears in his eyes. Murata just stood there with an impassive expression, resting against the shelf.

"He should…" Conrad turned away, unable to hold the Great Sage's gaze. "He loved me." His anger abandoned him, leaving an empty and cold sensation. "And… I love him." The words escaped him for the first time, but at that moment meant very little. "That's not…" his voice trembled with grief, as he backed away from the Great Sage. "That not something Yuuri would…no, could ever forget on his own." He fell heavily against a table, staring at the ground, unable to speak.

What had he been about to do? He shivered, trying to fight against the tears that continued to fill his vision. He was suppose to be stronger than this.

"Soul links are very dangerous things, Sir Weller," repeated Murata, voice soft. "Emotions pass very freely when two beings are connected… and sometimes ghosts of those feelings are left with the other."

"What?!" breathed Conrad, eyes wide with disbelief. That anger he'd reacted with… that couldn't have been Yuuri's emotions… could it?

"Do you know the story of the Forbidden Boxes, Sir Weller?" The Great Sage suddenly asked, but Conrad was too shaken up to answer. "They were built to be like a Pandora's Box, containing one of the world's greatest evils." He paused briefly, adjusting his glasses so that Conrad could see his face clearly. "In the end, we could do nothing more than split it into four pieces and seal each away in a Forbidden Box. Those boxes were then separated, given to the most loyal families, who swore to guard them and hide them for all eternity."

Murata paused for a moment, gauging Conrad's reaction. So far the soldier had already known or had guessed at what he'd just said. "To help aid them, and perhaps foolishly so, the Great Sage crafted a spell that hid the key to each box within their bodies, making it so that only one single descendent would carry it after them."

Conrad tensed, his hand unconsciously gripping his left arm. "What does this have to do with Yuuri?" the knight asked quietly.

Murata gave a heavy sigh. "It's a part of this story, but to understand you need to hear the rest," he replied. "After… the boxes were sealed, they were taken away. We thought we'd defeated the evil. It wasn't until… years later, that I- the Great Sage and others began to notice that Shinou's actions were being coloured by that same presence." He only paused for a moment, eyes cast away from the other. "It attached itself to the Original King's soul, and as you saw, possessed him completely."

Conrad's face went ashen. He got it now. After all, Yuuri had been looking right at him. "And Yuuri shares a common piece of his soul with Shinou." He buried his face in his hands. "I'm such a fool." In that strange void between life and death, he'd saved Yuuri from dying and by doing so had condemned him. "I called it back." He was such a fool. "I called back the piece of soul Shinou stole." And with it had come that which had tainted the Original King, and gave birth to the wrathful feelings he had experienced moments before.

"You didn't know, Sir Weller. I wasn't even certain until…"

"Until," answered Conrad darkly, when Murata didn't finish, "I came in yelling at you."

"Yes," replied Murata truthfully. Conrad was grateful that Murata didn't sugar coat what had happened, even though it was very painful to digest. "I'm sorry that I put you in this situation. I was hoping you wouldn't connect me to Shibuya's memory loss." For the first time Conrad noticed that the other's guilt was etched in every line of his face, a testament to how painful a choice it must have been for the Great Sage.

"What did you tell everyone else?" asked Conrad, his voice sounding strange to his own ears.

Murata expression was grim. "That memory loss is a side effect of the soul link you used to save Shibuya. You're the only one that knows it isn't true."

"Good. Keep it that way." A flicker of surprise crossed the Great Sage's face, a telling sign that he'd not expecting that answer from Conrad. The soldier was clearly adamant about his decision though. "The last thing we need is a panic that his majesty isn't sound of mind." He gave the sage a pointed look, which Murata picked up instantly.

"There's nothing to worry about," he assured. "Shibuya will be fine. I destroyed every trace, which included every memory he had since you saved him from Greater Shimaron. There's no chance that he'll be taken over."

"Good," replied Conrad without a trace of feeling. His arms were folded tightly against his chest, but there was no hesitance in his voice. "Are you certain that I'm not infected as well?"

Murata sighed heavily. "If you are, then, I should have been infected a long time ago," he answered. Conrad gave a questioning look. "I've been around for a very long time, same soul but many, many different lives and… I shared a link with Shinou, just like you and Shibuya do." His eyes were cast downward, studying his hands.

"You loved him," whispered Conrad, somewhat in shock.

"Yes… I did." The Great Sage's voice was quiet, grief visible in those few words.

"I'm sorry."

Murata looked up at him with surprise, before shaking his head. "Don't be. There was nothing that could be done to save him." He drew a shaky breath. "I knew barely anything about souls back then. I hadn't learned the trick I used to save Shibuya either… and by the time I did, it was far too late for him." He paused for a long moment. "I sealed him away, just like the Forbidden Boxes… believing that I could save him. I'd hoped he would be able to overcome that which had nested in his soul. All I ended up doing was making things worse." He shook his head. "Doesn't matter now. Shinou's dead, and in a way, has been for a very long time."

Conrad had been watching him very closely and for once found he could finish what the other had been saying. "You were trying to free his soul when you placed him inside the Temple."

Murata gave another weary nod. "It worked in part… only the piece I managed to save escaped." He looked up at Conrad, confirming what the soldier already suspected. "That part is now a piece of Shibuya's soul."

Conrad nodded his head. "And you were able to separate us because of your connection to that piece." There was no edge in his voice, whereas Wolfram would most likely have exploded at the revelation that Yuuri's soul had links to two different people.

Conrad bowed respectfully to the Great Sage. "Thank you, for saving both myself and his majesty's life."

Murata shook his head adamantly. "I don't want thanks for what I've done." The strained look was back on the Sage's face. "I broke up something very special between you and Shibuya." Conrad breathed not a word to that. Murata sighed, bowing his head. "And now you're not going to say anything, just carry on like nothing happened."

"Nothing did happen," answered Conrad all too calmly.

"That's only from Shibuya's perspective," retorted Murata. "The rest of us… you've already let the cat out of the bag, Sir Weller."

There was a long pause of silence before Conrad answered. "I know. Wolfram made that very clear."

"And you're still not going to say anything?"

_I can't. _The words echoed in Conrad's mind, but never escaped past his lips.

Murata gave another heavy sigh, brushing a hand over his face. He seemed to come to some decision, because he looked sharply up at Conrad again. "You should know then, Sir Weller, the condition that activates the key in Shibuya's blood."

"I already know," replied Conrad, voice devoid of emotion. "It's a willingness to give up everything they hold dear." The image that came to his mind though, was not of himself, but that of Yuuri pushing him out of the way of Shinou's blade.

"You're wrong." Murata voice cut through the air like a knife. "The triggers are different for every key. Shibuya's is that of unrequited love."

Conrad felt his heart freeze. "That can't be!" he protested. "Wolfram should have-"

"Wolfram's never confessed," answered the Great Sage. "Hence why Shinou tried to use you as a trigger. However… he never expected Shibuya to-"

"Stop." Conrad's sharp tone made Murata fall silent. "I don't want to hear this."

"Why?" challenged the other.

"Because his majesty doesn't remember." _Because I'm too afraid to say anything._ "Because I will not place his majesty in the middle of a fight between Wolfram and my own affections. I- I can't do that to him." Murata wasn't certain exactly who 'him' was referring to, but in the end it effected them all.

"So that's it then?" he demanded, and Conrad stood in stony silence. Murata shook his head. "You're going to regret this decision Sir Weller. The other's aren't going to leave you alone about it either."

"I know," replied Conrad wearily, but the dead fast determination was still there. "My decision is already made." He rose off the table, moving toward the door.

Murata said nothing. He wouldn't be able to change Conrad's mind, he'd already tried and failed. So he stayed quiet, watching the soldier leave the room. Watched as the door opened. Watched as the other stepped out into the hallway. And was still watching as the door swung shut once again.

A soft sigh escaped his lips, eyes falling shut. The only thing to keep him company in the room was his own guilt. "Sorry Shibuya," he whispered. "I tried."

oooooooooooooooooo

Hello once again. My, this chapter was a bit of a trick to write, I hope it wasn't boring at all. Also hope I surprised you all too, I've been sitting on Yuuri not remembering anything since the beginning of the story. Mwahaaa! Evil ne?

I can't believe this is the second last chapter! It feels like I only started this a month ago! Maybe a little longer than that, but you get the idea. I've been really enjoying writing this, and reading everyones' reactions too. It's going to be quite sad for me when I finish this. Though on a positive note, I do have a few one shots planned for our good old ConYuu pairing.

Thanks to all who reviewed!

**Kitty: **No problem, hope you enjoyed the new chapter as well.

**Twitty: **Yes I saved them… and then threw more trouble their way. Thought it was time for a light heart moment with the previous chapter, especially with what I had planned for this one. I always found Murata an interesting character, very complicated one too. Tricky part is trying to make him seem like he knows quite a bit, but not have him infallible. Hopefully I managed to pull that off. Edge of the seat is good, just be careful that you can catch yourself if it does roll out, can't stop my story from being suspenseful. That'd take a lot of the fun out of it. (grins) I wanted to have Wolfram as somewhat likeable, and despite what he says I think he does care about Conrad, but won't show it unless said soldier is out cold. Glad to hear that he's tolerable at the very least, it was the only way I could write Wolfram without going crazy. (Like I've said, really don't like his character) Thinking back to the first season as well, I can only imagine how hurt Conrad must have been by some of the things Wolframs says, and doubly so that his mother or Gwendal didn't try to defend him. Talk about ouch. If you ask me, doing just a bit of analysis on Wolfram's character, I think the hostility and disrespect for Conrad probably steamed from when the episode where Conrad's father dies defending village with Gwendal. I remember a scene near the end where I think Wolfram was leaning up against a window, asking when someone was going to come back(?) and learned for the first time that Conrad was a half mazoku and I think that really scared him. Since Conrad probably ages quicker than half mazoku, and Wolfram's character tends to hide other emotions by lashing out. That's my quick analysis anyway, hope you didn't find that too boring. I still think Wolfram's an absolutely jerk though. I wonder what Jennifer would think of him if she learned the only reason he got engaged to Yuuri was because of that comment. Wolfram just isn't mature enough for a relationship. I find his determination to carry through with the engagement is creepy too. No problem about rambling, I quite enjoy hearing your opinion. Thank you very much for the review, hope you enjoyed the newest chapter as well! Thanks again!

**Blue_Shayde: **I don't think many conyuu fans like Wolfram at all. My favourite characters of the series have to Yuuri, Conrad, and morgif, I can't really think of who my other favourites are at the moment. Hube is a pretty darn cool character. I'm delighted actually how much more screen time he's gotten than I was expecting back when they first introduced him. Glad you like the last chapter. Close call there for a moment when Wolfram confronts Conrad about his love for Yuuri. Anyway, thank you very much for the review and I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter!

**incessant insanity: **Thank you for the complitment. Glad to hear I did a great job. Hope you haven't lost the story again. Also good to hear that I made Wolfram tolerable enough for everyone. I quite like that end bit between Conrad and Yuuri in the previous chapter. I really like the idea that there's a deep bond between our wonderful couple. Of course I've been quite cruel to them in this chapter. I like being fair to all the characters, even ones I don't really like and making him a total jerk just didn't seem right to me. I can just see Conrad playing baseball with her, since Yuuri gave her his old glove. They've got the starting for a nice baseball team there. Who knows why Greta isn't in more scenes with Conrad or vice versa. Maybe the creators think of her more as a representative of the relation between Wolfram and Yuuri, hence why no scenes with Conrad. That's only a guess though. Thank you ever so much for the review once again, I really enjoyed reading it. I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter and thank you for the good luck wishes. Only one chapter to go after this! Till then!

Merry Christmas! See ya all on the last chapter!


	12. Promise

Big thanks going out to my editor Nami schwan for all her help with this fanfic.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Conrad had absolutely no intention of heading back to the infirmary. Not when his explosive little brother was still there, demanding a conversation the soldier has absolutely no interest in opening himself to.

He was currently trying to find his way back to more familiar part of the castle. He hadn't come this way in a very long time, and was now thinking that it would be good to brush up on the castle's geography again.

"Hey, captain!" The call made him pause, but he was not at all surprised to see Yozak merrily skipping towards him. "Becoming an infirmary escapee now?" Conrad sighed, not really in the mood for the redhead's cheeky humor. "I heard that you were up and about. Gisela's currently organizing a search party for you."

"Wonderful," replied Conrad with tired sarcasm, surprising Yozak.

"You feeling alright, Captain?" he asked with concern.

"Yes, I'm just… tired." The soldier brushed a hand over his face. He was exhausted, and truthfully wanted nothing more than to collapse into bed.

"Let's get you to your room then," answered the redhead. Conrad made no protest as his friend began to help him back to his private quarters. They moved in silence down the corridor, but Conrad could already see that there was something stuck on Yozak's mind.

With another defeated sigh, he plunged in head long. "What is it?"

Yozak just grinned at him. "I figured out who your crush is on."

Conrad's heart sank even more. "Yozak-"

"Hey I'm not saying anything. I just think you two would make a great couple." Conrad made a non-committal grunt. "You're just going to let him go, then?"

"I'm not having this conversation," Conrad replied coldly.

"Fine, but I think you're making a mistake."

"Yozak," warned the soldier.

"I'm just stating my opinion."

"And I don't want to hear it."

Yozak shook his head. "Oh my, sounds like you need a nap, Captain." Conrad made no response to that. "I just thought that you should know, though." He turned at a bend leading towards the courtyard. Conrad wanted to curse at the spy, since Yozak was taking him on the long route to his quarters. "While you were off hiding, Wolfram confronted Yuuri in the gardens and broke off their engagement." Yozak curled his fist, violently punching the air to demonstrate.

Horror rushed through Conrad at that bit of news. He'd left his brother in a horrible mood and Wolfram wouldn't be above seriously injuring someone.

"Yuuri!"

Without a thought Conrad bolted from the redhead's side, racing towards the garden, not even noticing the smirk on Yozak's face. He tore down the corridor, his recent injuries protesting with every step. He flew faster then the wind, terror gripping his heart like a vise.

Yuuri could be seriously hurt, and it would be his fault! After all, _he'd _been the idiot to walk out on a severely temperamental Wolfram. He should have known the blond wasn't going to take it well _at all_. Yuuri shouldn't have been the one to take the full brunt of Wolfram's wrath.

Conrad gritted his teeth, forcing his legs to carry him faster to his goal. He knew he was never going to forgive himself for this either.

"Yuuri!" He burst out into the garden, eyes quickly sweeping the perimeter for the double black teen. "Yuuri!"

"Conrad!" He instantly honed in on the answering call, hurrying past a large group of shrubs.

"Yuuri," gasped Conrad upon spotting the young Maou kneeling beside a flowerbed. "Thank Shinou!" Before Yuuri could react, Conrad was on his knees, and his arms wrapped tightly around him "I'm so glad you're alright." Yuuri's mouth fell open slightly, but he was too shocked to make a noise. After a moment Conrad pulled back, concern still in his eyes as he looked the teen over. "Are you injured at all?"

"Injured?" echoed Yuuri, utterly baffled as to what the soldier was on about. "Why would I be injured? I've just been hanging out here, trying to avoid paperwork." Yuuri gave a nervous laugh, gesturing towards the blue flowers beside him.

Conrad's jaw dropped. He'd been tricked. He wasn't vengeful by nature, but Yozak was going to pay for this one!

"They're pretty, right?" Yuuri asked him nervously, drawing the knight's attention once again to the flowers.

It was like an echo from a conversation they'd had before. "Yes," replied Conrad quietly, voice cracking ever so slightly. "Yes they are." The blossoms were the ones his mother had named after him, the same patch Yuuri had asked him about last time.

"Conrad." The teen's gentle voice broke him out of his thoughts. "Are you… What are you doing out here?"

The soldier's face instantly turned a light shade of pink, while his flustered mind tried to come up with an answer. "I thought- that is- Wolfram was…" he trailed out, unsure of what to say.

Yuuri blinked at him curiously. "Wolfram?" he asked. "He was just here a few minutes ago, and was acting weird too."

Conrad frowned. "How so?"

"He just suddenly walked up to me, and tapped me on the forehead." Yuuri demonstrated, lightly tapping his own forehead with a finger, making the soldier's eyes widen in surprise. "Then he just marched away, muttering something about idiots." The young Maou shrugged, looking back at the soldier, only to become worried as he saw the knight's brow furrow deeper in thought. "ah…Conrad?" Yuuri asked nervously.

"Your majesty…" began Conrad hesitantly, sitting down on the grass to face the other. "I don't know how to tell you this, but…Wolfram just broke off your engagement to him."

Yuuri's jaw hit the ground. "I've been dumped?!" he exclaimed.

Conrad wasn't sure how to react to that statement. "Essentially, yes."

There was an awkward pause of silence. "Oh," Yuuri quietly responded, staring down at the grass. He didn't say anything else and Conrad had no way of breaking the quiet that had fallen over them. He was just thinking of getting up to leave, when Yuuri suddenly blurted out "Someone should have told me ages ago."

Shock wrote its way across the soldier's face as he stared at the young Maou. "You…" began Conrad, convinced he must have heard the other wrong. "You really would have?"

Yuuri nodded his head exuberantly in response. "I thought I was stuck marrying Wolfram!" he exclaimed, before quickly adding. "No offense to him. I just don't think of him that way. Besides…" Yuuri blushed slightly, "…he's not my type."

Conrad snapped his mouth shut, the question _'what exactly is your type?'_ coming far too close to escaping him.

"And besides," Yuuri rushed on, slightly flustered. "No one ever told me that I could do that!" He flapped his arms about to emphasize his point. "It's not even funny that I don't know my countries own customs! I could accidentally start a war by sneezing at the wrong time!"

"That would actually be coughing, your majesty."

Yuuri looked aghast. "You're kidding!" Conrad shook his head. "It's an utter mine field out there!" The young Maou collapsed back on the grass. "I'm doomed," he declared to the sky.

"I could teach you." The offer was out of Conrad's mouth before he realized what he'd said.

Yuuri instantly shot back into a sitting position, startling the soldier. "Would you really?" asked Yuuri, his eyes alight with excitement.

"Of course," replied the soldier.

"Thank you, Conrad!" He launched himself at Conrad, forgetting in his enthusiasm that the soldier was still recovering. The two toppled over onto the grass, with Yuuri landing on top of him. Yuuri gave him a sheepish grin, his face barely inches from the soldier's. "Sorry about that." Conrad swallowed hard, fighting a blush that was quickly spreading across his face. He'd never thought of himself as easily embarrassed, but Yuuri was proving that belief completely wrong.

To his relief, Yuuri rolled off him a moment later, settling on the grass once again. "Alright!" declared the teen, pumping a fist in the air. "So what other customs are there in Shin Makoku?" Conrad sat up, brushing grass off his plain white shirt, hospital garb that Gisela insisted her patience wear. "I already know that slapping means you're proposing to someone, and picking up a knife means you're challenging them to a duel," Yuuri grimaced at that. "And adding a spork into the mix is just asking for trouble." Conrad couldn't help laughing at that.

Perhaps if Yuuri still remembered, and Wolfram's temper was a little more explosive, Conrad might have ended up in the exact same situation Yuuri stumbled into, declaring that he'd stolen Wolfram's lover. That same thought sobered him rather quickly as well.

"Then," continued Yuuri, "there's tapping someone on the forehead, which breaks off an engagement."

"Or punching," added on Conrad.

Yuuri's eyes went as wide as dinner plates. "I'm surprised I'm still alive," he responded in a dazed voice. Conrad didn't say anything, but whole heartedly agreed with that. He was still trying to get over his own shock of his little brother breaking off the engagement to Yuuri.

"Besides those," continued the teen, drawing Conrad's attention back. "The only other one I know about is the one you just mentioned, declaring war by coughing. Now that just sounds ridiculous by itself."

"It does, doesn't it?" agreed Conrad, settling himself beside the young Maou. "It only applies during the greeting with the other country though. If you cough when it's your turn to do their traditional greeting, then instead of welcoming them, you're declaring war."

"There's really no breaks in this, are there."

"I'm afraid not, your majesty."

"It's Yuuri, you know," admonished the teen.

"My apologies," responded Conrad, hiding behind his usual smile.

The young Maou gave him a forlorn look. "Don't do that! Just call me Yuuri, you named me after all. How would you feel if I started going around calling you Sir Knight all the time?" He grinned, expecting to get an amused response out of Conrad, but all he got was the most sorrowful look he'd ever seen from the soldier. "Conrad?" The look instantly disappeared from the other's eyes, but somehow Yuuri knew that it was still there.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's nothing." The answer was far too quick, and they both knew it.

"There _is_ something wrong," retorted Yuuri. "You've…" he hesitated, but didn't stop. "Something has been bothering since you woke up…" He paused again, unsure if he should continue. "More like… since I told you, I don't remember anything of what happened." He bowed his head. "I've been thinking since…" Yuuri's eyes were locked on the ground, fingers absently pulling at the grass blades. "…since you- after I left the infirmary."

Guilt stabbed Conrad's heart, and he tried to apologize, but Yuuri rushed on before he could. "I thought, at first, that you were upset because… to me… until I saw you, I thought you were still loyal to Greater Shimaron." Yuuri swallowed hard, glancing quickly at Conrad before looking away. "I didn't think that was it though. I _never_ believed for a moment that you'd really betrayed me, Conrad, and I'm certain I would have told you that already." He stopped there for a moment, gesturing with a hand, trying to express something before the words would come to him. "I can't figure it out, Conrad. Did I do something?"

Conrad struggled silently for several long minutes, but in the end he simply shook his head. "Nothing happened, your Majesty." Yuuri's eyes locked on him with a steely gaze. "Your Majesty-"

"Yuuri," he corrected, but Conrad kept speaking.

"How much have the other's told you of what happened?" he asked, unable to look directly into the young Maou's eyes any longer.

"Not much," answered Yuuri quietly. "All anyone will really tell me is that I was blind." Conrad nodded, silently relieved that no one had said anything about the two of them. "Why is that?" the young Maou asked suddenly, turning towards the soldier.

"It was…" began Conrad, unsure of his wording. "It was a very stressful couple of days. Things got dangerously out of hand several times…and we were forced to evacuate the castle."

Yuuri's eyes went wide. "It was that bad?" Conrad only nodded grimly. "Is that…" began Yuuri hesitantly. "Where I got this?" He lifted his right hand slightly, showing off the still bandaged palm. The soldier's throat constricted at the sight of it. "Conrad?"

The half mazoku jumped at his name. Yuuri was leaning up against him, hand gently resting on his shoulder. "Are you alright?" the teen asked, concern clear on his face. Conrad couldn't find his voice to answer, and the young Maou just continued to peer at him curiously. Conrad's brain was close to shutting down. It would be far too easy to kiss the young Maou at that moment. His last shred of brainpower held him back though sadly. He was so utterly distracted, that he completely missed the look of dawning comprehension on the teen's face.

Yuuri blushed slightly, just realizing then how very close they were. The knight's presence was entrancing. The teen very much doubted that he had the will to pull away. The young Maou's heart was fluttering wildly, and the ghost of some emotion whispered in his ear.

_Conrad was in love with him._

Then there were lips on his, and it took Conrad a very long time to realize that they were Yuuri's. This was the second time the teen had kissed him, and had initiated it himself. Conrad's mind tried to scream at him to stop, but for once he didn't listen, and returned the gentle kiss in full.

When they finally did part again, Yuuri's blush had gotten deeper. "ahm…" Yuuri chuckled nervously. "I have no idea where that came from."

Conrad felt his heart drop like a stone. "I'm sorry your majesty," he apologized, suddenly deeply ashamed. "It's a residual effect from the soul link." He should have known it would go both ways. While Conrad had acted earlier on anger, Yuuri had just acted upon the ghost-like feeling of love that the soldier had left behind.

Yuuri made a soft, "Oh" sound, his cheeks darkening further, the smile slipping from his face. There was a long awkward silence, where neither of them would look at the other. "You…" began Yuuri after a long while, stuttering over his words, "you like me… right?" The question was added onto the end, but the answer was obvious. Conrad had already given himself away with that kiss, and yet despite that he kept an impassive expression. "Conrad?" He couldn't. The soldier just couldn't answer right now. "I have a confession to make." Yuuri hesitated for only a moment. "Despite… what you think… I… uh…" The teen's blush deepened even more. "I like…no…love you."

Conrad's heart soared, but at the same time his stomach dropped. This was just… things had never once, in Conrad's life, ever worked out this perfectly… it was just way too good to be true. "Yuuri-"

"Please hear me out!" the young Maou cut in with a level of desperation that startled the knight. "I've been thinking about… you…for the last three months while I was trapped on earth. Out of everyone here I-I missed you the most, Conrad." Yuuri fell silent for barely a second, face darker than a tomato. "And I don't mean just in- that is… you know."

The soldier was silent for a long time, trying to digest what the other had just said. "Yuuri, I…" Words had never been his strong suit, a fact that was becoming painfully clear.

"Do you love me?" The question was sudden, even Conrad could see the young Maou was startled by it. But even then, Yuuri still turned to face him, hesitantly placing a hand over the knight's. The teen's palm was slightly sweaty, showing Conrad exactly how nervous he was. It was unromantic, but… that had never been what had endeared the other to him.

Yuuri was, despite the odds, his clumsiness, and what the world threw at him…he always had a streak of bravery in him. He always stood fast by his beliefs, and spoke his mind freely. These were two things Conrad had always loved dearly about him. Yuuri almost always had the courage to speak, when Conrad himself was too afraid to risk the consequences.

"Do you, Conrad?" asked Yuuri again, voice less certain now.

There was only one answer to that question, but the soul link made it impossible to say. "Yuuri… I can't." The teen's expression shifted through several emotions: shock to hurt and then finally a neutral expression that only carried a hint of sadness. Slowly he withdrew his hand from where it had rested upon Conrad's.

"I understand," he finally said. "Murata was explaining to me why I was blind… though truthfully I didn't understand a good part of his explanation." He gave a slight laugh at that before falling silent once more. "He said the balance of my soul was thrown off, and to try and adapt to that my body took on the characteristics from my last incarnation." He hesitated for only a second. "Julia's blindness… among other things." He glanced at Conrad, but the soldier's expression remained blank. "You cared very deeply for her, and if that feeling is anything to go by, she lo- had very deep feelings for you too."

With a start Conrad realized why the young Maou was saying that. No one had explained what a soul link was to Yuuri, so the teen had applied the term to what little he knew and had come to the wrong conclusion. From the sound of it, Yuuri thought a soul link was the connections between a soul's different lifetimes, and that the feeling of love he'd discovered for the soldier was from Julia, and didn't even begin to suspect it had come from Conrad himself.

The soldier's mouth snapped open, a protest on his lips. It wasn't supposed to be like this! But all the words caught in his throat and not a single one was able to escape. He loved Yuuri, he couldn't deny that, but… until he was certain, he could not, in good conscience, make a move on the young Maou.

"Please forgive me, your majesty."

Yuuri smiled brightly, like nothing at all had changed. "There's nothing to forgive, Conrad, other than not using my name."

The knight answered with a sorrowful smile of his own. "Of course, Yuuri."

The young Maou gave a slight nod of his head, settling back comfortably on the grass once again. His eyes kept straying towards Conrad, though neither of them spoke. After a long moment Yuuri finally turned away, and didn't look back. Conrad's heart constricted painfully in his chest at that, but still he didn't speak. Another awkward silence had fallen, one the knight had been dreading since this conversation began. It had settled down between them, feeling more and more like a physical barrier with each passing moment. Pretty soon it was going to be too thick and too hard for either of them to break.

He was going to loose Yuuri completely.

The pain of that realization hit him like a ton of bricks. It was an utterly overwhelming feeling, one that stole all the breath from his lungs. He desperately turned to Yuuri, but the teen wasn't even looking at him.

It was over.

Conrad went cold, his voice completely lost. "There's one other thing you should know." He didn't even realize for a long moment that the young Maou had spoken. Yuuri shyly turned toward him, trying to look serious, but the crimson blush on his face ruined the effect. "I'm not the type to easily give up… and well…"

Gently Yuuri grasped the soldier's hands in his own. Before Conrad could react, Yuuri leaned forward placing a soft kiss upon the knight's forehead. He pulled away not even a second later, leaving a deep and bitter feeling in Conrad's soul.

"Yuuri…" he tried to protest, but the teen didn't let him.

"I'm allowed to do this the old fashion way." He plucked one of the blue flowers from the garden, offering it to the soldier. "I'm not asking you to marry me or anything… just give me a chance. Let me prove myself, please."

'_Let me prove that these feelings are mine.'_

The words weren't said but they hung in the air, clear to both half Mazoku. Conrad gazed at the offered flower, trying to decide what he should do. Yuuri was holding his breath, heart hammering wildly in his chest.

Conrad's hand shifted, before slowly rising. A moment later it gently grasped the blossom, holding it delicately in his callused hand. Neither spoke, but there was nothing else that needed to be said. Yuuri smiled brightly, and Conrad returned it shyly.

An echoing voice, barking orders broke the moment. Yuuri looked up, quickly rising to his feet. "Uh oh, sounds like Gisela's noticed you're missing." Conrad didn't even get a chance to deny that, before Yuuri was pulling him to his feet. "Come on, this way, I know a way to avoid her." He was grinning brightly, and the soldier found he couldn't protest. He allowed the Maou to lead him along, the flower still clutched securely in his hand.

On the far side of the courtyard, hidden secretly behind a pillar, a blond turned away from the sight, not bothering to watch the two escape the courtyard. "Idiots," he declared under his breath, shaking his head.

"Ah, but soon they'll be two very happy idiots," corrected another, making Wolfram nearly jump out of his skin. He glared up menacingly at the redhead, who only smiled back in response.

The blond huffed, turning accusingly towards the redhead. "And what exactly did you say to my brother to get him running out here so fast?" The redhead's only response was a toothy grin. The blond gave Yozak an incredulous look. "You realize that he's going to kill you."

"Oh I know," answered the redhead nonchalantly. "But he'll have to find me first, and once he gets over his qualms, he's going to be quite distracted." Wolfram could only shake his head in response. "Uh-oh!" That proclamation got Wolfram's attention, making him follow Yozak's line of sight. Gisela was marching down the hallway toward them, looking anything but happy.

"I think it's time we beat a hasty retreat," commented the redhead, to which Wolfram could not agree more. "This way." Knowing far better than to ignore the master spy's advice, the two scurried down the nearest corridor.

Gisela's wrath was infamous, and quite frankly the last thing Wolfram wanted to do right now was give away what direction his brother had left in. He glanced anxiously over his shoulder as they left the gardens behind.

Conrad and Yuuri had already long since vanished from sight, and no doubt were a good long way from there by now. It didn't stop the blond from looking back though.

"Are you having second thoughts?" Yozak's voice drifted from farther down the hall.

Wolfram instantly snapped his attention forward, response already formed on his lips. "No," he answered simply and without an ounce of regret. "Those two idiots deserve each other." He'd come to a complete stop at that, making Yozak pause a few paces ahead of him. "I'll catch up later." He then proceeded to turn, marching back the way they'd come. He knew full well that Yozak was smirking behind his back, but quite frankly he didn't care. He had no regrets now.

He only hoped that he would be able to stall Gisela for a few hours from finding where those fools had disappeared off to.

END

I find this is always the bitter sweetest point with writing, where one has to say goodbye to the characters. On one hand the work has been complete and is something to be quite proud of… but on the other hand it's always so sad to have nothing more to write.

Looking back on this project I have to say I put a lot of work into it, and not all of it made it into the final version that's posted here. Like the climax for example has about six different versions to it before I settled on what was going to happen.

Then there were times the exact opposite happened, for example the part in the story where Conrad runs from Shinou's temple with Yuuri in his arms, originally right after that just cut to Conrad waking up in the infirmary with Yuuri beside him. More or less a suspense killer really, so I very late in the story inserted that chapter/scene where Wolfram was trying to heal them. I think of the entire story that's one of the newest bits since I had the ending more or less written out by that point… sort of…

Well truthfully there were two different endings with very similar actions but different dialogue, the version above being the second one. Sadly when I tweaked around a few things in the plot, like the reason that Yuuri's memories were missing (the idea itself I had planned from the very start of the story) The original version had it that it was the soul link that had caused to his memories to disappear, since they reattached his soul together and had nothing to do with Shinou. Conrad actually confessed that he loved Yuuri in that version, but sadly when I got the idea of Shinou could have possibly infected Yuuri, and that Conrad even acted upon some of Shinou's anger, well sadly the first version just didn't fit anymore. Since Conrad immediately started thinking that the soul link was effecting Yuuri's feelings towards him, I just couldn't leave in the happier ending I wrote since it was just to far out of character for Conrad. So out went that ending and in came the one you read above.

Ah well. Good news is with things not quite settled between Yuuri and Conrad, that leaves room for me to write a sequel! Yes you heard me, I'm actually planning one at the moment though I don't have more than the first three chapters outlined. (watches as everyone runs away screaming in terror) Hey! Sequels are not that bad! ….usually….

I've also got a couple of one shots (some of our lovely couple, and then some for other series) that I've been working on, which will probably go up before I start another long fanfic.

Before I wrap up my last author notes for _A_ _Simple Change in Time_, I just want to give a big thank you to everyone who took the time to read, enjoy, or review this fanfic I wrote. I've been quite delighted with the reception that I've gotten from this story, and I hope you enjoy any future fanfics that I post up.

The End – March 18, 2009

-Alatus

**Anonymous Reviewers:**

**Blue_Shayde: **Conrad can be annoying about not speaking his mind. True that Wolfram has matured somewhat over the course of the series, which I think is great. The nice thing is a can live with him being in a scene now, unlike the very start of the series. I hope you haven't waited too long for the last chapter, and thank you very much for all your reviews. I hope you've enjoyed my fanfic and thanks once again!

**Twitty: **I hope I haven't left you waiting for too long. Finally got the last chapter up, and I hope you enjoyed it. It kinda gives them a happy ending, well better off than the last chapter left them. Given the circumstances of what was going on, I think Murata thought he was choosing the lesser of two evils. I mean which is worse, Yuuri loosing his memories or loosing himself to Shousho like Shinou did. I'm really annoyed at Conrad for the fact he wanted to hide what happened. Like I was saying above, I had a version where Conrad did say what happened but it just didn't fit at all. Conrad quite a noble character, I don't think half of us would like him if he was demanding for Yuuri's affections (sort of reminds me of a blond character in the series hmmm). Of course because Conrad's so selfless about his feelings towards Yuuri, that's what good old Yozak is for. I agree that Wolfram is too pushie about the engagement, and doesn't seem to notice that Yuuri is a bit uncomfortable about it too. I think Yuuri has help basically all the characters around him to mature in some shape or form, I remember thinking in the first episode when I first started watching the series that Conrad was the only ally that Yuuri had in that world even after they introduced Gunter and the others. A lot of them didn't warm up to Yuuri till quite a few episodes in. I never really liked Cheri, she gets on my nerves more often than not and I agree with you that she could have tried to do something other than watching things go to pieces and the war break out. I wouldn't be surprised if Conrad was a little messed up in some way, like the fact he hides a lot of what he feels on matters, or that he'd willingly given up everything from Shin Makoku during the boxes plotline. Some might find that an endearing trait but I think that it a pretty bad one in some cases. Maybe his way of dealing with everything that happened with his family has something to do with that. I don't really think Conrad views Yuuri in any form as a reincarnation of Julia. Though Yuuri has several same speeches as Julia did. Yeah, I found with Conrad that I wanted to give him a little more depth than the series seems to give him at times. Glad to hear that my Wolfram was likeable, and hopefully a little more so after what he did in this chapter. I have to say, I really enjoyed reading all your reviews and the thought you put into them. Thank you ever so much for your support during this fanfic and I hope you enjoyed every chapter of it. -Alatus


End file.
